


Home in Townsville

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 60,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Utonium, the elder daughter of the Professor is visiting from art school and she helps her superhero younger sisters with everyday conflicts whether at home or crime-fighting. Join her, Him, and her best friend Kenny as they have adventures in their home of Townsville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner we did last summer, we only own our OC's, this is the first part of Telephonies, read & review!

'The City of Townsville, a peaceful quiet...' the narrator started, stopping when his phone rang. 'Oh, excuse me...' he says. He then answered the phone, only to be answered by a obnoxious sounding voice.

"Hello? You stink, I can smell ya over da phone!" the voice says, making the Narrator mad. It was revealed by the Narrator to be Ace from the Gangrene Gang. After it had finished he hung up and started to laugh with his gang.

Meanwhile a girl with Blonde hair and bi-colored eyes walked along the street. She was in a soft lavender-colored workout suit.

"Yeah, what a dope!" Snake snickered.

"Hey, Ace, Ace, do another one, huh?" Arturo jumped up and down rapidly.

"Yessss, yessss, do another one!" Snake jeered with the other members of the gang.

Ace laughed. "All right, all right... Let's see..." he says as he picked up the phone and called a French restuarant.

A Maitre d' answered the phone "Cafe de Paris..." he says.

Ace smirked. "Yeah, listen. do you have Frog's Legs?" he asks.

The Maitre d' answered kind of patronizingly. "But of course..."

Ace smirked wider. "What do you hop to work? Jerk!" Ace says, sounding annoyed and hung up. He started off laughing with the gang.

Sakura was making her way to go to visit the woman who had been like a mother figure while she stayed in Townsville, Ms Bellum. She heard the gang laughing and winced. However she carried on, preparing to try to get past them. The others laughed wildly enjoying this. Ace asked who was next which made them all go, but it was Arturo's turn.

Arturo was eager to have his turn, knowing exactly what to do to the next sucker on the line. "Shh, it's ringing!"

Ace and the other's listened.

On the other side of the phone, a man answered. This man was Professor Utonium. "Hello?" he asks.

Sakura started to sneak past the gang. She hoped none of the smarter ones saw her, they'd try to bring her in as she had argued with them many a time.

"Hi, am I speaking to the man of the house?" Arturo asked, trying to hold in laughs. This was even better since he had the Professor on the other line.

The gang tried to keep quiet from hysterical laughing while Arturo had the Powerpuff Girl creator on the other end. Ace hid his laugh. He saw Sakura, and nudged Snake as he was the one closer to her.

"Yes, by golly, you are." the Professor answered cheerfully.

Sakura tip-toed by though it kind of looked amusing.

Arturo quickly finished his prank call. "Well, then... You just won ten million dollars!" after the Professor was excited to find out he won that much money, completely fooled. "Please hold!" he said, then gently hung up so the Professor would keep holding.

"Oh, noesss..." Snake glanced at Sakura.

Ace started to laugh with the gang. He nudged the guy again to tell him to grab her while he prepared for another call. Sakura flinched at the laughter. They sounded so obnoxious. Her bi-colored eyes flickered to them and quickly away.

"You think this is easy, huh? I'd like to see you try a prank call." Snake taunted.

"Yeah!" Billy agreed, laughing dumbly.

Ace gave a thought of a number as he picked the phone up again.

Sakura stopped aware that she could've been caught. "Who, me?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"Oh Snake, she is too chicken, bawk bawk!" Arturo taunted.

"Chicken Girl!" Billy added, laughing stupidly.

The others laughed at her wildly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She wasn't 'biting'. "Shut up, you morons..." she says. She didn't notice Ace had put the phone back on the machine a moment and sneak up on her.

"Hey there, why don't you hang with us?" Ace asks and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her towards the gang fully. He then picked up the phone again. "Okay! Who's next?" he asks.

The others called for a chance to place a prank call. But it seemed like Billy had the phone now and he was eager to give this a try. "Hi..." Billy greeted the woman on the other line.

Snake and Grubber groaned that they didn't get turns. Sakura tried to get from under Ace's arm. She managed to as he was concentrating on listening to Billy making the call. Ace was grinning.

The woman answered "Who is this?" she asks.

"Billy..." the cyclops member gave his name to the woman.

Snake tried to contain his laughter from the possible joke.

"Billy who?" the woman asks, sounding confused. She didn't know a Billy that sounded like that.

Sakura looked slightly relieved and slowly started to move back, away from the gang of teen misfits. Ace still grinned, but clapped a hand to his forehead.

Billy paused before answering, then got nervous. "Big Billy..."

"Hey, is this some kind of Crank call?" the woman asks, kind of annoyed but very slightly amused.

Ace noticed Sakura was gone from under his arm and looked. Sakura was out of arm's reach from him.

"Yes..." Billy admitted, feeling ashamed.

The other guys watched her leave, failing to impress her with their childish pranks.

Ace frowned and grabbed the phone as he said. "Aww, come on, give me that!" he then put the phone to his ear. "Uh... Prince Albert in the Fridge!" he says before hanging up. "Idiots, don't let her go, she knows we're pranking people!" he growls at the members of his gang.

Sakura looked slightly relieved as she managed to get out from between the group. She turned and started to walk away. Grubber used a glob of spit to make her stumble. The group quickly apologized and they promised to do better again next time.

"It ain't the joke it's the pranks, they're too small-time, we're the Gangrene Gang for cryin' out loud! We need something big, something the whole city won't forget..." he rants. He caught Sakura as she stumbled, smoothly moving her so she was being carried over his shoulder. He could be quick when he wanted and/or was mad.

Sakura blinked at how fast she was put into the position she was in. She started to try and get down and as glad she didn't have a skirt on. The boys all paused to think.

The Mayor was in his office minding his own business. He had not seen Ms. Bellum today yet so he was practicing golf on his desk. "Hello?" the Mayor answered his phone, hearing his secretary. "Ms. Bellum, you need me to leave my office?"

Ace jolted her so she would stop squirming. He then listened in with the others. Sakura exhaled as the air left her from the jolt. She had to stop to gain it back.

Grubber was speaking like Ms Bellum. "Mayor, we need you to come cut the ribbon at the new Mini-Mall..." he says. He then pulled the phone slightly away from him so the Mayor could hear the 'crowd'. "Hurry, Mayor, the crowd is getting restless..." he says, making her voice sound slightly worried.

The gang shouted out about how they wanted to shop.

Grubber then finished by adding a worried sounding "Hurry!"

Despite what a lot children were told to not do, the Mayor was running with a giant pair of scissors, not noticing anyone on the street beside him and headed right for the Townsville Mall, leaving his office doors unlocked. Ace led the gang, still carrying Sakura into the Town Hall.

"Stupid jerks..." Sakura huffs under her breath.

In the Utonium house, the Powerpuff Girls were staring at the Professor as he was on hold, still completely unaware of the prank.

"Should we see if he's okay?" Bubbles asked, sounding concerned.

Just as the other two were about to answer, the Hotline started to ring.

"An emergency! The Professor will have to wait!" Blossom says, firmly. She flew over to the phone and answered it hearing the 'Mayor' talking about some kind of trouble. This apparently was caused by Mojo.

"Hurry!" Grubber calls before hanging up, sounding like the mayor.

The gang all laughed, ignoring the fact Sakura looked uncomfy and annoyed by them.

Mojo was asleep in his observatory, a newspaper over his face. The Girls flew over to Mojo's place. Unfortunately for the primate, his nap would have to wait as the Girls charged in and started beating him up. They didn't stop to listen to him and kept badly battering him, but eventually they stopped and he wasn't injured too bad like times with them before.

Sakura was forced into acting like a leg rest. She managed to text her friend though, hoping he could find a way to help her. 'Kenny, i've been press-ganged into hanging out with the Gangrene Gang... HELP! -S. Xx' she wrote.

Kenny was at Malph's shopping and humming a familiar song. "Love, Love, L-L-Love, makes the world go 'round..." he hummed, then felt a vibration. He took out his cell phone to see Sakura's message and quickly texted her back. 'Where are you, boo?' he sent back.

'In the Mayor's office.' Sakura replies. She then blinked as her phone was suddenly gone from her hands.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Ace asks nosily as he looked through her phone. "Ya boyfriend?"

'I'll be there as soon as I can ASAP!' Kenny sent as quick as he could, feeling anxious for Sakura.

'Don't botha Jerk! Ya won't be able ta get her' Ace replies on her phone, his style of texting way different than Sakura's.

"Give it back, you greasy-haired git!" Sakura huffs, trying to get her phone back.

Arturo took the phone and threw it to Billy who then ate it.

'That must be that phony baloney Ace from that sickening Gangrene Gang'. Kenny thought to himself, now really angry about Sakura's condition. "I got to do something..." he growled, then rushed to the check-out line to see how huge the check-out line was and groaned as it was the only open one at the moment. "Oh, crap..." he muttered, nearly slipping on the floor in front of his cart in dismay.

Ace laughed, nastily. He felt it was payback for her calling him a name like that.

Sakura looked at Billy with a look akin to sorrow. 'My phone...' she thinks in despair. She pushed Ace's legs off her, her sorrow and anger giving her a bit more strength. She then went to punch Ace. Grubber called the Powerpuff hotline again, thinking of another prank to ruin the Girls' day.

"Don't play dumb we know you've got some Evil plot underway!" Blossom shouts.

Mojo glared at the girls. "What are you talking about?" he asks angrily, before answering no to each question they asked.

"Oh, like you don't have a giant robot ready to smash Townsville?" Buttercup huffed.

"No..." Mojo answers.

"No diabolical scheme to destroy the world?" Blossom asks.

"No..." came the curt reply from Mojo.

"Turn everyone into zombies and you scare people!?" Bubbles asked, nearly shrieking in fear.

"Oh, for crying outloud! No! I had no intentions of committing any crimes... Today." Mojo yells.

Blossom frowned slightly. "Then what were you doing before we got here?" she asks, not believing him.

"Sleeping!"

"Before that!" Buttercup demanded, still suspicious.

Mojo held up the paper. "Reading the newspaper..." he grumbles.

Blossom looked deflated a little. "Oh... Well you better behave yourself... Or we'll be back!" she says, firmly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh goodness... I better not snore!" Mojo retorts sarcastically.

The Girls glowered at him, then flew back home. Once they came home, they felt embarrassed for breaking in on Mojo like that and he didn't even do anything. the Girls still saw the Professor on the phone, grinning and eagerly waiting his prize money that would never arrive. "Huh?" they all wondered just moments before their phone went off again.

Ace didn't catch the first punch but did the second. He wrestled with her a moment. "Snake, help me stop her..." he growls quietly so the Girls couldn't hear.

Sakura was struggling like a wildcat. Snake hissed and went to pounce against Sakura. Ace was actually surprised how much strength she had. Sakura smacked the glasses off his face, still struggling though she was starting to chill out she could never be angry for too long.

Blossom frowned slightly, but answered the phone. This time the Mayor was talking about Fuzzy Lumpkins going 'plumb crazy'. So she took the girls off to fight the villain.

"Hurry!" Grubber told Blossom in the Mayor's voice, then hung up laughing.

Fuzzy was soaking in his bathtub, looking content. The Girls went for Fuzzy and beat the tar out of him for many reasons they said as they bashed him.

"This is for anything you broke!" Buttercup punched.

Fuzzy was crying out in pain each time.

"And this is for anybody you hurt!" Blossom tells him angrily, pulling his antennae.

"And this is for taking a bath!" Bubbles remarked, bashing the fuzz creature's banjo over his head, making him go under his tub water.

The water started to bubble furiously. All the Girls realized he was actually just taking a bath. He stood up, looming over them, his whole being a bright red from anger, though luckily there was something to give him more decency.

"Uh-oh... I think maybe he was just taking a bath." Buttercup said nervously.

"Fuzzy...?" Bubbles gulped.

The Girls saw Fuzzy standing over them, turning red and they laughed a little nervously and decided to get away from him before he could do something terrible to them. Fuzzy growled at them, and watched them leave. They flew home and to in front of the TV. The Professor was still standing there on the phone, smiling. The Professor is still on the phone, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Strike two for the Mayor!" Buttercup remarked.

"Yeah, first Mojo's innocent. And then Fuzzy Lumpkins is clean. What next?" Blossom asks.

The phone buzzed so she answered it. Grubber told her about how Him was causing trouble. He hung up after, laughing again. Blossom hung up too and looked at her sisters, kind of scared.

"Is he pulling our leg again?" Buttercup nearly fumed. This felt like the story of the Boy Who Cried Wolf.

Bubbles looked just as mad, not having time for fun and games from their childish head of the city.

Blossom shook her head. "No. This time it's serious..." she starts. She brought her fist up slightly. "It's... 'Him'." she says her voice going slightly menacing.

Both sisters looked and got worried.

"You mean the evilest of evil?" Bubbles asked, not shivering as badly as she used to around the demon villain.

"The cruelest of cruel?" Buttercup added.

Blossom nodded. "The Mayor wouldn't joke about this one. Come on! Let's go!" she announces. She took off with them.

Snake wrapped himself around Sakura like a natural snake and Billy went to flatten her.

"Ooh, this is one tough chica!" Arturo remarked.

Ace stopped Billy, if the girl was flattened it would be no fun anymore. He picked up his glasses and put them back on his face. He grabbed her chin once Snake had restrained her. Sakura struggled a little but with her restrained and Ace grabbing her chin her anger ebbed to be replaced with uncomfortableness and slight fear.

"We don't want any trouble like that again... It won't be pretty for you, ya got that?" Ace asks, his voice soft and dangerous.

Sakura had to look up into his shade-covered eyes. She managed to give a tiny nod.

"Keep a hold of her a while..." Ace tells Snake, using his most authoritative voice.

Kenny finally got out of Malph's and looked around for where he parked. He made it to his car, put his groceries away and started to head for Town Hall, but now he was stuck in a traffic jam.

Ace saw Sakura had been about to go off in a rant and covered her mouth.

Sakura growled from behind his hand. 'Kenny, where are you?' she thinks.

Kenny growled. "Forget this." he muttered, got out of his car and ran down the Town Hall as fast as he could.

Ace smirked slightly, she was finally sedate and quiet. Sakura grumbled from behind the gag. Billy was fast asleep. Snake was coiled like an actual snake with his napping. Arturo was on top of Billy, sleeping. Ace put her inside the cupboard the Mayor had. It had just enough room to keep her standing up. Sakura huffed unable to do much else.

An Aerobics instructor was suddenly talking, giving whoever was watching the instructions. The Girls flew to HIM's lair and nearly broke the door down in anger. They then looked surprised to see HIM was in a workout outfit on the floor actually doing exercises and not evil plotting like the Mayor said he was.

"Hello, girls!" HIM greeted warmly. "What a pleasant surprise! Oh, what's the occasion and where is your sister? She's late today..."

Blossom's eyes were wide. "Uh... We don't know... But we were wondering..." she trails off.

"How your sister and I stay so fit?" HIM asked as he did push-ups. "Well, now you know!"

"Uh... No, actually, did you do anything evil today?" Blossom asks Him. She didn't understand how Sakura wasn't scared of the 'man', but he was a lot better since he met Sakura.

"No, not today," HIM said as he was touching his toes, looking back at the three Girls and not the one he was specifically waiting for. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering..." Blossom says, sounding a little uncomfortable.

HIM was now jogging behind them. "This figure doesn't come easy, you know. I took a little time off to get into shape." he answered to Blossom while Buttercup and Bubbles were just standing there with her awkwardly.

"So... You haven't been..." she asks.

"Nope!" HIM assured her.

Blossom laughed nervously. "Okay, I guess we'll see you later... Sakura should be home by then..." she says, also nervously.

"Goodbye Girls, come back soon," HIM told them as they left to get home themselves. "Goodbye..." he then decided to make some personal phone calls since Sakura wouldn't answer her phone and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were just here. Something seemed fishy to him and he had to get to the bottom of it. He decided to call Mojo, but had to wait a bit since he was already on the phone.

Ace was dozing off, not fully asleep yet, after all he guessed the 'Kenny' that Sakura had texted was still on his way.

'What the heck does the Mayor need a cupboard that could fit only one human standing in?' Sakura thinks to herself. Stupid Gangrene Gang.

Kenny still hadn't arrived. Ace didn't actually know about the way Him and Sakura were together and so wasn't worried about getting into too much trouble. Ace heard the buzzing from in Billy's stomach and launched his shoe at it to switch the phone off. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. It was cramped and dark in there. Ace shifted to get comfy himself. Sakura rested her head back against the wall, trying to wiggle out of any of her bonds.


	2. Chapter 2

Mojo was talking to Fuzzy. "I kn-" he cuts off speak after trying to soothe Fuzzy. "Hold on, I have someone on the other line..." he tells the pink Fuzzy creature. He switched his phone to answer that call.

"MOJO, IT'S ME!" HIM used his evil voice, then quickly returned to his effeminate voice. "Him...."

Mojo looked scared for his life suddenly and jumped out of his seat. "Yes, sir! What is it?" he asks, sounding like a soldier talking to his commander.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE JUST HAPPENED!" Him growled, though not angry with Mojo, but that the Girls showed up uninvited.

Mojo suddenly looked sullen and sat back down. "The Powerpuff Girls just broke in unexpected?" Mojo asks.

"WHAT!? How did you know?" HIM sounded furious. He grew to accept the Girls after he got to know Sakura, but it would've been nice if they had called first or came with her.

"The same thing happened to me and Fuzzy Lumpkins... He's on the other line." Mojo tells Him. He still didn't really like the girls.

"Well, put him on!" HIM demanded sharply.

Mojo pressed the button on the phone to add Fuzzy to the conversation.

"Bushwhacked in my Birthday suit!" he exclaims, upset.

"This is an outrage!" Him snarled hearing about Fuzzy's personal story.

Mojo listened. "You are right we're citizens, evil citizens, but citizens none the less." he says.

"Birthday suit!" Fuzzy repeats, crying.

"We should complain!" HIM suggested.

"But to who?" Mojo asks the, unofficial, leader of the villains.

Him had to think of who to call. He then managed to think all this trouble was caused by the Mayor, so he called Townsville Hall. 

Sakura sighed, slumping her head forward. 'This washing line is worse than normal stuff...' she thinks to herself, once again in despair.

"Shut it!" Ace mutters, loudly enough for Sakura to hear. "Don't make me come in dere!"

Sakura blinked once, angrily.

Kenny was almost there, but he ran into the Mayor on the way. 

"Excuse me, sonny, I'm on my way to the ribbon cutting ceremony at the Mall." 

"Sir, there is no ribbon cutting today."

"Oh... Must've been one of those phony phone calls you kids are into..."

Ace smirked and shifted to get more comfy.

"MM!" Sakura exclaims, trying to shout 'no'.

Ace growled slightly and got up to get Sakura to shut up. Sakura listened quietly as she couldn't hear him telling her to shut up.

Billy was drooling fast asleep by the hotline as Him dialed the number. "Hello?" he answered the ringing phone.

"I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE MAYOR!" Him yelled, threatening.

"Uh, he's not here right now, can I take a massage?" Billy asked, dumbly.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Him asked, still evilly.

"Uh... I dunno..." Billy then exposed the story of how the Gangrene Gang had been using the Powerpuff hotline to make prank calls and that they had kidnapped Sakura.

"WHAT!?" Him growled, then dropped his voice. "You don't say... Well, to whom might I be speaking?

"Uh, this is Billy."

"Billy who?"

"Big Billy from the Gangrene Gang. Who is this?" Billy asked as Him hung up. "Hello?"

Him called Mojo and Fuzzy and told them what he found out from Billy.

"We shall go and punish them!" Mojo shouts.

Fuzzy voiced his agreement.

Sakura looked at Ace as he opened the door. She yelped under the gag as he pinched her tushie and purposely made a mark on her neck.

"Now shut it..." Ace grins, lecherously before shutting the door and settling down on the sofa again.

"Hello?" Billy called into the phone once HIM hung up.

HIM came in with the other two villains and stood before the gang, he would look for Sakura once he would get down to business. "So... You guys like to make CRANK CALLS!?" he sounded more evil than usual and went to attack the boys with Mojo and Fuzzy on his side.

Mojo stood there with a blaster in hand. He and the others fought with the gang, him and Fuzzy practically playing baseball with Arturo and Snake. Ace looked extremely worried as he looked at Him.

"Oh, the foolishness, cut the ribbon, pshaw!" the Mayor mumbled to himself going inside his office to see the Gangrene gang being beaten up by Him, Fuzzy, and Mojo!" "Oh, my!" he then tip-toed over to call the Powerpuff Girls right away.

Kenny poked his head in and went to help Sakura.

Ace ended up being attacked too. "You won't find the girl if ya kill me!" he shouts, in fear and pain from the beating.

Sakura kept still and quietly. She smiled behind the gag though once she heard Him's voice. Him didn't kill Ace, but he blasted him with lasers from his eyes. 

Kenny went to help Sakura as he found her during the fight and pulled her out of her situation. "You okay, old friend?" 

Sakura nodded, tearing off the rest of her bonds after her hands were freed. She pulled the gag off and gave Kenny a hug. She then looked at Him as he for once fought the true bad guys of the day. "Thanks for coming to help too, Ken-Ken." she tells her friend since childhood.

Kenny smiled at his best friend. He then decided to try to call the girls himself with the ruckus as they didn't believe the Mayor. 

"I'll with you soon." Him assured Sakura, still torturing the Gang.

Sakura went up to the three 'good' villains after they had done. She threw her arms around Him, ignoring Mojo and Fuzzy's surprised looks.

"You okay, darling?" Him asked, his voice very soft and sweet as it usually was when he wasn't furious. 

Sakura hugged Him gently but tightly. "Now that you're here too." she says quietly. She hoped Him wouldn't see the mark on her neck.

Mojo looked at Him. "You... Her?" he asks, shocked.

"Got a problem with that, Monkey Boy?" Him snarled at Mojo. 

"Uh, no, sir!" Mojo says, panicked. He then ran off so not to make Him more mad.

Sakura buried her face in Him's feather boa. Kenny was surprised too, but he didn't make as big a fuss over it like Mojo did.

Blossom sleepily answered the phone. "Hello?" she asks.

"Powerpuff Girls, you're not gonna believe this!" the Mayor cried. "The Gangrene Gang, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him are right here fighting in my office!"

"Yeah, right, Mayor... Very funny..." Blossom yawns and then hung up before tucking herself back into bed.

The Girls snuggly were in bed. Once the hotline buzzed again, they woke up in anger and being disturbed. Buttercup then used her laser vision to zap the hotline so they could get some sleep. "Good night, Professor!" they all said together and sleeping soundly.

The Professor was still on the phone.

The girls' cellphone that Sakura had given them so she could contact them wherever they were rung.

Sakura went up to the three 'good' villains after they had done. She threw her arms around Him, ignoring Mojo and Fuzzy's surprised looks. Blossom groaned, but told Buttercup, who told Bubbles, to answer the phone.

"Bubbles, get the phone." Buttercup groaned.

Bubbles sighed and went to the cell phone that had a lighter buzz noise than their traditional hotline. "Powerpuff spare hotline?" her voice rang like a desk secretary.

Blossom listened quietly.

"Oh, okay," Bubbles calmly hung up. "SAKURA'S IN TROUBLE!" she suddenly yelled, waking up her sisters. 

Blossom shot up and got dressed. "Come on, let's go!" she orders.

Buttercup and Bubbles got dressed too and they flew down to Townsville Hall. They were surprised to see that the Gangrene Gang was beaten up and Fuzzy and Him were there.

"You guys saved Sakura?" Blossom asks, her eyes wide.

Sakura turned to look at the girls, "Yes..." she says softly.

Fuzzy waved to the girls, after all it wasn't their fault for earlier and he helped beat the true ones.

"A little birdie told us..." Him explained, gesturing to Billy.

"Hey!" Buttercup pounced onto Billy's stomach and he coughed up Sakura's cell phone.

Bubbles caught it and handed it to the older girl. "Here you go!"

"I can't believe three super villains saved the day..." Kenny was surprised of today's outcome.

Sakura put the cellphone into a bag, looking disgusted by it. She leaned back into Him so it was like he was hugging her from behind.

Fuzzy looked at Him and then at seemingly nothing. "Do we get a ending for savin' the day?" he asks.

The Narrator seemed unsure.

Blossom nodded. "They do deserve it... So when we go where we need to go they can have their ending..." she says.

"Oh, sorry Sakura." Bubbles smiled apologetically.

"This is a strange occurrence, but they have a point." Kenny said.

"I DEMAND A CREDIT FOR SAVING THE DAY!" Him threatened the Narrator.

"Chill, Him, chill!" Buttercup soothed him.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Sakura tells Bubbles ruffling her hair gently. She then turned so she could wrap her arms around Him to hug him. "You will, love..." she says.

"Yes, you will," the Narrator says. "Just tell us what you'll all do." he then adds.

Bubbles smiled at her. 

"We saved the day, what else is there?" Him asked.

"Afterwards!" the Narrator exclaims, finally getting annoyed.

"I may go and do the work-out I missed..." Sakura says, giving a tiny wink to Him.

"Bed..." Blossom says with a yawn.

"Go home." Fuzzy says.

Him bushed a bit and petted Sakura on the head. 

"Yeah... It's late..." Buttercup nodded.

Bubbles had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor.

"Come on, Girls, I'll take ya home." Kenny offered.

Sakura leaned into his touch. "Thanks, Ken-Ken... I can't miss an exercise..." she says sweetly.

Blossom gently shook Bubbles awake. "Bubbles, Kenny's gonna take us home." she says softly.

The Narrator waited for everybody to return to where they needed to go.

"It's okay, I'll take care of the Girls." Kenny took Blossom's hand as Blossom took Buttercup's and Buttercup took Bubbles as they followed Kenny to his car.

Bubbles murmured a bit, still sleepy, but she managed to walk okay without running into anything. Him giggled, eager to exercise with Sakura like he had planned for the day. 

Sakura smiled up at Him. She really did love this villain, from his slicked back hair to the points of his high heeled thigh high boots. She also liked both sides of his personality. "Shall we go?" she asks with a wink and a giggle.

Fuzzy went off home.

The Narrator then started to finish the 'episode' "So once again... Uh, I mean... And so the city was saved by... Him, Mojo and Fuzzy..." he states.

"Let's." Him agreed, offering his claw for her to hold.

Kenny put the Girls in the backseat, got them buckled up and drove to the Utonium house. Sakura took his claw, standing closer to Him. Blossom yawned and rested her head against Bubbles'.

The Professor was still standing there awaiting to be connected to whoever was going to give him the ten million dollars.

Kenny quietly gathered the Girls in his arms and pushed the door open gently. He then saw the Professor on the phone and rolled his eyes, going upstairs to their bedroom. He got them into their nightgowns and tucked them in for the night. He saw that the Hotline was melted. "I'll buy them a new one..." he mumbled to himself and went to the door and kept it to a crack, remembering that Bubbles was afraid of the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Los Dos Mojos!

The next couple of days passed without much bother. Sakura had hung out with him for a couple of hours each day before coming back home and spending time with her family and Kenny.

On the third day since the crank call incident the Narrator once spoke again. "The City of Townsville... Is under renovation..." he says, before carrying on mentioning about how it didn't really affect anyone not even Mojo Jojo and the Powerpuff Girls.

People are trying to go about their days in the city, even though the Powerpuff Girls were on a crime fighting case. Inside a building there were people at their desks working and their papers flew everywhere. Some people are waiting for the bus and there are zips right past them as well. Mojo Jojo is in his hovercraft and he is making unnecessary changes to the city. He laughed as he moved some beams and suddenly he stopped.

"Huh? Dead-End? I can go no further, this is the end of the line!" Mojo cried in dismay.

The girls had cornered Mojo. 

"We've got you now..." Blossom tells him.

Buttercup added his first name "Mojo..."

"Jojo..." Bubbles finishes.

"Power up girls!" Blossom announces.

Sakura was following the path left by the ones who were fighting. She had been taking the girls for Ice Cream and Mojo had started his tricks, and felt like she should follow them. Today she was wearing her white poet's blouse with paint splodges and her black leggings and flat shoes.

Mojo noticed they had used their laser beams and he laughed as he was completely unharmed with his hovercraft. "You cannot hurt me with your puny eye beams! But why don't you try this on for size!?" he taunted, clicking one of the buttons of his control panel and a cannon came for the Girls to destroy them once and for all. It came to hit a grinder to make it fall loose and come down to hit the Girls, knocking them out of their reverie.

"Scramble!" Blossom shouts as she and Buttercup both dove out of the way.

"Bubbles, look out!" she then shouts to their youngest sister.

Sakura came just in time to see the girder hit one of it's targets. She ignored the fact she had no powers and ran to help Bubbles. Bubbles kept losing her laser vision and stopped once she noticed her sisters were gone. She looked up as she was hit by the grinder and falling instantly, but landed into Sakura's arms. 

Mojo laughed as he succeeded in harming one of the Girls, even if he didn't kill her. "I, Mojo Jojo have knocked you out! I have put you in a state of unconsciousness! Ha-ha! I laugh at your pain! I make a sound of pleasure at your shortcomings! I do this because I am bad! I am evil! I am Mojo Jojo!" the evil monkey got away on his hovercraft and left the Girls alone.

Bubbles eyes shut and they didn't open again.

"We better get her home," Buttercup observed. "That looked ugly."

Blossom nodded. "Sakura, you hold Bubbles, me and Buttercup will fly you home." she says. She took a hold of one of Sakura's arms, still allowing the young adult to hold Bubbles.

Sakura, who had caught Bubbles, held the youngest of the triplets close and safe. She would bandage the girl's head when they got home. Bubbles didn't respond to anything happening, but she was luckily still breathing.

"Now, Girls, no playing with Bubbles a while, she needs to rest now, she had a bad blow to the head, we'll see her later." the Professor advised the remaining girls once there were bandages now around the blonde girl's head.

Sakura looked at Professor Utonium. "Dad, I'll stay with her..." she says softly. Someone of the adults needed to keep an eye on the young one. She stroked Bubbles' hair very gently.

Blossom watched, she knew Sakura loved them all the same and that she looked after the one who was ill, if they got ill, more than the others. She admired that about Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura, let us know when she wakes up." the Professor said, leaving the room.

Buttercup was visibly jealous of the attention Bubbles was getting, but she could understand why. She was now very worried for her sister. "I hope she isn't dead..."

"No, she isn't, sweetie, and we'll do something you like when she wakes up, okay?" Sakura asks her green-eyed sister.

Blossom tugged on Buttercup's arm. "Come on, we'll go and play a video game or something." she says.

Buttercup sighed, shrugging and left with Blossom.

Bubbles still didn't react, she was peacefully in the center of the Powerpuff bed. Sakura carefully sat on the bed next to the poorly Powerpuff. She gently stroked the girl's hair, before she started to doze in a daydream.

Bubbles' eyes flickered. She woke up and she seemed alarmed by her surroundings. She also saw Sakura next to her and jumped out of the bed. She saw the bandages around her pigtails and snapped them off and glared at Sakura. "How dare you hold me hostage as a hostage, criminal, and villain, I shall annihilate you! I will destroy you!" she spoke suddenly and quickly, nearly sounding like Mojo's accent.

Sakura snapped out of her doze quickly. "What? Bubbles, why are you acting like Mojo, sweetie?" she asks, gently.

"I am not that wretched, girlish and annoying Bubbles, I am the one, the only, Mojo Jojo and I shall go to my observatory and take what is rightfully mine so I shall rule the world!" Bubbles proclaimed, then took her hand. "And you are coming with me as my victim, hostage, and follower! Hahahahaha!"

Sakura, sensing that the bump on the head must have caused more damage than thought, allowed the girl to pull her along. She acted like she was scared of her 'Mojo Jojo'.

Bubbles smiled evilly, then made her way to the volcano observatory.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile the real Mojo was calmly in his lair taking a break from the day and taking a nice shower. It probably looked comical as they walked. The small Bubbles pulling along a fakely scared looking Sakura towards Mojo's 'secret' hideout. Sakura was going along with it to make sure Bubbles didn't hurt herself. And plus in this mindset Bubbles would probably have taken her anyway. She watched as Bubbles stole Mojo's outfit.

Bubbles beat up Mojo and got him to leave the lair as she donned Mojo's clothes down to the brain helmet. Sakura looked at her sister, the brain helmet didn't work, but the rest actually suited the blonde-haired Powerpuff. She stood around waiting for Bubbles to carry on. She was trying to think of how to return the girl back to normal. She once tried sneaking away to check in the lab part of Mojo's hideout. She however stopped and followed what Bubbles wanted her 'his' hostage to do.

"Time to destroy the world for my goal, conquest and best achievement!" Bubbles procliamed and hopped into the hovercraft. "Now to finish what I started, that Bubbles is down, if I'm lucky, I'll get Buttercup and Blossom too, which is to say I wish to destroy the three of them and become the ruler of Townsville with no one to stop me, I will not cease, I will not desist, I WILL RULE ALL!" she started the hovercraft and went back to where the episode began.

Sakura managed to convince 'Mojo' to keep her close by, after all the sisters would be worried as to her being there. She would show however that she wasn't in any real danger by winking at Blossom and Buttercup. Bubbles moved the robot for destruction on the city.

Sakura watched her sister as she did this. It was very clever, a bump to the head did wonders at times. She decided to have a little fun too. "Can I press this button?" she asks pointing to one.

"NOO! Cease, desist, stop, do not press that button under any circumstances!" Bubbles nearly screeched at her, sounding like a real troubled chimpanzee.

"Ow, my ears..." Sakura mutters. She then made herself look overly cheery. "How about this one?" she asks pointing to a strange button labelled 'disable'. Her finger was close to pressing it.

"Where could they be?" Buttercup noticed that two of her sisters were missing. She then looked on the bed and an empty chair that was by their bed. "These are her bandages!"

Blossom came out from under the bed. "She's not under here, nor is Sakura, this isn't like them..." she says. She then gasped as the hotline buzzed. "The Hotline!" she exclaims. "What is it, Mayor?" he asks.

"Blossom! Mojo Jojo is destroying Soho with his Robo Jojo, and that's a big no-no! So hurry up and go-go!" the Mayor cried from his office, seeing everything from his window.

Sakura managed to convince 'Mojo' to keep her close by, after all the sisters would be worried as to her being there. She would show however that she wasn't in any real danger by winking at Blossom and Buttercup.

Blossom looked at a pile of toys behind her, after hanging up. "Oh, No! Buttercup, let's move out!" she kind of orders her sister.

"But what about Bubbles and Sakura?" Buttercup popped from the toy pile, visibly concerned for her younger sister.

Blossom, looked slightly grim, "We don't have time for that now, Townsville's in trouble again!" she says.

"Hurry! Hurry, Girls! Mojo has got a big, mean destruction machine!" the Narrator announces.

Buttercup watched this and was fooled, not knowing the villain was her own sibling. "That's Mojo alright and it looks like he's holding Sakura hostage."

"He's certainly outdone himself this time... And how'd he get Sakura?" Blossom states and asks rhetorically though angrily.

"NOOO!" Bubbles cried, turning her head with her hands still on the controls to come toward Bllossom and Buttercup.

"Here he comes!" Buttercup cried.

Sakura pouted slightly. She couldn't help it, she was actually having a little fun, plus it kept 'Mojo' busy while she thought of a way to help 'Mojo' return back to being Bubbles.

"Hold your ground..." Blossom cautions.

"Boy," a distant voice said. It was revealed to be the real Mojo half naked, watching the impact of the robot on Townsville. He was really stunned. "This situation would be much more menacing if it were actually me in there…Wouldn't it?"

"Mojo Jojo!?" Buttercup growled and went to charge toward the demented mutated creature.

"Buttercup, wait!" Blossom exclaims. She went to stop the girl as she beat Mojo Jojo up. "Buttercup! If Mojo's here then he can't possibly be the one destroying Townsville" she tells the black-haired, green-eyed counterpart.

"Ooh, can I have a go?!" Sakura chirps then. She was almost like an annoying child that was on a sugar rush.

Bubbles sharply sighed, sllowly shutting her eyes. "Kids these days..."

Buttercup was beating up Mojo, ignoring Blossom, until she made that conclusion. "Then who is in the Robo Jojo with Sakura?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Mojo weakly pointed to the robot.

"Bubbles!?" Mojo and Bubbles asked now they got a good look at the blonde girl and not the crazy monkey.

"Bubbles?!" The Narrator exclaims.

Quite a few other's exclaimed 'Bubbles' in disbelief. Sakura gave a tiny wink to Buttercup and Blossom. She looked at the real Mojo and raised an eyebrow. 

"I am not Bubbles! Bubbles is not who I am! I am the one, the only, single solitary doer of dastardly deeds! Purveyor of pestilence! Interloper of lawlessness! Menace to mankind! I am bad! I am evil! I am Mojo Jojo!" Bubbles monologued then laughed wickedly. 

Mojo grew irritated and folded his arms at Bubbles' speech of sounding like him of English, or as the Girls dubbed it as 'Mo'Linguish'. "I do not talk like that! The way I communicate is much different. I do not reiterate, repeat, reinstate the same thing over and over again. I am clear, concise, to the point! I--"

Mojo was cut off once Buttercup tackled him and started beating him senseless again.

As Buttercup beat on Mojo, Blossom flies over, also angry. "What sort of evil have you bestowed on our younger sister?" she asks, harshly.

Sakura looked at Bubbles. She seemed distracted, maybe she could try to restrain the girl.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mojo stood up, shoving Buttercup aside a bit. "I'm wet, I'm naked, Your sister is wearing my clothes. And this is all part of some evil plot…TO RULE THE WORLD AS A SOGGY CHIMP IN MY BIRTHDAY SUIT?!"

"Buttercup, I don't think Mojo is behind this one. That bonk to Bubbles' head must have made her believe she is Mojo Jojo." Blossom states, almost stating the obvious.

Sakura reached out to grab a hold of Bubbles.

"No, really? Do you think?" Mojo snorted, sarcastically.

"Enough of this tomfoolery! Cease and desist! And furthermore, shut up, and release me foolish human female!" Bubbles demanded.

Blossom looked mad at Bubbles. "Okay, Bubbles. Quit Monkeying around. It's not funny!" Blossom shouts. She frowned slightly more at Sakura's reply but hoped there was enough of Bubbles left in Bubbles' mind to not really hurt Sakura.

"Nope..." Sakura mutters. She hoped that her holding Bubbles would stop any possible casualties.

Bubbles wiggled out of Sakura's grip and walked toward Blossom. "For the last time, I am not Bubbles! I AM MOJO!" she yelled as she socked Blossom into a construction site. Everyone looked visibly worried at what had just happened.

Sakura looked completely shocked. She couldn't believe Bubbles had done that. Blossom stuck where she landed, her hair bow askew slightly. She looked stunned.

"Uh-oh, Bubbles done a bad thing..." the Narrator informs, also sounding shocked.

Blossom got extremely mad, she went charging across the site aiming to attack Bubbles.

"Blossom wait, she's our sister!" Buttercup stood in front of the leader girl to stop her from attacking little Bubbles.

Bubbles laughed tauntingly and looked at Sakura. "Surrender, all of you, now, this instant, pronto!"

Sakura looked straight back at Bubbles, frowning but she knew Bubbles couldn't help it right now.

"Yeah, but that really hurt..." Blossom whines slightly.

"I know, I know. But two wrongs don't make a right. She hits you, you hit her. Suddenly we're all hitting each other, then we'll all be right back where we started." Buttercup sounded really responsible now. That's really unlike her, but if Blossom's not doing it, who else could do it, besides Sakura being held captive?

"What's the matter, Buttercup?" Bubbles taunted. "'Fraid I'll whoop the skirt off ya?"

Buttercup completely forgot about her moral and glared at her sisters, then back mostly at Bubbles. "Alright, let's kick her butt." she went ready to attack on Bubbles.

Sakura hadn't liked the look Bubbles had given her, but it wasn't truly Bubbles. Blossom restrained Buttercup by holding her foot. She then started to talk about how they had an 'intrinsic' duty to uphold peace in the town and among themselves.

"Why'd I have to open my fat trap?" Buttercup groaned.

Bubbles had enough of their conversation. "Enough of this chatter! It's time to meet your maker!"

"Leave the Professor out of this!" Both girls yell, forgetting to not attack Bubbles, though not willing to make the first move.

Sakura saw how mad Bubbles looked now and her eyes widened just as Bubbles went forward to attack she leaned out to try and grab her, though her brain forgot to remind her she was up quite high and that Bubbles wasn't in reach. "No! Don't!" she yells, yelping in fear as she fell out of the robot.

Mojo saw her falling out. He was worried for the sake of her life and quickly rushed to carry her so she wouldn't fall too far and hurt herself. If HIM were to be watching this by any chance, Mojo's goose would be cooked in the villains name. He only saved her for his benefit and got nervous. "Please don't fall, please don't fall." he muttered as the Girls fought.

Sakura landed in Mojo's arms. She blinked and looked at the quite strong chimp. "Uh, thanks, Monkey-Butt..." she mutters, using a name similar to what him called him. She gave a cheesy grin then. "Ok, I'll just toodle off..." she says, kind of hopefully.

After the first wave of attacks, Blossom and Buttercup were both injured and looked woozy.

Mojo saw the Girls defeated by Bubbles and dropped Sakura instantly in awestruck. Mojo was surprised and he felt super delighted. "RIGHT ON! We did it! We finally destroyed the Powerpuff Girls! Now there is no one to stop us! Hand in hand, we can work together. We can rule the world! Just you and me, Bubbles!"

Bubbles seethed at being called by her real name yet again. " I'm not Bubbles! Bubbles is not my name! For the name "Bubbles" is not a correct name to address me by, because it is not my name! If you were to address me by the name "Mojo Jojo," that would be correct. For my name is Mojo Jojo! And I will only be addressed by that name, which is Mojo Jojo! And furthermore, it is not we who will rule the world, it is I! I, being Mojo Jojo, who is not Bubbles— shall rule this world alone, which is to say, without anybody else! And without anybody else shall I rule this world! And when this world is ruled by only one person, and not a collective group—that one person who shall be ruling the world will be none other than me! Mojo Jojo!"

The real Mojo grew angered from this. "Oh, shut up!" he took out his laser to knock some sense int othe girl for sure now.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelps, as she hit the floor. She frowned and went to pull the laser away from Mojo. She wouldn't allow him to shoot her sister.

"HEY!" Mojo struggled.

The laser beam hit a fence, and hit Bubbles in the head, knocking her back and banging her head again. Bubbles slowly opened her eyes as her head was hit again and looked over to see Mojo ranting to Sakura.

"That's all just well enough, because in reality there is only room enough in this world for one Mojo Jojo. One shall be the number of Mojo Jojo's in the world, and the number of Mojo Jojo's in the world shall be one. Two Mojo Jojo's is too many, and three is right out! So the only Mojo Jojo there is room for in the world shall be me! And being the only Mojo Jojo in the world, I will rule the world in which there is only one MOJO JOJO!" Mojo ranted, but didn't hurt Sakura. 

"S-Sakura? What? What happened...?" Bubbles asked, wearily.

"Idiot chimp here knocked you out and you though you were him..." Sakura tells the girl, ignoring Mojo's rant. After all it was just annoying and now Bubbles could beat Mojo up for what he did. She still had a hand on the laser to stop him from shooting anyone.

Bubbles looked at Sakura, smiling that she was safe. However, she saw her two other sisters were smashed into the road, looking like craters and that a broken grinder was overhead and Mojo was hooting and hollering. She had heard what Sakura said, but she was sure she wouldn't had hurt them and that the evil monkey did it. "There's only one evildoer in the world who could have done this to Townsville. And that's…MOJO JOJO!" she then started to pummel Mojo for this day she wished she could forget. 

"Look!" Buttercup pointed as Mojo was being taken care of by Bubbles.

Sakura was safe enough yes, as she had a hold on the laser. She ducked, almost like she had Practiced it when Bubbles lunged at Mojo.

Blossom smiled. "It looks like Bubbles is back to her old sweet self again, and Sakura is safe." she says with a smile.

"That's good," Buttercup agreed. "'Cuz there certainly isn't enough room in the world for TWO Mojo Jojo's."

"I heard that!" Blossom agrees.

Sakura tucked the laser into the waistband of her leggings. "Not getting that back, Monkey-Butt..." she mutters.

"Yeah, so did we, a million times already!" The Narrator says annoyed. He then spieled off his usual ending bit, only he made it so it was just about Mojo Bubbles Powerpuff Girl and ended in a rant like Mojo saying that he was the narrator and so that was why he could say it.

Him groaned from the narration and turned off that episode, rubbing his head a bit. "Mojo's speech gives me a splitting migraine, but I'll give him this... He did look after Sakura that moment..." he gave a charming smile and speaking, seemingly to no one. "Not bad, not bad at all..." he turned off his television for the day of this episode of the Powerpuff Girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Octi Evil, also find out how Him and Sakura became an item! Read & Review!

Two months after the Mojo Bubbles, or the case of Mobu Ujo as Sakura called it, Sakura was reclining on the sofa, against Him. One hand was resting on Him's claw and the other was on her stomach. "Do you remember when we first came into contact with each other?" she asks, quietly so not to disturb the lazy, comfortable atmosphere that was created.

She was enjoying this time with the one she loved, as she had been busy with making sure the house ran smooth, that she had time to spend with the girls when they weren't fighting small monsters and minor villains, and spending time with her best friend. She hadn't really had much time to spend with Him.

Him thought back before answering. "Yes.... If I remember correctly, it was when I was 'comforting' little Bubbles with her prized doll... Seeing that little baby girl cry really broke my heart..."

"Aww, love..." she says softly. Sakura turned so she could look up into his face and hug him. "I'd not long moved here, still surprised by the silly Narrator..." she reminisces, before the memories of that time started to shine through.

"Yes, he takes some getting used to..." Him sighed, remembering with her. 

"The City of Townsville..." The Narrator started, before continuing after a three-headed snake reared up. "... Is under attack!" he announces.

The Girls flew in as the snake was trying to attack the town as monsters do best in Townsville. Buttercup pounded each of them and Bubbles beat the wind out of the third head. Buttercup grabbed the heads as Blossom grabbed the tail. Bubbles went to the center as she watched this and saw the monster become a jump-rope for her. "Wheee!" Bubbles cheered as she jumped in mid-air.

"It seems once again the day's been saved..." the Narrator started.

Sakura had been making her way to where the girls were. Her bi-colored eyes were wide and she looked pale. She hadn't been there long and was scared by the strange disembodied voice that randomly called out and was worried about her sisters.

The scene was actually being watched on a TV set.

"Oh, it appears our girls are being watched. But by who? Oh, No! Not... I-I-I can't say it!" the Narrator also say the part from 'Oh No!' sound scared and panic-stricken.

There is a figure who is ambiguously male sitting on a pink sofa watching this very episode. It's none other than the feared villain in all of Townsville. Before the Girls were born, he didn't attack the city because it was miserable enough already but once the Girls started to save the day, the villain known as Him decided to try to make others miserable. "Ohhh.... snake beast, "You didn't destroy them at all, did you? How could you let the Powerpuff Girls," his eyes glowed as red as his skin. "HUMILIATE YOU!?" his voice made the room shake, then his voice got soft. "So completely, hmm?" 

"Yo, Blossom, catch!" Buttercup held the snake creature over her head and threw it to Blossom very hard like she would on the playground to knock a kid out of the game.

"Buttercup! Not so hard!" she yells, her words stopping as she screamed as she caught the creature. She flew backwards and crashed into a building where the Mayor and Ms Bellum were.

"Well, Ms. Bellum, you can go back to work now..." the mayor had said before Blossom had crashed into the building.

"Sorry about that Mayor..." Blossom says, apologetically as she got up. She saw the other two girls, Sakura with them.

Sakura had been carried by Bubbles over to them. "Blossom, are you okay, sweetheart?" she asks smiling in slight relief as the girl gave her affirmative.

Bubbles turned to her, nearly sniffling. "They're gonna fight I just know it..."

"Well if only you could catch!" Buttercup hissed at Blossom, not sorry at all for the damage she caused.

"You threw it too hard!" Blossom shouts back, angry at Buttercup.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Sakura says softly as Blossom and Buttercup started fighting and picked the girl up, like one would hold a doll, though in a way so she was hugging the girl.

"Did not!" Buttercup argued.

Bubbles sniffled and kept her face close to Sakura as Blossom and Buttercup argued ruckusly.

"Did too!" Blossom argues back.

Sakura held the youngest Powerpuff close. "Shh, Shh..." she soothes. "Come on girls stop fighting..." she tells them firmly but softly.

"Who's that...?" Him wondered as he saw the older girl protecting Bubbles like a surrogate mother.

"Did not!" Buttercup continued.

Bubbles watched in sadness.

"Did too!" Blossom retorts again. Both seemed not to care that this was making Bubbles and Sakura upset, though Sakura was mostly upset because it was causing Bubbles to be upset.

Sakura was stroking the blonde's hair gently. She was frowning softly at her sisters' fighting. "Come on, girls, Dad won't be happy..." she tries to stop them, she never raised her voice or seemed mad at all.

"Did not!" Buttercup hissed.

Bubbles was quiet, too sad to speak up.

"Did too!" Blossom shouts.

"Guys, we hate it when you fight..." Sakura says, her face falling to sadness. She had never seen anyone fight like this out of her family before. She had been there a few months, and she already loved the girls and her dad so much it hurt when she saw them upset or hurt.

"Stop it!" Bubbles finally spoke up, making her sisters now pay attention to her. "We do, we hate it when you guys fight..." there were now tears in her eyes.

Him was shocked at Bubbles' and Sakura's acts. He rewound over and over to see their sadness. "Yes, yes, well, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GIRLS FIGHT! I think you should fight more often... Oh, Bubbles... don't cry little one... I'm here for you.." he giggled rather eerily.


	6. Chapter 6

They went home and soon it became nighttime. The Narrator decided to narrate like he was meant to. "So after saving the day the girls went home to have some peace and quiet." he says, but was interrupted.

"SHUT UP, BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yells from in the house.

"Well maybe not..." the Narrator says, sounding slightly surprised.

The red-headed and black-haired Powerpuffs were fighting in the hallway the Professor between them. The Professor is trying to sort out Buttercup and Blossom while Sakura offered to stay upstairs to comfort Bubbles.

Sakura was sitting on the bed holding Bubbles gently. She was slightly rocking the girl and even had the toy octopus 'Octi' next to them.

"I don't like arguing... Why can't we all just get along 'stead of fighting?" Bubbles was indeed broken right now.

"I don't know, sweetheart..." Sakura says so soft though Bubbles could hear it. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's eyes, and wiped her own eyes. She hated seeing the sweetest of the sisters crying so much.

Bubbles kept crying against Sakura.

"Bubbles.... Bubbles...." a distant voice said.

"Huh?" Bubbles looked around. "Who said that?"

"Bubbles...." the voice seemed to had been coming from her prized octopus doll.

"Octi?" Bubbles asked in disbelief.

Sakura heard the voice too, the low hypnotic quality causing her to look at the doll too. Her eyes widened slightly and she wiped the few tears from her own eyes.

"Yes, Bubbles, I can talk..." the doll said. "And I heard what you were saying about your sisters. You're right, Bubbles, it's wrong for them to fight." 

"You are talking!" Bubbles was surprised, and turned to Sakura. "Did you see that? Octi's talking to me!"

"I hear it too, Bubbles..." she says softly. The voice was so low and soft it was quite hypnotic. She looked at the toy and then her sister and back.

"Yes, Bubbles and Sakura, come closer so I can tell you more..." the doll told them.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Buttercup snapped from downstairs.

"Just listen to me next time!" Blossom snaps back.

Sakura glanced back at the door, looking worried. She held Bubbles gently still. She looked worried as the door started to close, the slight trance that started was broken a little.

"Let's not listen to that anymore," Octi advised as the door mysteriously shut by itself. "Listen, in my opinon, Blossom is being far too bossy for her own good... In fact, I think that Buttercup should be in charge. Yeah, that's it. Bubbles, you should talk to Buttercup and tell her that she should be running the show." it was revealed to be Him possessing the doll and watching Bubbles and Sakura's every move.

Bubbles looked back at Sakura, unsure of what to do now. Octi was her best friend, but he was a doll, but Sakura was her big sister and a maternal figure to her, Blossom, and Buttercup.

Sakura glanced back at Bubbles slowly. She gave a tiny nod. "If Blossom's plan doesn't work..." she says softly. Normally she would say they should all work together but something was making her think that maybe it should be tried.

"What did I tell you about Him? He's Evil! Evil pure and simple!" the Narrator says, a shudder in his voice clear.

"Come join us, Sakura.... You're the oldest and yet Blossom takes control of you," Octi said, hypnotically. "You would probably be better off for more respect when the Girls are on their own instead of you getting in trouble with one of their fits."

Sakura sighed softly and nodded. "You're right, Octi..." she says softly and slowly. She squeezed Bubbles very gently in the hug/hold.

The narrator audibly showed his shudder. "Evil..." he says.

The Professor opened the bedroom door. "Now, I don't wanna hear another word from you two, it's bedtime now!"

Bubbles looked to see her sisters come in. "Oh, is it that late already?"

Sakura stood up off the bed and helped her sisters get into their nightclothes. "Night, night." she says, her voice back to normal. She then made sure they were okay first.

The next day the Hotline buzzed in the school. Blossom rushed to answer it. "Yes, Mayor... What?... We'll be right there..." she tells the mayor. She looked at her sisters, not happy with Buttercup still, but the City was more important. "We need to go and fight a monster..." she says.

Sakura saw Blossom taking control and frowned softly. "I'm coming with you girls..." she says. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue T-shirt with a denim knee dress and knee high socks with shoes that matched the t-shirt. Her hair was in low pigtails.

"No..." Blossom says, not happy with it, once again taking charge.

"Ready!" Buttercup told Blossom.

Bubbles clung onto Octi, planning on flying with him since he had comforted her last night. Sakura looked at her. She felt like she had to go, she could try to help any citizen in danger to get out of the way at least. Plus she didn't want to be too far from Bubbles... And Octi.

"Stay here, Sakura." Blossom orders and flew off.

Buttercup flew, ready to take down this case and get back to school. Bubbles flew too, a little unsure, so she clung onto Octi as she kept flying with her sisters. 

"Come, Sakura, you can help me with arts and crafts." Ms. Keane suggested.

Sakura looked at Bubbles as she left, giving a tiny nod to remind the girl to tell Buttercup if she thought it was necessary. She then went to help Ms. Keane.

Blossom flew faster than Bubbles. "Bubbles, come on! And put down that doll, you know better!" she orders. She really was being bossy.

Bubbles stopped in mid air. She went back down to the ground and faced her doll. "Octi, I have to put you down."

"Why?" Octi asked. "Just because Blossom told you to?"

"But--"

"Blossom's not always right, you know."

"Oh?"

Blossom and Buttercup were trying to attack the turtle monster terrorizing the town.

"Go for the head!" Blossom orders, flying for the head.

The monster turned to face her and Buttercup and shot at them with it's laser beam eyes. It hit then dead on and sent them flying to the ground.

Both remaining Powerpuffs fell on the ground just before Bubbles. "Blossom! Buttercup!"

"You see?" Octi rubbed it in.

Buttercup climbed out of her hole. "Let me try my--" Before she could name her attack, the leader sister rudely interrupted with her bossiness.

"Go for the arms!" Blossom orders. She then flew off to attack the monster.

"Your plans aren't working!" Buttercup called back to her.

"Uh... Buttercup?" Bubbles spoke up nervously.

Buttercup whipped her head, impatiently. "What, Bubbles?"

"Uh... Well.... Octi says you should do what you want to do... Don't follow Blossom..."

"Octi, you're speaking my language!" Buttercup then sky rocketed off after the monster to do what she wanted to do for a change.

"Buttercup! where are you?!" Blossom yells, screaming slightly as the beast swung it's arm at her. She dodged it.

Buttercup flew to the water tank. She tore it loose and let the water run over the next few roads much to Blossom's dismay. An old woman was strolling down the street in her scooter just then as the water was rushing for the turtle monster.

"Buttercup! Don't!" Blossom yells, her voice higher pitched than normal.

Buttercup ignored her. She used the water tank fly through the air and hit the turtle. The turtle's shell was knocked and flew right over Blossom's head. 

"Oh, no!" Blossom gasps, her voice small and high. She covered her face with her hands.

The old woman was coming closer down the street, completely unaware about her surroundings. She then noticed a shadow is over her and sees the turtle coming toward her. Buttercup now thinks she's gone too far and got nervous with no way to stop the mutant reptile."It's headed straight for that senior citizen!" The narrator announces.

Blossom seemed so fearful almost. "Oh, no..." she repeats.

Sakura, meanwhile, was helping Ms. Keane with helping the kids do arts and crafts. The little nerdy kid in class, Elmer, was reaching for the glue again to eat it.

Sakura looked at the kid and went over to him. "No eating paste." she says softly, but firmly. She moved the paste away from him.

"Paste eater!" Mitch Mitchelson taunted.

Sakura looked at the kid. "Mitch, taunting isn't nice..." she tells him.

Mitch grunted and rolled his eyes as he went to work on his art project. Sakura smiled gently. She then helped Elmer sort his picture out without him eating the glue. Elmer smiled at her, then used his glue properly. 

Sakura smiled and patted his head gently. "Good boy." she says softly. She then went to help a few of the others.

"I felt a earth shake!" Julie Bean cried.

Sakura looked at her. "It'll probably be the aftershock from the girls' fight, don't worry, sweetheart." she says softly and soothingly.

Julie came back to sit down with the others.

The turtle had likely crushed the old woman. One of her scooter tires rolled out and there are no remains of the poor lady.

"Oops." Buttercup said, embarrassed and awkward.

Bubbles wasn't sure what to do, it looked like the Girls were going to argue again.

Blossom looked as the old woman popped her head out of the tire. She then glared harshly at Buttercup. "Let's go back to school to pick up Sakura..." she says, her voice low with anger. She didn't feel like going back to school to learn that afternoon.

"Bossy boots." Buttercup grumbled, following Blossom to school.

Bubbles stood there in silence and zipped to catch up with them.

Blossom flew in to pick up Sakura, literally. "Sorry, Ms. Keane, we have to go..." she says, her voice short and too calm.

Sakura blinked as she was lifted up. "Uh, see you later, Ms. Keane..." she says just before Blossom flew back home with her. She looked worriedly at Bubbles.

"Umm... Okay, goodbye girls, see you soon, have a good afternoon." Ms. Keane waved them off.

It took them a while but soon, after they got home and dinner was over, Blossom was in the hallway again, preparing to tell Buttercup off. "You recklessly endangered peoples' lives!" she yells at the green wearing Powerpuff.

Sakura was standing around the corner with Bubbles. She had a gentle hand on Bubbles' head.

"Did not!" Buttercup snapped.

The Professor was standing between the girls again trying to handle them with his best parental skills.

"And failed to follow orders!" Blossom adds angrily.

Sakura glanced at the octopus toy on Bubbles' shoulder. She stroked Bubbles' hair gently.

"Well, I should be the leader anyway!" Buttercup seethed.

"Girls, calm down!" the Professor tried to sort it.

"NO!" Buttercup glared at Blossom.

Bubbles was watching in sadness and a lot of concern. Nothing would have her sisters quit arguing. At least she had Octi and Sakura's comforts. 

The two arguing sisters kept on fighting.

"I've had it with your insubordination!" Blossom snaps nastily. She then shot a laser beam from her eyes to hit Buttercup. 

"Well, I had it with your 'leadership'!" Buttercup scoffed.

Blossom continued to argue with Buttercup.

Sakura looked completely shocked a moment, before her eyes returned to a normal wideness, if a little more closed than usual. She had changed out of her outfit from earlier, and her hair was in higher pigtails than earlier.

"Well, I suppose it was inevitable," Octi spoke to Bubbles. "I always knew they wouldn't last... on the same team!"

Him was laughing as he watched Buttercup and Blossom still bickering.

"Tha's enough, I'm gonna separate you two, oh, you'll have a time out!" the Professor scolded.

Sakura took Bubbles into the girls' bedroom. She sat on the floor with the girl crying into her lap and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Octi, Sakura... Now they're fighting more than ever, I'm so confused..." Bubbles sniffled, feeling lost in despair, but enjoyed the comfort Sakura gave her. "Octi... Tell me what to do..."

The doll was silent.

"Octi?" Bubbles grew concerned. She then kneeled by her doll. "Why don't you say something?"

After what felt like eternal silence, Octi finally spoke. "Stupid little girl..."

Sakura didn't recognize the voice, but she could tell it was someone different than the actual doll. Her eyes widened as she looked at the doll. She picked the doll up a second and turned it over and everything to see if there was a mic on it or something. She put it down, seeing nothing there and that the light of the room was going red.

"Huh?" Bubbles was surprised too.

"They're fighting because of you," the octopus doll started to grow in massive size. "Because you believe your toys can really talk and you actually do what they tell you to do."

"I know that voice..." Bubbles whispered, then grew sharp with anger. "You're HIM!"

Sakura moved Bubbles to be slightly behind her as she stood up. "Who's 'Him'?" she asks quietly. Her eyes were focused on the doll though.

"The most evil of all villains, he's the worst one of them all!" Bubbles explained the best she could with her five year old intellect. "His true name is to vile to dare to actually speak!"

"Very good, I'm flattered," Octi, now Him said, evilly. "But thank you, Bubbles. Thank you for helping me break up the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and DESTROY THE WORLD!" he said in his evil, low voice, breaking out of the house. "You're coming with me!" he wrapped a tentacle around Sakura to take her with him. 

"Oh, no! He's headed straight for Townsville! I've got to stop him," Bubbles now lowered her head sadly. "I just hope I don't mess this up too."

Sakura yelped as the tentacle grabbed her. The wind made her hair flutter a little as the large doll walked along with her in his grasp. She was glad that the tentacle that held her was so large her skirt wouldn't flutter as it held her around her waist and was so thick it went to her knees.

In the city proper, Octi's head can be seen bobbing among the buildings. It has now grown large enough to tower over them. Townspeople scream as the gargantuan doll approaches, and several cars are slammed against one another. One tentacle takes out a group of cars; others go to work demolishing bits of the skyline. Bubbles flies in and rises to face Octi to save her sister.

"STOP!" Bubbles hissed. "You used us!"

"Oh, is that what I did?" Him asked in his calm voice and went to grab Bubbles too. 

"That's not fair!" Bubbles cried.

"No, it isn't and neither is THIS!" Octi's tentacle successfully grabbed Bubbles which made her scream.

Buttercup was now in the living room and Blossom was now in their bedroom.

Sakura gasped. "Bubbles!" she shouts in shock and worry.

Blossom looked up, having been so angry with Buttercup that she hadn't noticed the massive hole in the wall. "Bubbles and Sakura are in trouble!" she gasps. She had just heard Bubbles' scream and Sakura's shout. She flew out of the window, ignoring the hole, and went to face Octi.

Blossom and Buttercup flew in together seeing their sisters in danger and they faced each other in the eyes. They both still seemed to be angry and hostile with each other, but as they heard Bubbles and Sakura scream, their hostility melted away and they started to kind of smile. Sakura saw her sisters and stopped screaming in relief. She smiled a little at what Blossom and Buttercup did, and as Blossom helped out Bubbles. Blossom flew over and helped Bubbles out. Buttercup went to free Sakura.

"What!?" Him was outraged. "Blossom and Buttercup? But you're supposed to be fighting each other!"

Sakura reached out for Buttercup to manage to grab her hands. She yelped though as she was moved out of the way and squeezed a little tighter.

"Some things are just more important, right Buttercup?" Blossom asks. She the growled as Sakura had been made to yelp. "Let her go, Him!" she shouts.

"Right!" Buttercup agreed with Blossom for the first time in a couple of days. "HEY!" she snapped as Sakura was still captured.

Sakura was still surprised slightly and tried to struggle.

"Let her go!" Blossom repeats. She wanted to go home with ALL of her sisters.

"No, Blossom, I don't think I will!" Him kept Sakura in his clutches.

Bubbles and Buttercup growled. They weren't going to let him get away with this.

"Let's hit him." Blossom suggests, not actually ordering this time. She charged up her eye beams.

Sakura kicked her legs from the knee trying to use the movement to get Him to let her go. It was proving fruitless at the moment though. Buttercup did the same while Bubbles went to try to save Sakura. The Octi doll took some damage, but he still kept his grip on the damsel in distress. 

"This is just perfect, this is amusing, this is..." Him grinned wickedly, then saw Sakura face to face. She was rather beautiful for a human being and being a Utonium. "The most.. beautiful creature I had ever seen..." his voice grew very quiet.

Blossom sent another one at Octi, aiming for the tentacle holding Sakura. She gasped though slightly at what happened. The beam hit Sakura instead, but she merely seemed to glow a moment, letting out a tiny yelp of slight pain. She however blushed as she heard what Him had said quietly. A small tear of love for her sisters, even though from the shock too, fell from her eyes. Him gasped a little that he had hit her. He then released Sakura, which made her fall in mid air. Buttercup cried, then dashed to carry sakura in her arms to safety.

"You okay?" Bubbles asked Sakura.

Blossom rushed over too. "I'm so sorry, Sakura, so sorry!" she cries out.

Sakura had screamed a little as she fell, but stopped when Buttercup caught her. "Yeah, I'm okay..." she says softly. She then looked at Blossom. "It's okay, sweetheart..." she soothes.

Him became his true form before the Girls for the first time. "You girls win this round... I'll give you that, and you," he pointed to Sakura. "You got spunk..."

Blossom glared at Him and hugged Sakura gently kind of crying softly.

Sakura hugged the girl gently. Her face turned to Him and her lips parted slightly while her eyes widened a little....

Present day Sakura giggled a little. "I was stunned with how you looked, I was mad, but you were handsome and inside you made me feel like there were butterflies in my stomach so when we got home and I got the girls settled, I just couldn't stay mad at you..." she tells Him, as they finished remembering the first time they had ever met.

"Yes, I'm sorry... But I had a feud with your sisters after they were born and they saved the crummy city we live in, though I suppose it wasn't as worse as that terrible Citysville." Him said, holding her close in comfort.

Sakura giggled again softly and kissed Him's cheek. "You don't live IN the city." she says softly, with a chiming laugh. She hugged him gently.

"You know what I mean." Him laughed a bit, but not as wicked as he would.

"I do..." Sakura agrees. She then snuggled up into Him, closing her eyes. She had a soft smile on her face.

"And so the day was saved by the Powerpuff Girls! And Him had found someone other than himself that he actually cared for!" The narrator announces, though it was in a whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkey See, Doggie Do!

"The City of Towns--" the narrator spoke up loudly the following night, but realized how late it was and lowered his voice to a pleasant, near lullaby tone of voice. "Sorry. The City of Townsville, a tired town with an early, early bedtime. No need for late nights here. Gotta get that beauty sleep," the narrator yawned as he saw several citizens asleep, even a cop at his post and a car closed its headlights. "So peaceful, the empty streets. Even in the suburbs, Townsville's citizens are tucked away in their beds." he comes across the Utonium house.

The Professor was in his bed, surrounded by notes and his pipe. He was still wearing his lab coat as he slept. Sakura was sleeping in her own bed. She had her hair fanned out over the pillow behind her, a modest, but flattering nightgown on. She was curled up on her side as if she were cuddling someone. She had a gentle smile on her face.

"Still haven't found that unified theory, eh, Professor?" the Narrator chuckled as he saw the Professor. "Aww... Such a lovely sight to see a beautiful young woman get her rest to look as beautiful at day as she does at night. He then sees Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in their bed while Buttercup is sleep fighting, but not endangering her sisters. "Ah, here's our girls, far away in a dreamy slumber. Go get 'em, Buttercup. Yes, everyone's resting up for a bright new day. But wait. What's this? Someone in Townsville is not asleep." the Narrator cuts to an unusual change at the local museum.

A shadowy figure runs about the museum, placing a photo onto the security camera. "Oh, yes..." it says with a slight Japanese accent. It then got to work to steal what it came for. It disabled all the traps surrounding it's target. It was about to reach for something before it clicked it's fingers and stole some Rubies next to it. No one actually saw who the shadowy theif was.

There were guards asleep and not paying attention to the security monitors to allow the thief to be really sneaky and never be revealed once the crime would be voiced in the newspaper.

A newspaper came spinning into view. Under the Headline of 'STOLEN' there were two pictures, one of before and one of after. The first picture had a statue of Anubis but the second one showed it actually missing. 

"Townsville Museum robbed!?" the narrator yelled in shock, dropping his gentle whisper.

The Girls were investigating it.

Blossom waved her hand in the empty space. "Hmm, well it is missing..." she starts. She then addressed the Curator. "Did you search for any clues, Curator?" she asks.

"Well, I didn't want these brutish police trouncing around my beautiful museum." the curator told them, sounding rather nit-picky.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at him for not finding any evidence on his own or help from the cops.

Blossom looked at him. "That's silly. Okay, girls, let's spread out and Search" she tells him, and suggests to her two super-powered sisters.

Sakura came back with a cup of soothing tea for the curator and a coffee for herself. "Here, sir..." she says softly. Today she was wearing something that brought out her figure while still being nice. High heels on her feet made her a little taller so she didn't seem to be quite as short as usual.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura..." the curator took the coffee, shaking a bit as the girls spread and searched. 

Buttercup zipped up the stairs, Bubbles charged down the hallway, and Blossom went to another hallway. They all broke holes in the wall as they came out to find nothing. 

"Nope." Buttercup stated. 

"Nope." Bubbles added.

"No clues!" Blossom adds at the end.

Sakura looked at the cups and shook her head once. The coffee had been for herself but oh well she liked tea anyway. She took a sip of the tea and then watched her sisters. Her lips were painted a soft red, and a light dusting of grey eyeshadow was on her eyelids. Her top was completely sleeveless, not even with straps, and was dark grey. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that reached down to just above the knees and her heels were black.

The curator put his cup in one cop's hand and fainted into another cop's arms in dismay.

"Well, uhh... There was something else stolen....uh would that qualify as a clue?" the cop asked, sounding rather dumb.

"The Anubial Jewels?" all the girls asked at once as they saw the glass case smashed with the mentioned jewels cleared off.

Sakura blinked and fanned the Curator with a newspaper, trying to wake the man back up.

At wherever the theif was the jewels were on a table and he picked them up placing them into the eye-sockets of the Anubis statue. "Yes... With these jewels the magic curse of the Ancient Anubis dog head will be finally unleashed, and then the human race will bow down to me..." he starts, lifting up the statue. "Mojo Jojo!" he exclaims. He then started to laugh evilly.

"Oh, no, Mojo Jojo! Say it ain't so-so!" the narrator cried. "I sure hope the Powerpuff Girls are on his trail."

The Girls are flying through town, looking lost and confused on this crook's case.

"Gee, I wish that we could find a trail," Blossom says, but stops at the sound of a dog barking. She joins her sisters in voicing their confusion. "Huh?" she asks confused. She then looked around. "Look!" she gasps and then pointed to Malph's. She flew over to investigate. "That dog's trapped!" she exclaims.

"Poor puppy!" Bubbles gasped once they landed over to see the dog.

"He must be one hot dog." Buttercup unknowingly joked.

The dog trapped inside the car kept barking wildly, hoping someone would help him.

Blossom looked disgusted at Buttercup's joke. She reached out to open the door. "Don't worry, we'll get you out." she says soothingly and sweetly. She then pulled the door off the car.

The dog jumped out with his tail wagging. "Help...me...." he uttered out instead of rapid barking.

"What? A talking dog?" the Girls asked together, surprised.

"What's wrong, boy?" Blossom asks the dog, looking confused and surprised.

"It...was..." the dog was about to reveal something, but his speech turned directly into barking.

"Whoa, this is weird..." Blossom says. She then heard many other dogs barking and dogs everywhere. "Something funny's going on here..." she states.

"Hey, it's the Powerpuff signal!" Buttercup pointed to a signal in the sky, reminiscing of the bat symbol for Batman. 

Blossom took off with the others. "Let's go!" she says firmly. The beams of light trailed behind them as they got to the Townsville Hall. They crashed through and Blossom looked at the Mayor. "What is it, Mayor?" she asks.

"Oh, Powerpuff Girls, I'm glad you made it so quickly," the Mayor said calmly, then panicked as he climbed on top of his desk to reveal he had a dog body. "The safety of Townsville is in great peril! A sick plot is underway! And the madman responsible for this is… Huh?" the Mayor looked up to see his secretary. 

"Ms. Bellum!" Blossom joins with her sisters. She also gasped.

Ms. Bellum came out, her head that of a dog. She started to bark.

"No time to lose!" the Mayor spoke for her. "The culprit in this caper is Mo..." he tried to finish his sentence but ended up barking. Suddenly his human head dissolved into a dog head, he still had his mustache, monocle, and hat though as he barked. 

"Puppy!" Bubbles chirped.

Blossom narrowed her eyes, annoyed. "Okay, enough's enough! We gotta see the Professor!" she shouts. She started to take off.

Bubbles didn't come with Blossom and Buttercup as they started to fly off.

Blossom stopped slightly and looked back. "Come on! We've got work to do!" she orders, she tried not to order anymore unless it was needed.

Bubbles stopped rubbing his belly as she and the Mayor exchanged sad looks. Bubbles flew away with a sad moan with her sisters to save the day.

Meanwhile, Sakura had left the Curator in the capable hands of the police. She was going to try her hand at investigating herself. She thought that maybe Him would have seen, so pondered going to ask him. Him was in his chamber, doing his make-up and enjoying his day off. It was Mojo's turn today to wreak some havoc, though would he tell her?

Sakura started to make her way to the house where she could go and see Him. Even if he didn't know she was looking forward to popping in to see him. She had neared where she was meant to go and suddenly a beam of light hit her. She blinked as the world got bigger and she changed shape. When the light cleared there was an adorable long-furred Chihuahua, she had a grey collar. She ran towards the house and barreled in, in a state of shock. There was wicked lauhgter followed by the blast but it was far gone before Sakura could see who did it.

Sakura skidded to a halt inside the house. Her eyes were wide as she saw how much bigger everything was. "Him!" she yelps.

Him heard barking and looked around. He saw Sakura as a dog. "Ohh, what a cute little doggie woggie!" he beamed, picking her up. "I have the thing just for yooou!" he had dressed her in a fluffy pink outfit with a coat, a purse, and a hat with flowers and ribbons in it.

Sakura ended up barking before she could fully tell Him that she was just turned into a dog. She whined a little but wagged her tail as he picked her up. She may not have been fond of how poofy the dress was but she wagged her tail still. She licked at his claw and licked his cheek too.

"Oh, how affectionate!" Him beamed. "Say... You may not know this, but you have two different colored eyes... Reminds me of someone I know..."

Sakura's tail wagged so hard her butt was wagging too. "Wow." she yips, the type of dog she was had higher-pitched tones than most dogs. She gave a doggy smile her paws resting on his arm.

"Sakura, is that you?" Him wondered, resisting the need to cover his ears with her high-pitched barking. "It couldn't be..."

Sakura, her doggy senses telling her Him was not happy with the barking. She whined and licked his nose wagging her tail softly. She blinked her bi-coloured eyes.

Him giggled and held her. "I always wanted a pet... Oh wait... I do, in a double standard." he chuckled a bit. "I wish I could help you, sweetie, but don't worry, your sisters will take care of this." he sounded as though he wanted the Girls to win. Probably either because he wanted to be the one to rule the world.

Sakura nodded slightly and nuzzled his chin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't get hurt." Him smiled delicately.

Sakura gave a quiet bark and kind of settled down. Her doggy instincts started to kick in and she playfully tugged on Him's fluffy pink collar, growling playfully.

"Oh, you wanna play?" Him asked. "Okay, come along then."

Sakura tugged gently at his collar, she growled playfully once more, and wagged her tail.

Him chuckled and stood up. "Okay..." he made a stick out of thin air and threw it. "Fetch, my darling, fetch!"

Sakura barked happily and ran after the stick. She went to find it and to bring it back to Him. Her hat went flying, but everything else stayed on.

"Good girl!" Him beamed and laughed. "I always wanted a dog..."

Sakura yipped happily. She wanted to be back human again but she was happy to fulfill one of Him's wishes. She'd play along until she turned back. She dropped the stick for him and her top end dropped down, her butt in the air as she wagged her tail.

"Good girl, good girl!" Him chuckled and petted her with his claw gently. "You wanna have some walkies now?"

Sakura closed her eyes slightly and then wagged her tail. When she looked up at Him the message in her eyes it was obvious that if he made her 'go' outside she wouldn't be happy.

"Okay, I'm sorry I can't change you back, but the only way to change you back is for the Anubis head to be destroyed," Him smiled apologetically. "We just have to hope Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup get to Mojo in time for him to destroy the thing turning you and 'Pupsville' back to normal."

Sakura licked his claw soothingly. She knew it wasn't his fault.

"Don't worry, I never doubted your sisters, you should be back to normal soon, I wonder how your friend Kenny is holding up." Him said, delicately.

Sakura nodded. She then wagged her tail at the mention of Kenny. She jumped up and down as if to say 'Let's visit him!'.

"You wanna go out and see your friend Kenny?" Him asked, seeming to get her gestures as he had mentioned her friend.

Sakura yipped once. Him and Kenny needed to spend time together more, she never wanted to have to make a choice between the one she loved and her best friend (Kenny).


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, no, it's turning into a dog day afternoon in Townsville, literally!" the narrator cried.

"Hey!" one dog person came. He had a dog body, buit still his human head as he barked. "Hey, stop that!"

Mojo blasted him while laughing evilly. He continued on the rampage and turned many running citizens and a truck driver into dogs. He didn't care that the truck crashed, and he turned a father and son both into Dalmatians. He also turned a group of poker players into a group of dogs that looked similar to the Coolidge Dogs painting. Kenny was having a quiet afternoon in his house with his headphones on, listening to music and was transformed into a Scrappy Doo like dog, but he was too in zen to notice. Several people leaving a movie theater were running out screaming and were transformed into dogs themselves. Somehow, now Mojo has a bullhorn and is standing as a God like figure as he is the only one not a dog in front of them now. 

Mojo even shot the Narrator. "All right, you flea-bitten curs! HEEL!" he yells. When the dogs ran to him he smirked. "I, Mojo Jojo, am your master, and you will obey my commands like the dogs you are!" he shouts. "Because I am your master, it is I you will obey!" he then adds. He gave them all some orders, the last one being Steal. He then laughed as they did it.

The Powerpuffs rushed home and nearly kicked the door down looking for their father/creator. Blossom called for him specifically.

A small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot on its back walks into view. It has an impossibly rectangular body and head, and a small pipe in its mouth. This is the canine form of the Professor. He walked to the girls and sat down, wagging his tail at the girls. "Bow-wow, wow, wow-wow."

"Puppy, wheeee!" Bubbles squeed.

"Bow, wow-wow." the Professor barked. 

"Wait! I think he's trying to tell us something..." she says, holding her hand up a moment to stop Bubbles.

The girls tried to encourage him to speak some more.

The Professor smacked his lips and started to chew on his pipe stem. "Bow, wow-wow."

"Uh... What's that boy?" Bubbles tried to comprehend. "You want some water?"

"Uh, okay, Hold on!" Blossom says and flew off to get a bowl of water for the ProfPuppy.

While she does this many dogs rob places that were filled with more valuable things such as the bank and the jewelry store.

She came back with the water bowl and set it down for him. "Okay boy," she says as she does this. She then continued as he drank. "All right, boy, who's responsible for all this? Come on, who is it?" she asks him.

The Professor lapped up some of the water, feeling refreshed. He then looked at the girls. "Bow wow."

"What?!" Buttercup snapped. "Oh, okay..." she took his pipe and threw it in the distance. "Fetch!"

The get away car made it back to the observatory and gave Mojo all the jewels they had collected in their heist for the stolen Anubis head stolen from the museum.

Mojo came up to the large power of jewels, really happy. "Oh ho..." he starts. "Yes, perfect!" he exclaims, before going into a kind of tirade. "Now I have enough jewels for my plan! My plan needs a lot of jewels and I finally have enough... Jewels that is!" he rants, laughing after the first part. The telescope of his observatory was up in the sky. He then shut the hatch door.

The Professor came back and dropped his pipe, proudly as the girls cheered for him. 

"Now who did it, boy?" they all asked.

"Bow-wow wow-wow." the Professor answered calmly.

"Oh, no! It was Bow-wow wow-wow!" Bubbles cried in fear.

"No, Bubbles, I think he said 'Mojo Jojo'." Blossom says.

"Bow." the Professor confirmed as if to tell Blossom she was right.

Blossom looked at her sisters. "Let's go!" she shouts, taking off.

Mojo Jojo went into a small rant while he actually turned his machine on. Turning many people around the world into Dogs, it seemingly only working on actual humans.

The girls soon got to the Observatory. "Not so fast!" Blossom starts.

"Mojo-" Buttercup continued.

"Jojo!" Bubbles finished.

Suddenly they were all hit with a blast.

"Too late, Powerpuffs!" Mojo shouts while laughing evilly. "Or should I say 'Powerpups'?" he asks, taunting them.

The now pups blinked together and fell right to the floor. They weren't badly hurt, but they barked angrily at Mojo for doing this to them.

Mojo laughed. "You are no threat now!" he says, kicking Buttercup into the others. "Yes! I do not find you threatening, Powerpuff pooches! Okay. Good doggies, I've got lots of work to do controlling the world, Now stay!" he orders. 

Buttercup and Bubbles looked distressed and angered with Mojo. They had to think of ways to take down the monkey, doggy style, but how? He headed for the controls of his machine, laughing. Blossom noticed the machine and where the statue was. She pointed and barked at her sisters, before running with them to start bashing at the machine.

"Huh?" Mojo says, as the machine shook.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked up with her. They then joined her in ramming to knock the statue off course and break the curse like Mojo said would happen.

As the statue fell off Mojo caught it. He chuckled a little as he spoke. "Lucky me. I have saved the Anubis head, if it had broken the curse would have been broken. So I am lucky that it did not break." Mojo says. 

The girls advanced toward Mojo, growling viciously.

"Stay away you mutts! Pick on someone your own size!" he says. He pushed a button to release some new dogs.

Kenny was still in zen, still unaware of his surroundings. Him took Sakura's to Kenny's and Kenny was shown as a dog the first time to Sakura. 

"Whoa, I must've shrunk... Everything looks so bigger, oh hello, doggy." Kenny spoke and since he and Sakura were dogs, she could understand it and he glanced at his mirror with his headphones and music put away. "Hey, I don't have a dog..." he noticed the black and blue streak, making him scream suddenly.

"What a scrappy little dog..." Him observed, slightly annoyed with Kenny's transformation.

"Hahaha, you look like Scrappy-Doo." Sakura giggles, as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Puppy power!" Kenny chuckled, standing on his hind legs and danced like a circus dog.

Him giggled a little, Sakura and Kenny were just cute as dogs.

"I, Evil Queen of Fluffy Pinkness, will defeat you!" Sakura shouts before she giggled again and jumped at Kenny, pinning him and gently tugging at his ear. When a dog wanted to play they would play a little rougher than what normal humans would. 

Him watched the scene and took pictures with a camera he made out of magic and clicked the camera. "Ohhh yeeees!"

"No, fair!" Kenny called, laughing as they played, feeling like when they were kids in Townsville Elementary School.

Sakura just giggled again and kept on tugging at his ears, gentle enough to not actually hurt him as she played. "Come on, ruff puppy, scared to fight a girl?" she asks, playfully taunting him, crouched playfully and wagging her tail.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Kenny wagged his tail, then charged for her to pounce on her playfully. He then hummed the Charge song like Scrappy Doo as that was his form now. "Puppy Power!" he hopped up and pounced onto her.

Sakura yelped in shock, both in human way and dog way. She however was wagging her tail and started to growl, playfully, while also playfully nipping at his muzzle. "Let go, you mangy pup!" she shouts, overdramtically, like a real villain would though more like a child would who played a villain.

"NEVER!" Kenny proclaimed, then started to playfully bite on her ear.

Sakura whined a little and then started to scratch gently at his belly. "I shall beat you!" she announces. "My collar of all power will give me the power to defeat you." she then says. 

"No! No fair! Cut it out!" Kenny cried, and laughed, he felt suddenly ticklish against his belly and his leg started to thump with his new tail.

Sakura laughed and pushed Kenny off. She tugged his ear once and then stopped and grinned suddenly. "I have an idea..." she says. She glanced at Him, after looking at Kenny, and then back to Kenny. "Let's get Him" she suggests.

Kenny grinned, nodding in agreement. He then charged with Sakura to charge for Him.

A bell rang and there came out bigger, dangerous dogs to challenge the girls. They all came after each other. A dog catches Blossom by the ear, Buttercup sinks her teeth into the midsection of another, and Bubbles and the third chase each other's tail for a while. She finally wins the contest. 

Buttercup leaps in for another go and again bites down on a dog's gut. This is seen three times, zooming in each time. Bubbles follows suit, but her intended target catches her head in its jaws and shakes her back and forth. Several more blows are traded. Finally, Buttercup nails a dog with a flying kick, and Blossom grabs another by the tail and slings it away. The Pups were small, but mighty and they came for Mojo again once the evil dogs were knocked out. 

"Stay away, you mangy mutts... Don't force me to show you my influence!" Mojo says, he then jumped up onto a platform with stairs behind it and laughed. "Can't get me now." he taunts and then blew a raspberry.

The pups barked after him, really aggravated. However, Buttercup was the one to notice something. As Mojo taunted and ranted, she came up from behind on his platform, hopped up and gave him a firm bite on his monkey butt.

"Try as you might, I am higher than you. And being higher than you puts me out of your reach," he says before laughing. When he stopped he looked back down at them. "If you were up here, you might get me." he then finishes.

Buttercup bit Mojo hard, without him, Blossom, or even Bubbles suspecting. Mojo yelled in pain and the statue head fell from his hand to the ground, smashing.

"What's going on here now?" Him looked over his shoulder and turned to face the pups.

As Him turned the last thing he saw standing up was Sakura jumping at him. Sakura charged and jumped, giggling. Kenny jumped and changed too, laughing. Him laughed a bit, enjoying this. He felt like a little kid with the puppies he had always wanted.

Sakura stood on Him's chest wagging her tail. She licked the side of his face and barked. She then suddenly turned back into a human now sitting on his stomach. Her eyes were wide as she became human again, as when she did, she was rather, quite naked. Her face turned pink very quickly. Kenny saw he was naked too and turned red as Him, covering himself in embarrassment and screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura, who's face was still bright pink, didn't look at Kenny. "Go get some clothes on..." she mutters, her voice soft. She didn't know what to do, if she climbed off Him at the moment then Kenny'd see her naked, and she wasn't that close of friends with him but if she didn't then she and Him would be stuck in that awkward position. Kenny winced and rushed to get some clothes on.

"My, my...." Him chuckled a little.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. "How do we get out of this without either of us being embarrassed?" she asks, softly. Some not-so-secret but deep part of her psyche actually wasn't upset about the position, in fact it was rather pleased.

Him quickly dashed and came back with a ruby red dress with a black belt, much like his own. "Here, put this on for now." 

Kenny muttered in embarrassment as he kept searching to get himself dressed. Sakura blushed slightly, but put on the dress. She allowed Him to do up the zipper on the back. 

Him smiled and did the zipper. "Sorry about that, my dear."

Kenny came back in, wearing fluffy pink clothes. "I don't think these suit me."

Sakura smiled gently at Him and then looked at Kenny. "... No..." she agrees, trying hard not to giggle. She turned to Him and wrapped her arms around him, shaking slightly as she tried to hide her giggles.

"We better take him home." Him chuckled at Kenny's choice in fashion.

Sakura nodded. She stopped shaking from giggles after a little while. She still held onto Him though.

The girls turned back to normal and saw that Mojo, as they say, was 'hoist by his own petard' and now turned into a dog himself with a flowing cape and still his brain cap. Mojo started to bark angrily.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Buttercup now wondered.

Bubbles was fawning over the Mojo Puppy and wanted to adopt and play with him. Mojo continued to bark.

"I think she went off to find some clues..." Blossom says.

"Come on, let's get Mojo home to see what we can do about his condition." Buttercup suggested.

"Puppy..." Bubbles cooed. 

Mojo growled at the girls.

"Would you rather go to the pound?" Buttercup threatened.

Mojo growled once more, but shut up. 

The girls took Mojo to their home once the Professor chained him up. The girls were pleading him to let them keep Mojo as a puppy. 

"Girls, it's a big responsibility keeping an evil villain in the house. You've got to feed him, water him, take him for walks, keep him from causing mayhem and chaos. And chewing the furniture." the Professor told them, still unsure but not declining this opportunity. 

The narrator started to bark to end the episode. "Ha! Fooled you," he teased. "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Rainy Day Adventure, after this episode we did the Nightmare Before Christmas + Powerpuff Girls crossover story I currently have, but it'll be uploaded onto this story since they go together. I hope you're enjoying this as much as we did. Remember to Read & Review!

A couple of weeks passed after this adventure. During those couple of weeks a few things happened. The Girls had come to kind of like Him better than they did before, for Sakura's sake at least. The Professor was planning to work on something important. And Sakura had managed to make Kenny not feel awkward anymore. She did however seem to be more closer with Him than before.

After the two weeks had passed, it turned out to be a dull miserable day.

"The city of Townsville... And it's raining..." The narrator said, sounding extremely depressed.

No one was on the streets of Townsville due to the boring day today. The Mayor had his golf bag ready, but he couldn't go out and play and he was hanging his head lowly. Mojo had a ray gun ready, but he was sad because of the weather and hung his head. A kitten was running down the street looking for shelter in the dreary weather forecast.

"That's it little fella... Run, run and hide... 'Cuz it's raining..." the Narrator says. "And definitely no crime fighting today... 'Cuz it's raining..." he then finishes.

Buttercup was in the window.

Sakura was also sitting staring out of a window. She wasn't as sad as the others, she loved the rain, but she was sad as everyone else was. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were down because of the dreadful weather.

"This stinks!" Buttercup growled, folding her arms as she floated across the room. "I hate rainy days. There's nothing to do, there's nowhere to go, I need action, I need adventure, I need to punch!" she threw a punch over Bubbles' head, but it made the blonde girl cry.

"Hey! I want to solve crimes and fight evil too, but I'm not taking it out on Bubbles!" Blossom says, scolding Buttercup.

"Me neither..." Bubbles quietly moaned.

Sakura looked at the girls from where she was sitting. "Please don't fight..." she says, gently, but firmly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm just so bored!" Buttercup groaned, kicking over a stray beanbag chair in the room.

"It's raining... So what are we going to do?" Blossom asks, looking at Sakura for suggestions.

"It's okay, Buttercup," Sakura soothes and pulled all three girls into a brief gentle hug. "How about you play pretend?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Bubbles chirped to Sakura's suggestion. "Since we can't be the Powerpuff Girls outside... maybe we could play the Powerpuff Girls and fight crime...right here...at...home?" she grew quiet as her sisters were staring at her. "Sorry..." 

"That's a great idea!" Blossom and Buttercup said happily.

"But where do we begin?" Bubbles asked, cheering up.

Sakura had built them a little block city.

"There!" Blossom says happily. She placed a picture of a sky with the sun in behind it. "The city of Townsville. A harmonious community of happy little people!" she starts, copying the narrator's way of speaking. She then started to play with some of the cars. "Look at all the happy little people..." she says, then continued in a way that matched a little random tune. "I'm happy, I'm driving, I'm happy and I'm driving" she sings playing with one car then rolled the other. "Hi Joe, what do ya know?" she says, still almost sing-song.

Suddenly a foot slammed down right next to Blossom. It was revealed to be Buttercup in an alligator jacket. Buttercup howled like a wolf, picking up one of the toy cars and shoved it in her mouth the way an actual monster would on the real Townsville.

Blossom looked up shocked at Buttercup. She then got mad. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she asks, angrily.

Sakura looked at the girls. "Girls..." she warns, holding Bubbles to her until they got a chance to join in.

Buttercup spit the car out, looking annoyed she was interrupted. "I'm a monster, and I'm eating Joe. I do that."

"Looks like they're gonna argue..." Bubbles sighed a little.

Blossom snatched the cars. "Give me that! I haven't completely set up Townsville... Joe still has to go to market to buy some milk for his kids..." she says, playing with the car once again. She then glared at Buttercup "I'll tell you when you can come!" she says menacingly.

"Don't worry Bubbles, we'll sort it out..." Sakura says softly. She then smiled, guessing how the argument would go. "I have an idea sweetie..." she says, suggesting that they both made Bubbles into the Mayor.

"No one tells me when to come!" Buttercup hissed. "I'm a monster, I surprise!"

Bubbles took her pigtails together to make like a mustache. "Sakura, could you tie them?" she whispered, wanting to surprise the fighting girls.

"Well, I'm running Townsville, so you wait!" Blossom retorts, sounding like the true physical looking age she was.

Sakura smiled and did just that. She made sure it was in a way that didn't hurt Bubbles and wouldn't mess up Bubbles hair. It gave the impression that Bubbles had a nose too. She then reached to borrow Octi's hat, pausing a second as she smiled, though smally, in rememberance. She picked the hat and placed it like the Mayor's sat.

"No, I'm running Townsville!" Buttercup retorted.

"Joy!" Bubbles beamed and winked one of her eyes.

"I'm running Townsville!" Blossom retorts.

Sakura giggled "Keep your eye closed like that, sweetie..." she says. She then gently pushed the blue Powerpuff towards the other two. She went and sat on the bed, out of the way for a moment.

"Thanks Sakura," Bubbles said, then spoke up to her sisters to reveal herself. "No! I'm running Townsville!" she said in her best old man impression. 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Mayor, sir!" Buttercup and Blossom spoke respectfully, getting into the game better.

Sakura smiled fondly, she loved her sisters.

Blossom pushed a stool for Bubbles to sit on. "Here's your chair, Mr. Mayor!" she says happily.

Bubbles hopped into it. "Thank you."

Buttercup wasn't in her alligator get up now as she pushed the toy chest in front of the new mayor. "And your desk, sir."

"Uh, thank you," Bubbles went to read from the blank sheets of paper in front of her. "Okay, now let's see what's on the agenda today…Oh! Call Ms. Bellum and ask her how to run the city," she pressed the pretend intercom buzzer on the chest. "Ms. Bellum, could you please come in here for a second?" No one answered her, so she tried it again. "Ms. Bellum, I'm waiting!"

Blossom ran across, wearing a pair of Sakura's red heels, smiling. "Just a second Mayor!" she tells 'him'.

Sakura giggled softly, keeping quiet. She was amused to see Blossom running around like that.

"I'm waiting, Ms. Bellum!" Bubbles grew impatient.

Blossom was picking two stuffed animals and shot the 'Mayor' an angry look. "Just a second, Mayor..." she says. She stuffed them in her dress to make the illusion of a chest, before running to stand next to the desk, on a stool. "Sorry Mayor, there was traffic this morning..." she says in the breathy sounding voice, sounding like Ms. Bellum.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" Bubbles the Mayor scolded a bit. "Anyway, is there anything going on today that I should know about?"

Buttercup was impatiently standing by the blocks, waiting to destroy the town.

"If you look out of your window, sir... You'll see a giant alligator destroying Townsville..." Blossom says, still sounding like Ms. Bellum.

Bubbles went to look out to see Buttercup.

"Now?" an impatient 'alligator' waited for the signal.

Blossom nodded. "Now..." she agrees in her own voice.

Buttercup started to kick down the block tower.

"What's shakin', bacons?" Kenny poked his head in, his hair dripping from the rain.

Sakura put her finger to her lips and throws Kevin her jumper to dry his hair. "Shh... We're playing 'The Powerpuff Girls'." she whispers.

"Aww... How cute..." Kenny took it and washed his hair dry, smiling at the girls.

Sakura smiled softly and hid her giggles at their cuteness. Luckily under the jumper she had a top on, it was a cami, and she was wearing a black pair of leggings. 

"I used to pretend I was a boy of the jungle when I was a kid." Kenny chuckled, seeing the Girls play.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "Kenny Tarzan..." she teases fondly. She gave him a little nudge. "Blossom borrowed my heels..." she giggles quietly.

Bubbles cried out in a panic. "I'm gonna hide under my desk like I always do." she did so at the end of that sentence. 

Kenny was keeping track, smiling. Blossom was Ms. Bellum, Bubbles was the Mayor, and Buttercup was the monster. "So, who are you pretending to be?" Kenny wondered.

"Don't you think you should call the Powerpuff Girls?" Blossom suggests, using her Ms. Bellum voice again, as she pointed at the Hotline.

Sakura shrugged "I haven't decided yet, I may play at being Bubbles at one point." she says, smiling a little.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" Bubbles sprang back up and grabbed their home hotline. "Oh, yeah, the Powerpuff Girls, please pick up!"

In the real Mayor's office, the hotline buzzed. The Mayor picked it up. "Hello?" he saluted. "Yes, Mayor? A giant alligator! I'm on my way!" he 'flew' out his window and landed in the mud.

Ms. Bellum stood next to where the Mayor had landed.

"Uh,... I feel in the mud..." the Mayor looked up at her sheepishly.

"Please, Girls, hurry!" Bubbles sounded convincingly worried.

"Blossom here," Buttercup took the phone, borrowing one of Blossom's bows. "What's the trouble?" 

Blossom had gotten rid of the stuffed animals and gently tossed Sakura the heels. She also got rid of the stool. "Hey, what do you mean 'Blossom here'?!" she asks irritated.

"I'm Blossom now." Buttercup told her, simply.

Bubbles just stood there plainly, still as the Mayor.

Blossom frowned. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no... I actually am Blossom, so you can't be!" she protests.

"Could you hold on a sec, Mayor?" Buttercup asked, then handed Bubbles the phone. "We're playing pretend, right?"

"Right..." Blossom agrees.

"Then I'm pretending to be Blossom..." Buttercup explained, a little irritated that she was interrupted.

Bubbles still stood there and decided to drop her Mayor act, as this was going to take a while. She decided though this time she should step in and maybe settle the upcoming argument. 

"Can I be the talking dog?" Kenny laughed a little. "He's so funny..."

Sakura caught the heels and put them aside. "Talking Dog, sure." she says with a shrug.

"You never seen him? There's this talking dog, he can drive...and... I'm not crazy!" Kenny tried to explain to her, then he saw Blossom and Buttercup dangerously close together. He knew those two were argument prone, so it worried him. "Those girls remind me of Cathy and Elizabeth in my art class, they're always fighting and scaring the nice girl, Tara." 

"I'll jump in if necessary... I hate them arguing, but I know they have to sometimes..." Sakura says softly.

"You're a good sister." Kenny smiled at his best friend.

Sakura smiled a tiny smile at Kenny. She kept an eye out on the two arguing girls. "You're a good friend." she tells Kenny.

Kenny smiled, then bit his lip as he saw Blossom and Buttercup fight. He never did like fighting, no matter who or what it was coming from.

Sakura sighed "Girls..." she warns gently, but firmly. She never raised her voice to them.

"Why not?" Buttercup demanded.

The two then got into an argument about who should be Bubbles.

"Hey, kiddo, why don't you offer Sakura to be Bubbles?" Kenny suggested to Bubbles.

"Sakura can be Bubbles." the blonde girl volunteered.

"SHE CAN'T!" both Blossom and Buttercup snapped at her, then continued to argue, which made Bubbles cry.

They continued to fight about who would be Bubbles.

Sakura picked up the crying girl and went up to her arguing sisters. "I want to play Bubbles... And as it's pretend, Blossom can be the monster for a while, Bubbles can play Buttercup and Buttercup can play Blossom..." she says, her voice calm. She hoped they would listen to her.

"Fine..." Blossom and Buttercup said. 

"Just don't mess up my gator." Buttercup glanced at Blossom.

The Professor came in suddenly. "What's going on in here?"

"It's fine, we got it, sir." Kenny told the scientist man of the house.

"I've sorted it out, Dad..." Sakura says smiling. She gave him a small hug and patted his shoulder. "You get back to your work..." she suggests, smiling. She put her hair into pigtails like Bubbles' and went to quickly put on a dress that was similar to Bubbles'.

Blossom nodded to Sakura and then put the gator over herself so she could play as the monster.

"Okay, just calm it down a bit, okay?" the Professor smiled delicately, then went out to get back to work.

"Girls, the Mayor just called," Buttercup alerted with Blossom's bow in place. "There's an alligator destroying Townsville."

Kenny sat behind the toy chest with Octi's hat to take place of the mayor in case they still wanted to play with him.

Blossom popped up from behind the tower of blocks. "Roar!" She cries out.

Sakura had shoes and socks similar to Bubbles only her shoes had slight heels. She stood next to Bubbles- who was playing Buttercup, and Buttercup, who was playing Blossom. "Let's go and help him!" she chirps like Bubbles

"Right, let's fly!" Buttercup commanded.

Buttercup, Sakura, and Bubbles humming their theme song as they came to the toy city. 

"Choo, choo, choo, choo, choo, choo..." Buttercup threw a punch for Blossom. 

Blossom dodged and then pushed Buttercup away. "Roar! Choo, choo, choo, choo..." she retorts, playing along.

Sakura was waiting for her turn letting her sisters go first. She had a gentle smile and sent a smile to Kenny. "Talking Dog isn't scared?" she mouths to him.

Kenny laughed a bit, getting on his hands and knees. "Save Townsville before it's too late!"

"Oh, no, I'm going doooown!" Buttercup stepped back, rolled on the floor and laid face up next to Kenny.

"I'm gonna kick your butt, evil monster!" Bubbles had a turn, running in slow moton. "Choo choo choo choo choo.... Give up, monster!"

"Never!" Blossom retorts. "Choo, choo, choo, choo..." she then does, as she lifted up Bubbles and gently threw her away.

"You got it Talking Dog!" Sakura chirps. She hid a smile as she watched Bubbles.

"Oh, no, I am also going down!" Bubbles cried and did what Buttercup did, lying next to her.

"Bubbles, help us!" Buttercup and Bubbles cried to the taller girl.

Kenny couldn't help but giggle at their downfalls, it was just too cute.

Sakura bit her lip and hid a giggle. She calmed herself quickly. She 'flew' towards Blossom doing the 'Choos'. "Die evil monster!" she exclaims, though quietly. She picked up Blossom and tickled her, pretending it was punches and then 'flew' down and placed Blossom on the floor.

Blossom giggled from the laughter. "Oh, no!" she gasps out, still giggling and then stuck out her tongue, pretending to be dead.

"And the day is saved!" Buttercup and Bubbles hopped together, imitating the narrator. "Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Great job, Girls." Kenny smiled proudly.

Blossom got up, leaving the toy on the ground. "I don't think so! We still have to discover the mastermind behind the creature is..." she says. "It can't be the Gangrene Gang..." she says.

Sakura giggled slightly, she merely lowered her pigtails but left her outfit on. She wondered if she should put on the outfit Him had given her.

"It could've been Fuzzy Lumpkins," Bubbles suggested, wearing antenna like the big, pink hick. She crossed her eyes and did her best Southern drawl. "Yee-haw! With my magic banjo, I brought the beast to life!" she drawled, then did an air banjo solo.

"No way it was those disgusting amoeba boys, even if they did give me a cold." Kenny threw out there.

Sakura had quickly changed into an outfit that was very similar to Him's she had stockings and high heels instead of the boots. "Maybe it was me~ I have the Power, the skill... And the wardrobe... To create such a beast~" she had a feather boa and lassoed it around the two girls who were standing next to each other. She had the pink cheeks and black lips and she had her hair in the loose pigtails from before though.

Blossom sniggered and then flew to change into being Mojo Jojo. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Kenny giggled. 

"Heh, that was a good one, Sakura," Kenny chuckled. "I thought you were really Him..." he sounded serious about that and not joking for the kids' sake.

Buttercup laughed. "Very funny."

Sakura smiled and giggled. She then looked at Kenny and raised her eyebrow at how serious he was.

"No! It was not you!" Blossom announced sounding like Mojo Jojo and floated above the bed so she was higher than Sakura. "It was me! Mojo Jojo! Only the greatest scientific mind in the galaxy could create such a beast. And because i have yet to meet a greater scientific mind in this side of the galaxy, I can comfortably say that sentence comfortably!" she rants. A bucket was on her head and the towel she wore fluttered like Mojo's cape.

"That's so true!" Buttercup laughed.

Suddenly Bubbles charged toward Blossom. 

"What? It was convincing." Kenny smiled apologetically.

Sakura nodded and smiled, she was just wondering how Kenny had said that so seriously though.

"Do not try to stop Mojo-" she starts but was tackled by Bubbles. "Uh!" she huffs as she was tackled.

Kenny's eyes widened as he saw Bubbles tackling Blossom.

"Take that, Mojo!" Bubbles hissed.

Sakura blinked, surprised. Her black painted lips puckered in her surprise while her eyes widened. 

Blossom got up annoyed. "Bubbles! What part of this pretend game don't you get?!" she asks angrily.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles was confused.

"I'm not the real Mojo Jojo!" the pink Powerpuff Girl says lowering her voice for the normal humans' sakes. "I'm Blossom in a bucket!" she then finishes throwing the bucket aside.

Sakura bit her lower lip slightly, hoping that it wouldn't escalate into something worse.

"Well, you were just so convincing," Bubbles explained. "What do you want me to do?"

"Told you." Kenny whispered jokingly to Sakura.

"PRETEND!" Blossom shouts causing Bubbles to fly away.

Sakura snorted slightly at Kenny's comment. But then looked worried as Bubbles landed. "Are you okay?" she asks both of the girls involved.

Blossom nodded. "I'm okay..." she mutters, still annoyed with Bubbles.

Bubbles flew away against Buttercup. "Pretending hurts..." 

"Dummy." the black-haired Powerpuff scoffed.

Kenny went to check on Bubbles.

Sakura checked over Blossom to make sure, smiling slightly though worriedly at Kenny as he went to check over Bubbles.

Blossom put the bucket back on her head. "I'm okay, thanks... 'Him'..." she tells Sakura quietly with a small giggle. She then got back into Mojo mode. "I, as the pretend Mojo Jojo, will hide in my secret hideout while you," she starts pointing to Bubbles and Buttercup. "As the two Powerpuff Girls who are still able to fight me abely, will try hunt me down and stop me from my most diabolical plan!" she announces.

"And once we find you, the most important battle of our lives will ensue!" Buttercup challenged.

"I'm curious to know of this plan." Kenny whispered to Bubbles.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Blossom laughs. She then cut to normal a second. "But pretend of course..." she adds.

Sakura, knowing that she was definately fine, came over to Kenny and Bubbles.

Bubbles got irritated for thinking Blossom was the real Mojo. "I know."

Kenny smiled at Sakura.

"Now close your eyes and count to 60!" Blossom tells her sisters.

Sakura smiled back at her best friend. She sat on the bed watching the girls again, her legs crossed looking very feminine, much more so than usual with the makeup on her face.

"You guys wanna help?" Bubbles asked.

"This is more of a job for the Powerpuff Girls, you guys go ahead." Kenny smiled.

"Okay." Buttercup said, then she and Bubbles started to count as instructed.

Blossom went searching for a place to hide, rejecting some as they weren't suitable for hiding in. She then found the cupboard under the sink and climbed in there, giggling quietly to herself.

Sakura smiled and watched the girls, maybe she could start the games console downstairs, just in case anyone wanted to play it. Kenny went to sit with her and play the video game with her. Buttercup and Bubbles kept looking around, then got bored after a long while. 

"Can we watch?" Buttercup asked, bored.

"Sure, kiddo." Sakura says. She had chosen a game that could be two player, she being the one at the top of the split screen. She hadn't forgot about her sisters, but she was in competitive mode.

Blossom waited, changing positions until she was lying on the bottom of the cupboard. "Aw, for Pete's sake!" she announces and got out to search for her wayward family.

Kenny started to play and tried to play with the second player remote controller. 

"Jump over the water!" Bubbles coached. "Jump over the water!"

"I'm trying!" Kenny said, gently, but angered with the controllers.

Sakura smiled competitively at the coaching of Buttercup. She was staring intently at the screen and she started to rise off the sofa, her legs crossed modestly. Blossom, who had been about to complain, was sidetracked a moment. She rubbed her eyes to check if she was seeing things. 

Kenny bit his lip and kept trying to move his guy. "No wonder people don't play video games anymore..." he mumbled under his breath. He then noticed Blossom from the corner of his eye. "Oh, hey, Bloss." 

"Jump over the water!" Bubbles kept coaching.

Sakura did just that, still not noticing she was floating. Blossom blinked once and pointed to Sakura. 

"What?" Buttercup looked at Blossom as the older ones played the video games.

"Look at Saku..." Blossom whispers, she'd continue with what she was going to say before as soon as they noticed.

Sakura was chuckling, reminiscent to Him's evil though soft chuckles, as she started to win at the game. Kenny, Bubbles, and Buttercup noticed Sakura had been a little different. She seemed to had been spending more time with that Him person more than usual. 

"She's floating..." Blossom muttered softly. She then shook herself clear and got mad again. "What's going on by the way?" she asks angrily.

Sakura blinked and looked at Blossom. "Oh, hi, sweetie..." she says, smiling gently. She didn't notice she was floating still.

"We gave up looking for you hours ago." Buttercup answered.

Kenny kept playing, glancing at Sakura as he floated. "That's kinda cool..." he lightly chuckled.

"You don't want to finish what we were doing?" Blossom asks.

Sakura paused the game. "Sorry, sweetie, we got distracted..." she says. She then looked at Kenny. "Did you get shorter?" she asks, looking confused.

"I think you got taller floating in mid air." Kenny looked up at her.

"We're way finished," Bubbles told Blossom, her eyes still focused on the screen for Kenny. "We're playing video games now. Jump over the water!"

"He's trying!" Buttercup told her.

Blossom flew to infront of the TV screen, glad Sakura had paused the game. "Oh, so, you all left me in a cupboard for two and a half hours and you're not gonna try to stop my newest diabolical scheme?" she asks, allowing Sakura off a moment as the woman needed to discover what she was doing herself.

"Huh?" Sakura asks and then yelped slightly as she looked to see if they were telling the truth.

"And what possibly could be your diabolical plan be, hmm?" Buttercup taunted. "A stuffed animal?"

"Or maybe you gonna throw your big shiny bucket at me." Bubbles mocked fear.

That made both girls laugh. Kenny put his hand up and helped lower Sakura.

Speaking like Mojo Jojo once again Blossom retorted. "Behold! Mojo Jojo's finest diabolical scheme ever!" she announces and reached down putting her hand on the game cartridge.

Sakura used the hand and with Kenny's help got down. "How'd that happen?" she asks.

"What're you doing!?" Bubbles cried.

"You wouldn't dare..." Buttercup glared at Blossom.

"Maybe you have superpowers like your sisters..." Kenny guessed.

Sakura looked thoughtful a moment and then tried to lift Kenny. She couldn't and smirked. "Well, I can't lift your big butt!" she says, fondly teasing her best friend.

"My butt is not big, Sakura, it's just special." Kenny retorted, also playfully.

"Yeah, you need a special T-shirt too..." Sakura giggles, highly and softly.

Blossom grinned wickedly and pulled out the Game cartridge. The TV flashed off, making the Girls angry.

"Alright Mojo!" Bubbles flew up in anger.

"Let's get it on!" Buttercup added, sounding like a pro-wrestler.

Blossom laughed and dashed away, running from her sisters.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew after Blossom to get back at her, whether this was pretend or not. Fortunately for Blossom, there was Kenny's childhood Merf gun lying on the floor that he gave to the Girls for their birthday complete with the ammunition, but for play and not to actually kill.

Kenny laughed a bit and saw the girls running off. "Uh-oh, 'Mojo' must have messed up big time."

Blossom grinned and jumped out shooting the Merf gun at the two pursuing sisters. She then continued running, smiling, and looking over her shoulder.

"Your Merf gun!" Sakura beams. "And they're only playing now," she says. She concentrated and kind of started to float again. "I can react like Him!" she laughs happily.

Bubbles and Buttercup charge in, and Blossom jumps out from around the corner to face them, launcher at the ready. She fires off a salvo of missiles; the others throw up their arms to protect themselves from the barrage. Now she runs off again, smiling and looking back over her shoulder. They are almost close enough to grab her, and one final burst of speed ends the chase and knocks her towel and bucket flying. Giggling, all three tumble in a mass down the hall and end up lying next to the front window.

"Yeah, I knew Buttercup would like it, but I was surprised that Blossom and Bubbles got use out of it too." Kenny reacted, then he squeezed his eyes shut as the sun was coming out at last. "Whoa! Burn, much?"

Sakura hissed from the sudden sunlight and she flopped back down onto the sofa. She looked up at the ceiling looking miffed.

The Hotline buzzed and Blossom answered it, laughing. "Hello?" she asks.

Kenny watched her go and helped Bubbles and Buttercup on their feet.

"Blossom, it's the Mayor!" the leader of the town cried on the other end. "Mojo Jojo has just released a giant alligator upon Townsville! Oh, save us!"

"Bummer..." Kenny frowned, seeing how much the girls had fun playing pretend and now they had to stop and do their job.

"Ohhh... Do we have to?... Okay..." Blossom says, sounding depressed.

Sakura glanced at Kenny and kicked her legs up and down. "I HaTe the sun appearing just like that..." she says, one word coming out harsher than the others. 

"Totally feel ya, man." Kenny shuddered.

"The City of Townsville and it's sunny," the narrator groaned, sounding like he did in the beginning of the episode. "Playtime is over, so once again the day will be saved for real thanks to the Powerpuff Girls... Ooh, I wanted to be Bubbles!"

"Well tough... I was BuBbLeS!" Sakura states, from off screen, sounding like she was where the Narrator was. She then laughed.

"No fair!" the Narrator cried as the Girls flew off to stop Mojo Jojo.

"Kinda weird having a voice following you around everywhere..." Kenny looked anxious with a narrator around the town, he had never noticed it before until he got older.


	11. Chapter 11

A while later after a rainy day adventure, it neared a special time where people could dress up without being so worried about anyone judging them. This day was Halloween, but this was a couple of days before it. A group of people were walking through the woods, wondering how they had gotten so lost. These were: Sakura, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom Utonium, Him and Kenny.

Blossom was floating close to Sakura. "We shouldn't have been able to get lost!" she says.

Sakura, who was wearing a one-shouldered top and a skirt with flat shoes. "I'm sure we'll find the way out soon..." she says.

Buttercup looked annoyed and was lying on Kenny's head like a doll would. "Yeah, right..." she mutters.

Kenny was wearing his favorite jacket, but had a Jack-o-Lantern in the center for the upcoming Halloween festivities. "Come along now, I used to get lost all the time when I'd go shopping with my mom... It was scarier than this."

Bubbles whimpered at that.

Blossom looked at Bubbles. "Don't worry, once we find the boys we can find the way out..." she tries to soothe.

"Sorry..." Kenny felt guilty for making Bubbles cry.

Sakura looked around. She looked at Him then. "Do you know where the boys are?" she asks him, maybe he could sense them. She reached out and pulled Bubbles to her holding her gently.

"I feel they're close, but I don't see them..." Him pondered.

Buttercup pointed to a ring of weird-looking trees. "Hey, look at that, cool!" she announces.

There were snapping twigs heard as there were choos in the air, like the Powerpuff flight choos. There came a dark figure in a trench coat with twigged arms. "I'm going to eat your souls!" it threatened.

Bubbles screamed out, nearly crying. Blossom yelled and clung to Sakura. Buttercup gave a short scream, but laughed. Kenny laughed a little too, he didn't seem afraid.

Sakura held Bubbles soothingly and also held Blossom, both with one arm and pulled at the trench coat. "No one frightens my sisters! And i bet you took my Boys!" she growls, like a mother wolf almost.

"Gooo back!" the creature demanded, coming forward and it tripped over a root. The coat and hat fell to show Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Oops..." Boomer muttered, nervously.

"BOYS!" Him glanced at them with his claws on his hips.

Blossom glared at the boys.

Sakura tutted. "Boys, i don't care if you scare me, but don't scare the Girls..." she says.

Buttercup laughed. "I wasn't scared." she says, cockily.

Butch shuddered with anticipation and want for fighting.

Brick crossed his arms. "Shut up!" he huffs.

"Duh, sorry Girls!" Boomer apologized properly, with his eyes slightly crossed.

"That wasn't very nice, you should ALL say sorry." Bubbles glared, but smiled at Boomer for actually saying sorry for his wrong-doing.

"Now, now, it IS Halloween, the time of tricks and treats... Boys will be boys, I suppose." Him consoled.

Blossom gave a tiny smile to Boomer and broke free of Sakura's hold.

"Good boy, Boomer..." Sakura praises. She then raised an eyebrow at the other two.

Butch pouted a little, a bit angry. "Sorry Girls, sorry Mom..." he mutters.

Brick scowled. "Sorry, girls..." he huffs, not going to apologize to the woman he as beginning to think of as his mother.

"That's better." Him gently smiled at his adoptive sons.

Blossom giggled slightly. "Thanks, Brick..." she says and flew after Sakura.

Brick scoffed and looked away.

"Thanks Boomer." Bubbles smiled sheepishly at the blue Rowdyruff Boy and giggled.

Buttercup flew to the weird circle of trees. "Hey, look, a pumpkin!" she announces.

Boomer blushed a little, then heard Buttercup. "Awesome! I love pumpkin pie!" he charged toward the tree, trying to eat it.

"Boomer, don't eat the tree!" Sakura calls running to follow them.

Bubbles held Boomer back. "No, Boomer! It's a niiiice tree, a VERY NICE TREEEE!"

Butch ran to follow them, he loved going fast. Kenny came closer to see the tree and saw the other trees had pictures on them like a Valentine's Day heart, a St. Patrick's Day shamrock, a Thanksgiving turkey, and more.

Buttercup suddenly opened the door. "It's a door!" she calls.

Him came to look too. "A tree with a doorknob on it... I wonder what it leads to?"

"Wait!" Kenny cried. "What if this is a Halloween tree that leads into a mythological town that only leads to a town that celebrates nothing but Halloween and everyone is like a costume, but a living skeleton, witch, or ghost or anything with three sneaky children who are the town's best trick or treaters and work for the villain!?"

"Kenny, if we weren't listening to your rambling, we'd be halfway through this door by now." Him told him.

"Oh, okay, let's just go then." Kenny shrugged.

"Oh, Kenny, you don't know how right you are!" the narrator spoke up as they went inside the mysterious door.

Sakura tripped over a tree root, falling down into the blackness. "Ah!" she yelps, spinning as she fell.

"Uh-oh..." Blossom says.

Buttercup grabbed Blossom's and Butch's arms. "Yahoo!" she shouts as she pulls them in.

"Yeah!" Butch howls.

"Oh, dear, we better help them!" Bubbles cried. "Come on Boomer, give me your hand." she took his hand.

Boomer turned bright red, then leaped in with the Girls, Sakura, with Brick and Butch.

Brick scoffed and jumped in. "Later, losers!" he calls to Kenny and his 'Father'.

Kenny and Him blinked. Kenny went over and followed everyone inside. Him was pondering whether to go in or not, he had to save his girl and his children, but it looked too dangerous even for himself. "This looks unsafe..."

The portal sucked Him in suddenly, it didn't like people who were like cowards when faced with entering it.

Sakura groaned as she landed. She blinked slowly and bit her lip as she looked around. She winced as something sharp pierced them. She blinked and felt her face, then felt her hair. "Spiky pigtailsss?" she asks, her voice soft and hissing slightly. Her eyes widened.

Blossom screamed slightly and she, Butch and Buttercup fell on Sakura. She was dressed in a darker pink witch outfit. Buttercup was scaly and her eyes were like a snake's. Butch was like a spiky hedgehog and shuddered as he wanted to run. Brick was in a suit, cape and had fangs. He was paler and his eyes were more of a blood-red. Boomer and Bubbles fell in and they were different too. Bubbles now dressed like an icy blue bunny with some patches and Boomer was like a court jester with black and blue Harlequin designs. Him screamed and he floated out, looking more like a devil than his true form.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow, you look awesssssssome..." Buttercup hisses to her eldest sister.

Blossom looked at everyone and then at where they were. They were at a hill with graves that led to a gate that seemed to lead to a courtyard. Sakura turned to go to Him, flying to him. Her outfit had become rather tatty and was quite revealing showing snowy white skin both her eyes were red. Brick licked his lips, staring at the Bubbles Bunny. Boomer held Bubbles close to him for protection, seeing Brick look hungry for Bubbles. Brick scowled at Boomer. He bared his fangs at them. Butch suddenly ran ahead faster than usual. His eyes were black with red spots in the middle and had sharp teeth.

Kenny floated toward them, he appeared to had been a ghost. He looked at his translucent hand and at them and saw some townspeople. "HA! I told you!"

A tune started to play.

"This sounds catchy..." Him heard the incoming tune.

Sakura clung onto Him. She gave a laugh similar to Him's. She had to admit it was too. "Boyssss and Girlsss of every age..." she hisses.

"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Him added, laughing a bit.

Blossom looked around.

"Blossom, where are we?" Bubbles wondered.

Blossom shushed her a moment and looked at Sakura and Him.

Sakura smiled, showing her cute little fangs. "Come with ussss and you will ssee..." she adds, singing slightly to the tune.

"This our town of Halloween." Him added in the song.

"Let me settle this with my-" Boomer took something out his pocket. "...Balls..." he then randomly started to juggle.

Brick smirked. "Baby." he says to Boomer.

Kenny floated along and looked around the new town they were in. It was quite unusual, but amazing for him since Halloween is his favorite holiday. "That's enough you two, we better go look for help." Kenny floated in front of them, looking beyond as there were people around to work for Halloween coming soon.

Sakura pouted and hissed sticking her tongue out at Kenny. She however followed, floating along. Kenny rolled his eyes at her and kept following along. Sakura pouted a little.

"That was awesome!" Butch calls from the ground.

"Must be Halloween Town!" Blossom says.

Butch got up and plowed down the fence. Buttercup slid along, a snake's tail her new feet.

"What makes you say this is Halloween Town?" Boomer asked the pink puff, as she was next to the sign that said: Welcome to Halloween Town.

Blossom pointed to the sign.

Bubbles looked out and saw a skeleton. "Excuse me, Mr. Bony Man! Can you help us!?" she called out.

The skeleton looked at her. "Oh, hello little rabbit, where did you come from?" he asks, reaching to pick her up.

"My family and I got lost," Bubbles pouted a little. "Somehow we came in here... We came from a tree in the middle of nowhere in Townsville..."

Butch sped around the skeleton and Bubbles. Brick tried it out and turned into a bat and landed on Boomer's head.

The Skeleton looked shocked. He gently put Bubbles down. "Townsville, never heard of it!" he says, cheerfully.

Buttercup slithered fast to the Skeleton. "Don't touch her, and who are you?" she asks.

"I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" the skeleton announces.

"You got pumpkins?" Boomer asked him, once the skeleton spoke to Bubbles. "Ow, not so hard, Brick!"

Brick's laugh as a bat sounded squeaky.

Jack gave a scary grin, though to him that was normal. "Of course, we have Pumpkins..." he says.

"Hello, Jack." Kenny greeted, coming for the skeleton man. "Whoa, never met a talking skeleton before... Except that prank in middle school during biology class."

Sakura looked at Kenny and laughed slightly. She then looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Her hair moved mysteriously, as there was no wind, and was lighter than normal. "I hope we don't run into the Boogie man..." she mutters to Him.

"Oh, Saku, there's no boogie man..." Kenny chuckled a little.

"Oh, yes there is!" Bubbles told him, her voice shaking slightly from memories.

Sakura nodded, agreeing with Bubbles.

Jack then looked at Him, squinting his eye sockets. "Do I know you?" he asks.

"You seem familiar... But I don't know if we've met or not..." Him felt mysterious around Jack as well.

Jack shrugged.

"The Pumpkin King?" Blossom asks, stunned. "The Master of Fright?"

"You know this guy?" Boomer asked Blossom.

"Shut up, stupid..." Brick mutters, turning back to normal to squish his brother.

Jack shrugged. "Yes, I am... I am the King of Halloween." he says, to Blossom.

"I read about him..." Blossom tells Boomer.

Jack then looked at Sakura, next to Him. He suddenly remember where he knew Him from. "You got a new proxy-girl?" he asks Him. He had seen him in a bar that was filled with the inhuman people usually.

"I guess you could say that..." Him shrugged, but smiled at Sakura. "Her friend seems to have turned into a ghost and these are her sisters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Skellington!" Bubbles beamed.

"AUGH!" Boomer called out and fell on the ground with Brick on top of him.

Skaura raised her eyebrow and then smiled back. "And these are Boomer, Brick, and Butch..." she says, and went to pick up Boomer, taking Brick off him. She also picked up Butch to stop him.

Blossom smiled at Jack.

Jack grinned. "Well it's a pleasure to greet you all to Halloween Town... May your stay be filled with screams and frights," he says. He then looked at Sakura with the boys. "Are they your kids?" he asks Him.

"More or less, they are," Him told Jack as Sakura tended to the Boys.

"I don't want frights..." Bubbles whimpered.

Jack looked at Bubbles. "I'll try to keep them to a minimum around you then, Bunny..." he says.

"Thank you, Mr. Skeleton!" Bubbles chirped.

Jack chuckled, Bubbles could seemingly charm anyone into liking her.

Boomer stood up and dusted himself clean, sticking his tongue out at Brick and Butch for getting into trouble.

Butch growled "Stop it, Mom!" he complains.

Brick glared at Sakura. "Mom, you ruin the fun," he says harshly. "I hate you when you do that!" he yells.

Sakura looked hurt at what Brick had said.

"I agree..." Butch mutters.

Brick smirked at Sakura. Buttercup smacked the back of Butch's head as Blossom did the same to Brick. Boomer laughed a little to see his brothers hurt instead of him for a change.

"Oh, dear..." Him held Sakura, seeing how hurt she seemed.

Sakura hugged Him. Weirdly a single tear of blood came from her eye.

Butch and Brick rubbed their heads. "Sorry, Mom..." Butch says.

"Dummies..." Buttercup says.

"Well, shall I show you to a place you can rest?" Jack asked.

Blossom looked at Sakura. "Maybe you and Him should take a walk?" she suggests, not wanting to intrude on a fragile moment.

"You six get settled, we'll do some sight-seeing." Him told the Boys and Girls.

Bubbles took Jack's hand as they were on their way.

Jack carefully scooped all six children into his arms. "Come on then" he says cheerfully. He took them to the place where they would all be staying. "You too, Mr. Ghost-Boy." he tells Kenny.

Butch and Brick protested, but allowed Jack to walk off with them.

"Being held by a sssskeleton... Cool!" Buttercup mutters happily.

Blossom giggled amused at Jack's strength.

"Come on, Kenny!" Bubbles cheered.

Kenny smiled and followed them to a new location.

Sakura wiped away the tear. "Why does Brick hate me?" she whispers when the others had all left.

Him frowned and wiped her tear with his claw. "You know how stubborn he can be..." he whispered to her. "It's probably just a phase..."

"Come on, let's walk." Him held out his claw for her.

Sakura took his claw and allowed him to lead her away on a walk. Him took her hand and they walked along a path as there were winds blowing their hair and they wondered who was there with mysterious voices and a shadow in the moon at night to fill their dreams to the brim with fright. Sakura seemed at ease as she walked in this scary, weird town. Though she looked slightly sad. She cheered up a tiny bit as she saw the large moon. Him smiled and stopped to look at the moon with her.

"Don't you jussst wishhh that you could join the moon..." she whispers. Her voice was light and airy but with a slight hiss.

"All the time.." Him sighed, happily.

Sakura moved closer to Him. She seemed no longer human other than her feelings and personality.

"What are you anyway?" Him tilted his head at Sakura, wondering what Halloween Town transformed her into.

"I don't know... Princessss of evil?" the girl suggests, smiling slightly. The moon and Him making her feel better. "Inhuman whatever i am" she says softly. She gave a purr as she cuddled up to Him.

"I'm just glad we're doing this together." Him held her. "I just hope we can make it back home okay."

"I love you, Him..." Sakura tells him, settling into his hold. "And i'm sssure we will..." she says.

"Will what?" a high-pitched voice asks them, suddenly.

"Go home," Him answered simply, then noticed that voice didn't come from himself or Sakura. "Wait, who said that?"

Sakura looked down and saw a little girl in a witch costume and mask. "Oh, hello..." she says softly.

The little girl seemed to smile. "I'm Shock," she says, "Me and my friends know someone who could help ya." she then adds.

Him looked down to see her. "Do you now?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face.

Sakura looked at the girl. "Really?" she asks. She gently got out of Him's hold and crouched down to talk to the girl.

Shock didn't seem scared but nodded. "Yeah! We can take ya to him." she says. She was a little put off by Sakura's reactions but a small part was curious about her.

"Why, thank you, my dear." Him smiled. He just found her too adorable for words.

Sakura smiled and sorted the girl's hat out for her. "Okay, sweetie..." she says, hissing slightly.

Shock took Sakura's hand. "This way." she says, she gestured for Him to follow too.

Him followed, feeling curious of why the little girl was alone, but just followed and looked around the strange and unfamiliar sights of Halloween Town. Sakura got up and followed, still holding the girl's hand.

"Lock, Barrel!" Shock calls.

There was a little boy in a Devil mask who came out first. "What?" he asks.

Him saw the little devil boy.

The other boy in a skeleton costume fell down on the ground, but stood up next to the other boy. "What's up, Shock?"

Sakura looked at them all. She whispered something to Him. "The little one looks similar to you right now..." she whispers. She smiled at them. "How adorably frightful." she tells them.

"They're looking for a way to get home... I thought we should take them to Oogie." Shock says sounding innocent, though her friends knew she wasn't.

Lock grinned behind his mask. "Oh yeah, he'll help them out!" he says.

Him giggled at Lock and awaited some help from the kind child strangers.

"Oh, I dunno guys... Mr. Oogie Boogie might scare 'em or hurt-..." Barrel said, nervously and rather foolishly.

Lock nudged Barrel. "Don't be silly, I'm sure Mr Oogie wouldn't do that." he says.

Shock smiled. "We travel in a bathtub, is that okay?" she asks the two adults.

Sakura smiled. "I'm sssure we can manage with that" she tells them.

"And people say I'm strange, but okie dokie!" Him glanced at the tub, but went along with it anyway.

Barrel helped Sakura and Him inside to get them nice and comfortable. Lock jumped in too, more towards the front. Shock jumped in and to keep the woman sweet sat in Sakura's lap.

Sakura blinked but smiled a little. This little girl was cute. "You float on a pink cloud..." she teases the person she loved.

Barrel sat beside Him as they went off.

"Now, who is this Boogie man?" Him wondered which made the trio snicker eerily, but innocently as they were children.

"He's the grooviest person in town." Lock says.

Shock giggled, still tickled by the fact Him unknowingly commented a bit of Oogie's song. Sakura looked at the scenery, absently playing with a strand of Shock's hair, and her other hand found its way to ruffle Barrel's hair.

"You're pretty..." Barrel grinned cheekily at Sakura.

"Sorry, little one, but she's mine." Him gently teased the goblin boy. He then paid attention to the words of 'Mr. Boogie' as the children called him. Hopefully whoever he was could help them out.

Sakura chuckled. "I am Him's..." she tells Barrell. "But i could be your friend." she says to the boy.

Lock was in a tirade about Oogie Boogie. Shock found herself relaxing. Was this what it was like to have a mother?

Barrel looked at Shock. "I don't remember." he then smiled brightly at Sakura.

Him looked down to see the tub moving, he just had to wonder how it was working. Lock stopped and listened carefully. If it was one thing they all needed, even if they didn't show it, a mother. Shock settled into Sakura's stroking. She'd still take them to Oogie though. Sakura hummed slightly, doing a tune that was familiar a little to the children. Barrel nuzzled up against Sakura as she tuned. Him looked around and saw some zombies they passed like regular townspeople. this was much more exciting than old Townsville. Lock moved closer a little bit but did no more than that. Sakura blinked slowly but smiled softly and stroked Barrell's hair too. She loved children and when needed she would 'play' mommy. Shock looked at Him as she was settled. He looked kinda like a lady but he seemed cool enough.

"So what's Townsville?" Barrel wondered.

"Townsville is the city where all of us who came here live... It's a hive of bustling, happy people and villains in one, pretty large, community." Sakura says quietly.

Shock blinked. She then noticed that they were heading to the tree bridge and smiled a little. Barrel looked too and smiled wickedly.

"Oh, is this where Boogie lives?" Him wondered as they got closer to their final stop.

Lock nodded. "Yeah." he says. He then made the bathtub speed up a bit.

Shock was kind of torn, though she didn't show it, she wanted to do good for Oogie but she also hoped that Sakura wouldn't be hurt. Sakura continued fussing the two children who would let her, and only stopped when they reached their destination.

"We're heeeeere..." Barrel said rather scarily.

Him looked around as they stopped. Sakura looked too. She raised a pale blonde eyebrow. Lock jumped out and so did Shock. They took Sakura's hands and helped her out. They didn't let go for a while though.

Barrel helped Him out a little. He giggled as he went to Lock and Shock. "Shall we let them go then?"

"We brought 'em to see Oogie, as he could 'Help' them." Lock says.

Shock nodded, for once being quiet as she agreed with Lock. Sakura followed as they pulled her along. She smiled gently at Him.

"Come with us, kind strangers." Barrel urged.

"We're coming, we're coming." Him chuckled a little.

"Mr. Oogie is down there..." Lock says, as he led them to a weird-looking pipe. "Ladies first..." he says and then helped get Sakura into the pipe and pushed her down first.

Shock glared at her friend "Not so hard..." she scolds him.

Sakura yelped as she was pushed, luckily she floated a little so her landing was softer. She then looked around.

"Come this way!" Barrel urged the two adults, but sensing a trust in them. He almost felt guilty for doing this.

Shock winced at one point expecting Sakura to have landed hard. Lock did feel guilty too but he had to do it. He took Him's other claw prepared to shove him down as well. Sakura had landed on a table in the middle of what looked like a massive roulette wheel.

"What do we have here?" a rather happy, groovy kinda asked. He picked her up quickly and smirked as she screamed. "A lovely new playmate, how choice, how rare." the creature who could only be Oogie Boogie said. He spun around with her and used some chain to strap her up. "Stay here, doll!" he announces and placed her down on one of the dark-colored floor panels.

Him came and looked in excitement, then got angry. "LET HER GO, YOU BEAST!" he roared in his evil voice.

That scared Barrel and made him rush over to Lock and Shock.

Lock and Shock clung together with Barrell. "He's scarier than Oogie..." Shock whimpered slightly.

Sakura glared up at Oogie.

Oogie laughed evilly and lassoed Him with some spare chain. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A devil and a Proxy-girl? That's funny and fabulous, no fear." Oogie says to a tune. He spun Him around to wrap the chain around him.

Barrel shivered in the middle between the devil boy and witch girl.

"Release her now or you shall face the dire consequences," Him threatened the Boogie Man. "Our children will want us back, now come to your senses!"

"You're Jokin', you're jokin', i can't believe my ears, both of you together? Best laugh i've had in years!" Oogie sings. He fastened the chain around Him, after all he didn't know who Him really was and what he could do.

Sakura looked worried at Him, but she knew he would go and fetch the boys, her sisters and Kenny if needed.

"What are you going to do?" Him stepped back, anxiously.

Oogie danced about and sung about making snake and spider stew, with a slice of one or both of them. He pushed Him to sit down and hung Sakura on a hook. Him looked up to Sakura in dismay, hoping she would be alright. He glanced back at the tricky children, not seeming fond of them for what they had done to himself and Sakura for being with that Oogie Boogie man. Oogie rubbed his pointed hands together, looking forwards to turning at least one of them into snake and spider stew.

"We better run, i don't wanna get in trouble." Lock mutters.

"Me first! Me first!" Barrel tried to run to catch up with them.

Lock ran ahead first following Barrell.

"Sorry, Miss Sakura..." Shock whispers and ran after her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack brought them to a cozy, though slightly dingy looking place.

"You want us to stay here? OUCH!" Brick asks and then yells.

Blossom had smacked him again. Buttercup shrugged.

Butch shuddered "Come on, let me down!" he says excitedly.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Bubbles sounded nervous.

"Is there enough room for everyone?" Boomer asked.

"Don't worry, those who want to share rooms can." Jack tells them.

"I'm having my own room..." Brick says.

Blossom looked at Bubbles. "I'll stay with Bubbles..." she says.

Butch shrugged. "Anywhere, as long as I can run..." he says.

"I'll try my own room." Buttercup says, her voice polite.

"I'll stay wherever." Boomer shrugged.

"What about me?" Kenny wondered.

Jack looked at Kenny. "You can stay there too." he says.

"Oh, really?" Kenny asked with a smile.

Jack nodded. "I'll show you all to rooms." he says.

Bubbles looked around, cupping her mouth.

Blossom held Bubbles' hand. "I'll protect you." she says.

"Okay, Blossom..." Bubbles sighed, still a little nervous.

Everyone followed Jack that night. Blossom followed Jack, holding Bubbles' hand. Brick clung to the roof in the room he chose. Butch nodded to Kenny, he then ran after Jack.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Ssssstupid boyssss..." she mutters.

Everyone was shown to a room. Blossom and Bubbles' was the nicest and least creepy. After showing everyone their rooms, Jack had to go. Jack was walking to the bridge tree. Lock closed his eyes as he ran. Shock flinched and ran too. Barrel tried to keep up with his friends and he was terribly scared. He felt guilty for letting the nicest woman he had met get into danger and he was scared of what Him might do, and pretty much, basically afraid of Oogie.

Kenny was floating along with him. He couldn't sleep quite yet, so he decided to get to know the walking skeleton better. "You remind me of this kid I had an art class with."

Jack smiled at Kenny. "That's nice..." he says, he then noticed the three troublesome children. "What are you three running from?" he asks, frowning.

Kenny smiled back, then noticed the children.

Lock stopped just short of Jack. "Nothing, sir." he says.

Shock managed to stop before bashing into Lock. "We just wanted to help..." she mutters.

"It's not our faults Mr. Him and Miss Sakura are held hostage at Mr. Boogie's house!" Barrel added.

"Go to the hotel and stay with the children there... I'll have to talk to you later." Jack says firmly.

"Yes, sir..." Shock says softly.

Lock crossed his hand.

"Okay, Jack!" Barrel nodded in agreement.

Kenny looked at them, not sure what to make of them.

Lock and Shock ran to the Hotel. Barrel ran after them, tripped a little, but kept going after them.

Jack looked at Kenny. "Come on, you can help." he says.

"So, is everyone here a living costume?" Kenny wondered, seeing as the trickster trio seemed to be like normal children in average Halloween costumes.

Blossom woke up as she heard people running other than Butch.

Bubbles' eyes opened as she noticed Blossom was awake. "Blossom, what's happening?"

"Someone was running." Blossom says tiredly.

Bubbles sat up in her new bed. "Maybe we should check on the others..."

Blossom nodded and jumped out of her bed.

Shock panted as soon as they reached the Hotel. Brick landed in front of the kids turning into human form again.

"Hey." Barrel greeted Brick the vampire casually.

Boomer came out. "Hey, what's going on here?" he wondered as he rubbed his eyes.

Brick looked at Barrel. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asks harshly.

Butch came running to where the kids were.

"Jack sent us!" Lock says, in the same tone as Brick.

Shock caught her breath. "Miss Sakura and the devil guy are being held hostage..." she says.

"Yeah, Mr. Boogie's got Miss Sakura dangling over a pot!" Barrel added, nervous.

Boomer came out to see them. "Nobody told me there was a trick or treat party!"

Brick looked murderous. "Take us to where they are." he growls.

Shock looked at Lock.

Lock shrugged "You get into trouble for us leaving." he says.

Bubbles took Blossom's hand and they rushed out to see everyone. "What's going on?" Bubbles asked.

"A boogie man has our parents!" Boomer told her, in shock and worry.

"We left our tub at his hideout, we better walk." Barrel suggested.

"Why walk when we can fly?" Blossom asks picking up Shock to prove it.

Shock yelped as she was lifted up. Lock looked in surprise.

Brick picked up Lock. "Point the way." he orders.

Butch ran ahead, able to see faster himself.

"You guys can fly!?" Barrel was just as shocked. He wasn't surprised that Brick would be able to fly, mistaking him for a native Halloween Town vampire boy.

"Uh-huh, hold on!" Bubbles picked up his arms and carried him while Boomer flew taking the goblin boy's legs.

Lock pointed the way. Brick flew. Shock clung to Blossom a little. Blossom flew following Brick.

Him looked up to Sakura in dismay, hoping she would be alright. He glanced back at the tricky children, not seeming fond of them for what they had done to himself and Sakura for being with that Oogie Boogie man. Sakura mouthed for Him to go and get the help they'd need. Him didn't want to leave Sakura to be at risk for getting in serious danger or trouble. Oogie laughed and forced her to watch as he prepared the stew. Sakura seemed to become even scarier in looks the angrier she got.

"Let her go!" Him snarled.

Oogie blinked as Him suddenly could be heard. "I think not..." he says. He started to roll some dice.

Sakura blinked herself, still looking angry.

Him growled and he turned his voice into his evil, deep voice. "I DEMAND YOU RELEASE HER NOW!"

"How about no?!" Oogie replies and threw the dice. "Three!" he announces and lowered her down three seconds.

Sakura winced a little. Jack watched through a hole, narrowing his eyes. Him growled and frowned once he saw Sakura get further in trouble. he then took that time to escape and find the Girls to help and possibly, the Boys, even Brick, even if that boy seemed hostile towards her as Jack prepared to jump down to the roulette wheel. Sakura swung at Oogie with her legs. Oogie caught her foot and then shook the dice again. Sakura growled, sounding so inhuman.

"Kenny, you go down and distract Oogie." Jack says.

"I'll try." Kenny nodded. "I can go through walls, right?"

"Yeah..." Jack whispers.

"Sorry, I'm new to this ghost thing," Kenny smiled apologetically, then came inside Oogie's lair. "OOOoooooOoooohh!" he moaned, rattling some random chains he had found.

Oogie looked at Kenny. The dice were released though. "Snake eyes!" he shouts mad.

Sakura looked at Kenny slightly relieved.

"Let her go... Do it noooow... Or suffer..." Kenny rattled the chains like a stereotypical ghost.

"Shut up! I'm the scariest thing here..." Oogie says and shook the dice again.

Sakura looked at Kenny and then saw Jack.

"How dare you try to hurt my new friends!" Jack shouts.

Kenny growled and went to Sakura to see if he could help her out.

"Hah, eleven!" Oogie shouts releasing the chain.

Sakura gave a small scream of fright. Jack grabbed Oogie to fight with him.

Brick flew. Shock clung to Blossom a little. Blossom flew following Brick. Butch was quite speedy, he ran into Him though.

"Don't drop me!" Barrel cried.

"Don't worry, I never drop anyone!" Bubbles said. "I'm not a butterfingers ike Buttercup."

"Speaking of which, where is Buttercup?" Boomer wondered, noticing they were missing one Powerpuff Girl.

Buttercup was asleep, this was the best night she had for a while.

Brick sped by and landed where Lock showed him. Lock almost hugged the ground as they landed. Shock blinked as they landed then beamed. Blossom put her down.

"Butch, is that you?" Him looked down. He still wasn't used to seeing the boy in blue since Boomer was the one known for blue.

Butch nodded. "Yeah, how'd you escape Dad? Where's Mom?" he asks mega fast.

"She's in there, this savage green beast has taken custody of her!" Him flailed, nearly panicking.

"Sakura!" Bubbles cried, accidentally dropping Barrel on top of Lock and Shock. "Oops..."

Brick flew down the pipe. Blossom stayed to help Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Butch picked up Him and ran. "Come on then!" he shouts, excitedly.

"Whoa! You've been so fast today, my boy." Him was shocked by Butch's super speed, not expecting him to be that fast tonight.

"I feel faster!" Butch shouts, soon finding his way to the tree.

"That's a good boy." Him smiled.

"Whoa!" Him was shocked by Butch's new abilities.

"You girls stay here, we'l ask if we need a distraction" Brick says, slightly taunting.

"Yeah, this is boy's work!" Boomer added.

"Boomer!" Bubbles hissed, folding her arms at him for being sexist.

"Just come on, Boomer..." Brick says.

Lock looked at Blossom. Shock dusted herself off. Boomer looked at the girls, then went off with his brothers. Barrel looked at the Girls with his friends.

Blossom crossed her arms. "Why did you do it?" she asks them.

"We work for Oogie..." Lock said.

Shock nodded.

Barrel also nodded. "He made us do it."

"That's very, very bad." Bubbles added.

Lock frowned.

Shock looked at them. "We haven't had a role model..." she says softly.

Blossom shook her head gently.

"What about your parents?" Bubbles asked, coming forward.

The three evil children were silent for a bit.

"We...We don't have parents..." Barrel spoke up, nearly broken.

"We never have." Lock says.

"We'd like them someday..." Shock adds.

Brick watched from the end of the pipe. He then flew fast to grab Sakura before she hit the pot.

"SAKURA!" Kenny cried, but felt relieved once Brick came and saved her. Maybe he does care about the girl as a mother after all. Kenny got out-of-the-way and simply glared at Oogie for taking his best friend away.

Oogie grappled with Jack. A thread was coming loose. The skeleton was fighting swell.

Sakura looked at Brick once they landed safely. Her eyes were filled with the tears of blood. "You saved me..." she says softly.

Brick shrugged. "You're our future mom after all..." he says, sounding gruff.

"Good job, boy." Kenny praised Brick's heroism.

Jack soon had defeated Oogie for now at least.

"Come on..." Brick mutters and picked her up and flew up the pipe.

Sakura planned to hug Brick once they were safe. She heard what Lock and Shock said.

"Are you alright?" Him and Kenny asked, coming close to the girl.

Sakura nodded and hugged her lover, and friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Blossom looked at Sakura. Butch arrived with Him. Bubbles and Boomer looked deeply sympathetic with their hands close to their frowning faces and looking like sad puppy dogs for Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"But who'd take us after all we'd done in this town?" Barrel sounded the most sad.

Jack climbed up the pipe himself. "You are very naughty children!" he shouts to the Halloween Town trio.

Blossom bit her lip looking sad for the trio.

Sakura then looked. "I would." she said, her voice quiet, but clear.

Shock looked at the woman in shock. Lock's mask dropped off in surprise. Barrel looked shocked too. Butch looked confused. Bubbles looked with everyone as Sakura was safe for now.

"You would what, Mom?" Boomer asked, confused of what was going on now.

"My hero!" Him beamed at Kenny.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kenny muttered, a little embarrassed at Him's feminine side.

Jack stopped his rant and looked confused.

"I'll take them in... I took you boysss in didn't I?" Sakura says, and then winked at the three boys to show she wasn't saying it nastily.

Shock picked up Lock's mask and handed it to him. "Even after we did that?" she asks.

Lock put his mask back on.

"Stupid woman..." Brick huffs crossing his arms and looked away.

Blossom smiled lovingly at her big sister.

Boomer chuckled a little.

"Are you sure, Saku?" Bubbles asked, she had now gained trust in the trio, but she was a little unsure if Sakura could handle looking after six children, especially five rowdy boys.

"I always wanted a brother!" Barrel beamed happily.

"Come e're, squirt!" Boomer ruffled up his hair, finally having someone younger than him to mess with for fun like Brick and Butch often did.

Sakura smiled. "I already practically raissse ssix children, what'ss three more?" she asks, smiling

Lock, in a rare moment of weak emotion, ran to Sakura and hugged her leg. Shock went up to Sakura and hugged her. Blossom chuckled slightly.

"Would your Master be okay with that?" Jack asks Sakura, pointing a bony finger to Him.

"And we got a daughter..." Him held Shock in his claws after the tender mother daughter like hug.

Barrel hugged Sakura's arm, beaming brightly.

"He seems to be cool with it." Kenny answered Jack for Sakura.

Bubbles giggled, happy for her newly extended family. Lock pulled away only to be pulled back into a hug with the other children, except Shock for the moment. Sakura was able to bring every child present into a hug, though Shock was with Him still. Brick struggled to get away. Butch shuddered as he wanted to run but allowed the hug. Boomer laughed in the hug, feeling very happy.

Shock looked surprised and also sheepishly at Him. "Are you still mad at us?" she asks sweetly.

"Just promise you three won't do anything bad to anyone innocent again." Him told her on one condition and he gently put her back on the ground with everyone else.

Lock looked at Sakura. Shock nodded and tried hard not to cross her fingers behind her back as she was so used to doing. Sakura released all seven children as Shock was already out and Buttercup was still in bed.

Brick scowled slightly and floated up "I'll be back at the hotel..." he says. He was embarrassed, but deep down he did truly love Sakura.

"Well, we best go and talk to the mayor..." Jack says, his voice sounding distant.

"You got a mayor? Does he eat pickles by any chance?" Bubbles asked Jack.

Blossom giggled at Bubbles' question.

"No... He has two faces though." Jack says happily. He picked up Bubbles quite taken with the fluffy girl of lightness.

"Oh, cool!" Bubbles smiled at him.

Blossom looked at Bubbles. "Yeah, we can meet the mayor after we rest a bit more." she says.

"I hope this mayor person is more tolerable than that Oogie..." Him added.

Jack smiled. "He's okay, and don't worry little Bubbles, i'll make sure you meet him before you go." he says.

"Maybe you kids should go to bed..." Sakura suggests softly, smiling.

Shock crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not tired..." she yawns.

Lock shrugged and blinked at Blossom carried him this time. Brick flew off.

"But we're not sleepy, Sakura..." Boomer yawned, his eyes looking heavy.

Sakura picked up Boomer and Barrel. "I can tell you are..." she says. She then hummed softly as she walked, smiling at Him.

"Let's get some rest, all of us." Kenny proposed.

"I guess so..." Bubbles shrugged, but smiled at Blossom and Jack.

Jack picked up Shock too and headed off towards the Hotel. Shock huffed but allowed it. Blossom followed Jack. Lock had his arms crossed a blush hidden by his mask. Him smiled at everyone and kept going.

"I hope Buttercup's okay." Bubbles spoke up as they went to get some rest before seeing the Mayor.

"It's okay, Bud's a strong girl, she'll be okay." Kenny assured the blue Powerpuff.

Jack led them to the Hotel. Blossom placed Lock down when they arrived. Lock looked away from Blossom. Sakura had Boomer and Barrel clutched to her chest. They both had their heads resting on a shoulder. Boomer and Barrel were fast asleep in Sakura's tender and warm arms. Jack watched and waited for the chance to let Sakura know when he would collect her, Him and the trio to see the mayor first. Sakura was lightly swaying side to side, in the way of a mother rocking her child/children.

Shock looked shy and scuffed her shoe. "Can I share a room?" she asks.

"Where would you like to stay, dear?" Him asked the little witch girl.

Blossom called softly from down the hallway. "She can share with us if she wants!"

"I don't mind..." Shock says, even quieter. She blinked at Blossom's reply.

Bubbles came to Shock and took her hands. "Come on, we won't hurt you." she promised.

Blossom was holding the door open for Bubbles and Shock.

"Okay..." Shock says. She followed Bubbles still holding the girl's hand.

"Don't be scared, Shock, we're your friends." Bubbles assured their new friend with a smile.

"Welcome Shock!" Bubbles chirped with Blossom, then they went to their beds.

Butch sped to his room, he even picked up Lock on the way. Lock merely blinked as Butch 'stole' him. Soon Butch was in bed asleep but he was twitching like he was running in his sleep. Lock was trying to sleep. Shock soon fell asleep herself. However tonight she had sweeter nightmares, a mother in them... Sakura. And her mask was off. The Boys and Girls went to bed peacefully for the first time in ages, especially, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Where ssshould I put thesssse two?" Sakura asks quietly so as to not wake them.

Jack gestured her to follow him. "This way." he says.

Him smiled at the tender scene of Boomer and Barrel fast asleep in Sakura's arms. Kenny smiled too, then made his way to a room he had.

Sakura followed Jack. "I bet you'd want to be in my armsss..." she hisses and purrs in a whisper to Him.

Jack opened the door to a room with twin beds in for Barrel and Boomer.

Him giggled a little. "Every day..." he admitted.

Barrel shifted in his sleep, but was still knocked out, being the youngest of Boogie's boys.

Sakura winked, smiling at Him. She then shushed Barrel gently and put them both into a bed each.

Jack looked at Him. "You chose a better Proxy-girl this time." he says, quietly.

Him chuckled quietly and watched the boys get put to bed. Sakura tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. She took off Barrel's mask but left it beside the boy's head on the pillow. She then came to Jack and Him, closing the door mostly.

"Well, you two can choose a room, and I'll be back at 9:00 to take you to see the mayor about adopting the trio..." Jack tells them quietly.

"I hope he agrees," Him told Jack quietly. "I hate to imagine where the children would stay..."

Jack nodded. He wasn't overly fond of the Trio due to their nasty tricks but he knew it was because they had no positive role models. "Good night, pleasant nightmares..." Jack says as he prepared to leave.

Sakura smiled at Jack and then at Him.

"Good luck." Him told the skeleton. "And thank you for your generosity, Mr. Pumpkin King."

"It's Jack to friends, old and new..." the skeleton tells them. He then went away, quickly due to his long strides.

"Okay, Jack." Him smiled gently.

Sakura smiled at Him and pressed herself closer to him. She let out a hiss-purr-a mixture of both-as well as a giggle. "We're the only onesss awake here..." she tells him, her red eyes sparkling but darkening.

Him then went to Sakura. "Yes, we are it seems..."

Sakura smiled like a cat that got the cream yet was positively sultry. She walked her fingers playfully up Him's arm. "Maybe... We ssshould find sssomehwere... Quiet?" she suggests, her voice soft.

Him giggled a bit and held her. "Oh, now you're talkin'! But where...?"

Sakura looked around. She counted the doors and remembered where the kids were. "Maybe the room at the end of the hall where the Kidsssss wouldn't be able to hear usss?" she suggests, her voice thickening in a good way.

Him chuckled deeply, looking more bedeviled than usual. "Oh, kitten...!" he beamed, grinning dashingly.

Sakura smiled and pressed her lips to his. She wanted him and floated up happily. "Lead the way, handssome..." she purrs.

Him laughed flirtatiously and went to take them to a special, quiet room.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Blossom and Buttercup woke first. Blossom kept quiet until Bubbles and Shock woke up. Shock yawned softly and sat up. She itched her cheek before putting her mask on. Butch was up already and zooming around. Lock was up too glaring at Butch a little. Bubbles yawned and stretched, rubbing her eye. Boomer and Barrel woke up slowly and yawned. Sakura was still sleeping, purring lightly, her hair even messier than when they first came to the town. Him chuckled lightly, still asleep with the girl in his arms. Jack came to knock on the doors.

Buttercup came out of her room and went to Blossom and Bubbles' room. She stopped when she saw Shock. "Who'ssss thissss?" she asks, shocked.

Blossom looked at Buttercup. "This is Shock." she says.

Shock gave a small wave.

"She's our new friend." Bubbles concluded.

Buttercup shrugged and slithered over.

Blossom smiled. "Shock this is our sister Buttercup" she introduces.

Shock jumped out of bed. "Hi." she says quietly.

Bubbles smiled at everyone.

Butch ran out of the room with Lock and headed to Brick's room. Brick woke up. Barrel and Boomer went to see the others.

"Hey, race ya!" Boomer challenged, then used super speed.

Barrel laughed and followed him, running as fast as he could. Butch collided with Boomer, but he made sure to keep a hold of Lock.

"Put me down!" the devil boy called.

Brick came out of the room his red eyes glaring.

Kenny came out to see everyone. "Whoa, no one told me there was a party here!"

Boomer screamed, then fell over as Butch ran him over.

"Are you okay?" Barrel checked on his possible new brother.

Butch stopped and looked at Boomer. "Oops..." he chuckles.

Lock got down and ran over away from him.

Sakura held Him close.

Him heard the children and sighed. "Sounds like children never rest anymore..."

Sakura groaned a little but sat up. "It'sss a good job, I wanna be a parent..." she says softly chuckling.

"I would like that too, I don't really say this, but... I do love your sisters, I never meant to hurt them... Maybe I could have fun with them once in a while..." Him considered.

Sakura smiled and got out of bed, picking up her clothes. "Okay, but no going over the top." she says teasingly.

Him chuckled. "What if I test their brain power with something harmless, like riddles?"

Sakura gave a thought a second. "Yeah, I'm ssure that'll be okay..." she says softly. She dressed herself and picked up Him's outfit. "Come on then..." she says with a wink.

Him went to quickly get dressed and join everyone else outside who were obviously already awake. Sakura floated out after Him. She then giggled as she tried to propell herself past Him.

"Come on, we'll go to see the mayor and sort out a few things." Jack says and led them towards the group.

Blossom smiled at Jack. "Hiya, Mr. Pumpkin King." she says.

Shock waved sheepishly.

"Hi Jack!" Barrel beamed.

"Hello Mr. Skeleton Person." Bubbles greeted.

"Are we in trouble?" Boomer asked, anxiously.

Blossom smiled at the group. Shock blinked at what Lock did when she arrived.

Lock blushed behind his mask at the sight of Blossom and ran to hide behind Shock. "Don't let that spiky kid get me." he says.

Bubbles giggled and hopped around everyone. "Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!"

Boomer joined her, much to Brick's and Butch's annoyance, even before they knew it, so did Barrel.

"Shh, I think other people are trying to sleep." Kenny said in a hushed tone.

Jack waved a bony hand. "You were the only guests last night..." he says. He waited for Sakura and Him.

Brick clapped a hand to his forehead. He then bared his fangs at his brother and Bubbles. Lock was peeking at Blossom behind Shock's back. Blossom and Buttercup just smiled.

"Hi!" Bubbles smiled at Sakura.

"Hey, Mom, hey Dad!" Boomer beamed.

"Hi, darling," Sakura smiles at Bubbles. She then looked at Boomer. "Heya, ssweetheart" she says. "Free hugs!" she announces.

Blossom zoomed to the hug with Buttercup in tow. Shock came shyly over. Lock stayed next to Brick, going back to not showing his feelings. Bubbles giggled and joined in the hug. Butch zoomed over and picked up Sakura and the ones in her arms. Sakura giggled slightly as she held 'her' darlings. Blossom giggled. Buttercup hissed a laugh.

Jack watched, smiling. "Okay, we better go meet the mayor." he says.

"Is he nice?" Boomer asked, a little nervous to meet the mayor of this strange town unlike their own.

"Yes, he is," Jack nodded. "He has two faces." he then adds.

"When do we go?" Boomer asked.

"Now..." Jack says blinking his eye sockets as Butch ran out with the group he carried.

Barrel was a little nervous to see the mayor after all the trouble he, Lock, and Shock had caused in the past. Shock reached over and pulled Barrel in the hug. Sakura giggled.

Butch shouted as he ran. "Come on!"

Lock dashed away to avoid getting picked up by Butch again in the running.

"Should I come too?" Kenny asked his best friend, Sakura.

Him smiled, feeling really excited. Sakura called out a yes as she and the others were carried. She scooped up Lock, giggling. Blossom giggled.

"That rodent boy... I'm not sharing a room with him!" Lock folded his arms, glaring down at Butch.

Butch was running ahead, with everyone in the hug with Sakura in his arms.

Sakura giggled slightly still, this was quite fun.

"I bet you wanna share a room with Blossom!" Brick says.

Jack looked at the two males. "We should follow them, before they end up lost." he says.

"This is no Townsville for sure." Kenny followed after the boys.

"Come along then, everyone." Him told their little group.

Jack shouted directions to Butch. There came out a ghost dog with a glowing nose and barked friendly to Jack.

"PUPPY! WHEEEE!" Bubbles beamed and dashed for the dog.

Sakura let Bubbles go after the doggy.

"Zero!" Jack exclaims happily.

Shock pouted a little.

Brick chuckled darkly.

"Ghost dog... Cool!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Oh, I hope I don't get ghost rabies..." Kenny joked, since he saw the dog seemed friendly enough.

"Puppy..." Bubbles cooed, feeling happy at the dog. "Is he yours, Jack?"

Zero smiled, and floated around Bubbles, sensing trust in her.

"Yes, Bubbles, he's my oldest and dearest pet." Jack tells the girl.

Sakura let them go after Butch had placed her down. Lock glared at everyone around him, but settled down. Blossom linked arms with Lock smiling. Shock cackled slightly.

"Doggy!" Boomer smiled at Zero with Bubbles.

"Jack! Jack! You're late!" the panicked voice of the Mayor of Halloween Town called.

"That must be the Mayor, he has a hat after all..." Kenny pointed.

"Come over and see him.." Jack tells Boomer. He then went to the Mayor.

The Mayor had a grim-looking face on. "We need to hurry up, so you can be ready for tonight!" he exclaims.

Blossom pulled Lock and Shock over to play with Zero. Sakura watched the kids with Zero. Lock stared at Zero while the dog stared back at him. Brick started to laugh evilly. Butch snorted a little.

"What's tonight?" Bubbles asked, she had lost track of the time since they made this adventure.

"The night after yesterday!" Boomer said.

"What?" Barrel looked at him, confused.

Blossom glared at the boys and looked kindly at Barrel. "He means that it's the day after yesterday... Yesterday was the 30th for example..." she says, then trailed off.

"Umm... Yeah!" Lock agreed with Blossom, looking at her nervously.

"Halloween!" the Mayor shouted.

"We just need to assssk if me and Him can adopt the trio..." Sakura says, soothingly.

Jack nodded. "When it is sorted, I'll be ready..." he says.

The Mayor looked stunned, turning to his happier head. "You'd take them with you?" he asks.

Sakura frowned at his reaction but nodded. "Yes, I want to be their mother." she says.

"Of course!" the Mayor says, both happily and nervous, swapping between both heads.

"Calm down Mayor, you'll get stuck halfway" Jack says.

Him chuckled a bit. "You don't mind us taking in these three little ones?"

Barrel and Boomer looked at each other and smiled brightly. Buttercup was looking at Barrel a little, looking a tiny bit confused.

"What?" Barrel glanced at Buttercup.

Buttercup shrugged and looked away. Barrel stuck his tongue out at Buttercup.

"Don't mess with Bud, kid." Kenny advised.

Buttercup glared at Barrel and lunged for him, hissing. Barrel shrieked and hid behind Butch.

Butch snickered. "Wussy..." he says.

Brick smirked. "Looks like Buttercup likes you Barrel." he says.

Buttercup glared at Brick blushing a little. Brick scoffed. Butch laughed and ran off.

The mayor looked at Him. "O-Of course not!" he says. He pulled out the papers he made up last night and held them out with a pen for Sakura and Him to sign.

Sakura signed her name on both with a flourish before handing the pen to Him. The demon signed his name as well and handed the pen back to the Mayor. Jack looked at the Mayor and then shook his head, chuckling.

"It's Halloween already?" Kenny sounded confused too.

Blossom clutched Lock's and Shock's hands and giggled. "I love that holiday." she says.

"Whatcha lookin' at so funny, devil boy?" Boomer nudged the devil boy's arm.

Brick saw the look Lock had and smirked.

Lock shook his head, folded his arms and looked away. "Whatever!"

Blossom looked confused at Lock.

Lock's eyes widened from her and he quickly turned the other way and glanced at Shock. "What?" he muttered.

Blossom shrugged and then smiled at Sakura and Him.

"You like her..." Shock says smiling, but only loud enough for Lock to hear.

"What!" Lock gaped at her. "Do not!"

Shock tittered almost evilly. "You do..." she says.

"I do not!" Lock nearly hissed at her.

Boomer suddenly had the need to juggle and he randomly did with candy. "Happy Halloween!" he laughed goofily.

"Thank you, here's your copy," the mayor says handing Him one of the copies, putting the other in his jacket. "And i hope you'll stay for the festivities." he tells them happily.

Sakura turned to Lock, Shock and Barrel and smiled.

"I don't know, do we have enough time?" Him asked Sakura.

"Please Saku!" Blossom pleads as the Mayor wandered off, talking about how he needed to make sure everything was ready.

Jack looked apologetically at them all. He then grinned. "It would be awfully nice." he says.

Sakura bit her lip as she gave it a thought.

"Pretty please with sweet sugar whipped cream and a cherry on top!" Bubbles added, pleading with her eyes going like puppy eyes.

"I'll let you decide." Him told Sakura.

"Come on!" Blossom adds to her pleading.

Bubbles was on her knees with Blossom.

Sakura gave Him a jokingly mad glare. "Thanks for the support..." she mutters playfully. She then sighed slightly. "You all have to be good for the day, or we go ssstraight home." she says.

"That goes double for you three." Him told Lock, Shock, and Barrel specifically.

"Always good!" Boomer told them with a smile.

"We'll be good." Blossom and Buttercup said together, though Buttercup sounded bored.

Jack smiled. "Enjoy the town, I'll hopefully see you tonight." he says and walked off.

"We promise!" Bubbles added.

Shock smiled and for once didn't cross her fingers behind her back or even feel the need to. Lock and Barrel did the same. Though Lock still had hints of mischievousness and he kept glancing at Blossom.

Sakura then smiled. "Okay." she says.

"We'll do it then." Him confirmed to the children.

"Yay!" Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and even Shock cheered.

Buttercup grinned.

"This'll be fun..." Brick smirks.

"Yeah!" Lock agreed. "We love trick or treating!"

"We're the best trick or treaters in Halloween Town!" Barrel added.

Sakura smiled slightly. Him smiled and put an arm around Sakura. Kenny smiled, proud of them and his friend for making a nice decision. Sakura smiled happily. She hugged Him back. Blossom smiled at Sakura and Him.

"Thanks... Mom." Shock says, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks!" Barrel and Lock added.

Boomer smiled at them. "If you guys get any candy you don't like, we'll sit around and exchange candy and trade some." he suggested to some fun after they trick or treat.

Shock and Buttercup nodded.

"I want you back in a couple of hours so we can prepare for tonight." Sakura says.

Blossom linked arms with the other witch girl.

"Agreed." Lock said.

"We'll be good, I promise!" Barrel told his new mother.

"We'll tell you about the Halloween traditions back home and share them with you." Bubbles told Oogie's former boys.

Shock smiled. "Cool." she says.

Brick flew to beat some sense into Butch. Butch was speeding about laughing. Blossom smiled at Lock. The devil boy glanced back nervously at the pink witch. Buttercup was gonna grab Barrel and take him away to meet Butch and Brick. Boomer took out some bags for their new friends to borrow. Shock smiled at Boomer and then giggled at what Brick did. Butch roared at Brick, unlike his Halloween self.

Sakura rested her head on Him's shoulder. "What sssshall we do while we wait?" she asks Him and Kenny.

"I'm not sure..." Him was lost, but he had a smile on his face.

"I'd suggest costume shopping, but I think that seems to be taken care of." Kenny glanced down at his ghostly self.

"Let's go and... ToRtUrE SoMe BaD PeOpLe..." Sakura says suddenly, her voice taking on a darker tone as she suggested the activity. She then blinked her eyes looking surprised that she had said it.

"Sakura?" Him glanced at his lover.

Sakura looked at Him and smiled sheepishly. "Yesss?" she asks softly.

Him blinked a bit and grinned. "I like you this way..."

Sakura smiled back at Him and giggled softly. "I'd happily ssstay this way for you, but my family probably WoUlDn'T accept it... But don't be mad at them, love." she says softly, one word coming out in a darker tone.

"Aw..." Him pouted, then smirked. "Can I still cause mayhem when we return to Townsville?"

Sakura gave another giggle. "Of courssse... Asss long asss you don't hurt the girlsss," she says. She smiled. "I would really ssstay thisss way otherwisse." she tells him.

Him sighed. "Fine... I won't hurt them, but I can still have fun with them once in a while."

Sakura practically wrapped herself around Him. "Thank you, my love" she purrs.

"Of course, my dear..." Him beamed at her.

Sakura watched the children going to have fun trick or treating.

Blossom smiled at Lock. "So, are you coming Trick or treating?" she asks him, for once unsure to calculate a good conversation starter.

"Umm... Of course... I've been trick or treating all my life." Lock said with a bragging grin on his face.

Blossom smiled happily. Lock blushed at her smiling and quickly turned away, playing with his devil tail.

"Let's go trick or treating then." Blossom smiles.

Brick launched himself at Butch and then started to fight with him.

"Ooh, let me join in!" Shock calls and went to scuffle with Brick and Butch.

Butch wasn't a fan of girls, but saw that she was actually great. Boomer glanced at his mother, but kept helping Bubbles arrange Barrel to now be good. Since Barrel was the youngest, he was easily influenced by Lock and Shock who had misled him to several wrong-doings. Shock gave as good as she got. The two boys play fought with her, carefully controlling their strength, maybe having her as a sister wouldn't be bad.

"We better hurry before it gets dark." Bubbles said.

Lock and Barrel couldn't help, but laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Boomer asked.

Shock looked at them. "Cuz dark is in two hours... Now less..." she says.

Brick chuckled as did Butch. Blossom glared at Lock for laughing at Bubbles. Lock looked at Blossom and looked away, sheepishly, feeling bad for laughing at Bubbles for being afraid of the dark.

"It gets dark here faster, than Townsville..." Bubbles sounded nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll all be together." Boomer assured her, smiling and holding out a hand.

Shock got up and helped her new brothers up.

Blossom, who didn't notice Lock's sheepishness at laughing at Bubbles, turned to said sister. "Don't worry Bubbles, we'll all be here." she soothes.

Bubbles seemed to perk up right away. "Can I hold your hand?" she aked her older sister, a little shyly.

Blossom smiled and took Bubbles' hand. "Sure." she says cheerfully.

"Yeah, we know how to get the good candy, this is like our job!" Barrel added.

"You guys coming?" Boomer asked his parents.

"No, ssssweetheart." Sakura says smiling softly.

"Kenny will look after you all." Him told them.

"Yeah, it'll be cool." Kenny told the kiddy crew.

"Thank you, Kenny." Sakura says smiling at her friend, playing with Him's hair.

Lock looked at the sisters hold hands, but kept his eyes forward. Blossom glanced at Lock. She was curious at him.

Lock glanced, noticing Shock was looking at him funny when Blossom looked at him. "What?"

Blossom saw him looking back and looked away a pink blush appearing on her cheeks. Shock covered her mouth with her hand.

"No problem, are you all ready to go?" Kenny asked.

Lock grunted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I think we're good." he told the boy he was now befriending.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Brick jeered.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Boomer echoed, which got him hit in the face.

Blossom nodded. "Ready, Kenny." she says.

Shock nodded too.

"I hope I get plenty of orange and black swirled lollipops." Barrel grinned for his favorite candy.

Butch stopped running and was visibly shuddering "Come on!" he cries.

"Alright, let's go before Butch-ic the Hedgehog collects all the candy in town." Kenny remarked.

The others nodded and followed Kenny.

Sakura watched them go, a small smile on her face. "I love you, Him... What an interesssting family we have..." she says softly.

"Indeed..." Him nodded, very blessed and happy.

"Ssssso, what ssshall we do until they get back?" Sakura asks.

"Maybe continue that walk?" Him suggested, hoping this time they wouldn't run into any trouble.

Sakura nodded. "Ssssure..." she says, unwrapping herself from around Him. She took his claw, smiling.

Him laughed a little and walked with her along the foggy streets of Halloween Town.

Sakura looked around happily. "This isss a nicccce town" she says quietly.

"Maybe we should vacation here sometime." Him chuckled in thought.

Sakura nodded and leaned against him. "Where do you think the trio should stay?" she asks Him.

"Which one?" Him asked, sounding confused. There were three sets of trio's they were handling tonight.

Sakura giggled. "Well, you already know the girlss sstay with me at dad'sss house... And the boysss sstay with you." she reminds Him.

Him hummed, wondering where the three new additions of their family could stay. "Maybe Shock stays with you and Lock and Barrel stay with me?"

"I like that idea..." Sakura smiles at her Lover.

"I just hope the Professor doesn't mind." Him smirked.

"Tough if he does..." Sakura smirks. "He'll not get AnY sAy!" she says.

Him laughed a bit. Sakura giggled like Him almost, and it was high, soft but evil. Him laughed too, but not too loud to make a lot of chaos. He had toned down his chaos since he became a serious item with Sakura. He could still cause trouble for the Girls, but nothing psychologically horrendous like turning the whole city of Townsville against them. Sakura hugged Him and floated a little.


	16. Chapter 16

Butch saw them and then started to run off. Buttercup slithered along too. Kenny led the way into more of the town so they could hit more houses they hadn't been to anywhere. Butch was speeding along.

"Trick or treat!" Boomer laughed as they walked into the town.

"Not yet." Barrel reminded him.

"You knock on the door first, dummy." Brick says, smacking Boomer around the head.

"Heeey!" Boomer rubbed his head, growling at his brother.

Brick glared back at Boomer. Shock slapped Brick's head for doing that to Boomer. Blossom smiled happily. Boomer stuck his tongue out, then laughed once Brick was hit for a change. Bubbles couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

Kenny took them to the first house. "Okay, you know what to do, save me some candy, guys." He would take them to the door and wait for them to get their candy.

Shock knocked on the door first. "Trick or Treat?" she calls.

Blossom smiled.

A vampire answered the door and looked surprised to see the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and not to mention Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "What!?"

"Treat or treat, treat or treat, give us something good to eat!" Bubbles bounced, laughing to herself as she sang.

Shock looked up at the vampire. "Trick or Treat." she repeats.

Blossom giggled at Bubbles.

"Pretty p-p-p-p-please?" Lock asked, seeming to struggle with using that word and meaning it.

"Tricking or treating!" Boomer hopped with Bubbles.

The vampire smiled a bit. They were all so adorable, he stepped in a minute and came out dumping candy out for each of them. He looked a little suspicious with Oogie's boys, but the Bubbles bunny was too cute to slam the door on.

"Thank you!" Barrel beamed.

Kenny smiled and was touched by the formerly greedy kids.

"Yeah, thanks!" Shock says happily.

Butch and Brick were standing there looking annoyed and grumpy. Though Brick looked happier to see another vampire.

"Oh, boy!" Barrel grinned as soon as he saw his favorite candy.

"Thanks!" Lock brightened up.

Shock smiled too. Blossom looked at Lock, and smiled.

Kenny smiled at them, mostly the devil, witch, and goblin. "That was very good!" he told them.

"That was amazing!" Bubbles chirped.

Lock looked at Blossom and looked away sheepishly with a small smile.

Boomer took out a cookie. "Oh, wow!" it then bit him. "Owch?"

"Oh, Snap cookies..." Shock says happily.

"Spiders, made from sugar..." Blossom says looking at one of the treats she picked up.

Barrel cheered as he nibbled on his favorite candy.

"Don't fill up just yet, buddy, you got plenty of houses to hit." Kenny advised, smiling at the kids.

Shock helped carry the first lot of candy. Blossom giggled happily. Brick ate a cookie before it could bite him. Kenny led them to some more houses until their candy bags would be filled. Bubbles helped Shock.

"Yeah!" Butch agrees.

Brick flew above them. Blossom smiled sweetly.

"Brick, wait up!" Boomer called, taking Bubbles' hand and running with her to the other Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick snorted, continuing. Butch sped around.

"I think those two are a thing..." Lock gestured to the blue puff and ruff to Blossom.

The pink witch looked at them and nodded.

"Uhh... Let's get back with the others." Lock said, nervously, then walked with Blossom.

Blossom smiled at Lock.

Kenny led them to a few other houses with more candy, then soon they were done. The groups were together and huddled in a big circle together and had their candy bags open. Kenny taught them that when he was a kid he often sat in a circle with the other trick-or-treaters he was with they would trade some candy among each other if there were some that they didn't want that they were given from the candy givers.

"Anyone have any slug roots?" Shock asked sweetly.

Butch handed to her in return for some of the sugar spiders.

"I got this jawbreaker eyeball!" Bubbles took out a round eyeball.

Barrel looked at her. "That's not a jawbreaker..." he said, nervously.

Shock handed Boomer some more cookie snaps.

Blossom decided to swap the eyeball, as she could keep it for science. Butch ate a spider. Brick didn't seem to care what candy he had.

"Okay, everyone got what they need?" Lock asked as the candy trading was almost done.

"I know I do!" Barrel beamed with his orange and black swirled lollipops.

"Yeah..." Butch and Buttercup says.

"Here..." Blossom says, giving him one too, but this one being a sugar spider.

Kenny smiled at them.

"Here, have one." Bubbles handed the ghost boy a fudged chocolate candy.

"Aw, you girls are just sweet as the sugar you came from." Kenny said, warmly.

Bubbles giggled and went to sit with the others.

"Alright everyone, chow down!" Lock signaled for them to eat their 'loot'.

Butch and Brick didn't complain.

Buttercup just had some. Blossom ate some too. Shock seemed happier and nicer than usual.

"You guys seem better now that you've gotten good." Bubbles observed Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"I can't speak for the others but... I never meant to hurt anyone..." Barrel said, innocently.

"Neither have I honestly..." Lock added, stroking his tail, avoiding the nice girl's gaze.

Blossom smiled again. She glanced at Lock and then looked away. Lock looked at her, nearly turning red as his devil costume. Blossom blushed herself.

"I only went along to help these dummies..." Shock says, only playfully teasing as she called the boys, who were now her brothers, as she called them dummies.

"Hey!" Barrel glanced at his new 'sister'.

"What happened to your parents?" Bubbles wondered.

Shock became serious as she looked at Bubbles. "We don't have parents..." she says quietly.

Buttercup frowned upset for the Halloween Trio.

"The last thing I remember is waking up in the woods and Mr. Oogie Boogie made us his 'boys'." Barrel tried to recollect, but looked just as serious as Shock.

Kenny glanced at Blossom and Lock, but he seemed focused on the poor goblin, devil and witch's living conditions. Boomer put a hand to his mouth, looking very sympathetic and sad.

Shock gave a tiny smile though. "But we have parents now!" she says happily.

"That's right!" Barrel grinned.

"Welcome to the family, you guys." Bubbles smiled.

Blossom gave Lock a tiny sympathetic hug and then kind of flew away ahead a little.

Lock's eyes widened from the hug and as she left, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. " What's this...? I feel all tingly inside...Should I lie down?"

Shock looked at Lock with a raised eyebrow. Blossom felt all warm and happy inside.

"What?" Lock looked back at her, a little anxious now.

Shock just smiled and had one of her sugar spiders. Blossom decided she would talk to Sakura about how she felt about Lock.

"Wow! This candy looks awesome!" Boomer took out a round piece of candy that was as blue as he was.

Buttercup was crunching loudly on a snail chocolate. Barrel licked two lollipops in his hand, turning his head with each lick. Lock quickly ate some of the cookies he had before they would bite him back. Blossom had a bit of a gobstopper. Shock smiled.

Boomer tried his candy and gave a dark crimson red candy to Brick and a dark forest green one to Butch. "You guys gotta try these!"

Brick tried the one Boomer gave him. Butch did the same.

"Oh, be careful!" Bubbles advised the Boys. "That candy can be dangerous."

Boomer laughed at her. "Bubba, I think I know candy and candy is not dangerous!"

"Not unless you eat it wrong." Barrel told them, sounding as though it happened to him before.

Butch and Brick both looked at him.

"Jawbreakers, man..." Barrel told them, finishing both lollipops.

"Don't eat too fast, now kids, that would be a real bummer to spend the day after Halloween in bed with a bad belly ache." Kenny advised.

"We're children of the candy corn!" Bubbles badly joked as she took out a pack of candy corn from her trick or treat bag.

Blossom smiled. Shock giggled at Bubbles' joke. The boys slightly rolled their eyes at Bubbles' joke, but Boomer actually seemed to like it. Bubbles took out another cookie.

"Okay, I think you all had enough until later for your candy stash." Kenny stopped her, not wanting her to feel sick the next day.

Everybody stopped eating.

"Eww, Mom and Dad..." Shock mutters, finding it easy to call Him and Sakura that.

Sakura was kissing Him. Blossom giggled slightly. Him was enjoying the kiss and he held up a claw to signify one more minute as he was enjoying his time with Sakura. Shock covered her eyes.

"When do we go back to Townsville?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, the Professor must be worried!" Bubbles added.

Boomer groaned from the candy he had eaten. "Too much..."

"Come, on!" Brick says, tauntingly.

"We should go back now." Blossom suggests quietly.

Sakura pulled out of the kiss after the minute and blushed giggling.

"Oh, I dunno... Would you three like to come with us?" Him asked Oogie's boys.

"Really?" Lock asked, a little shyly.

"We'll help you around, Townsville's weird at first, but you'll love it!" Bubbles told them based on experience when she, Buttercup, and Blossom were new to Townsville.

"Yeah, we want to come." Shock says.

Blossom nods. "Yeah, we'll help." she agrees.

Butch grinned.

Sakura giggled again. "Well, Shock will be staying with us girls, and Lock and Barrel will stay with Him and the boys." she says.

"Daddy!" Barrel clung to Him instinctively.

Lock clung too, but a little more maturely than Barrel. Bubbles giggled and hugged Shock. The purple witch gave a smile and hugged Bubbles back.

"Cool, I always wanted brothers!" Boomer cheered, then got glances from Butch and Brick. "What?"

"We're your brothers." Brick and Butch said together.

"Oh, well... I got new brothers I guess!" Boomer smiled.

Sakura smiled.

"And I got a new sister!" Bubbles cheered with him.

"No, Bubblesss, sssweetheart... Shock is your neice..." Sakura says amused.

Shock grinned.

"I'm an aunt...?" Bubbles sounded surprised and happy now.

"Not by blood, but practically." Sakura says with a smile.

Shock smiled.

"Well, okay!" Bubbles chimed. "This is so exciting, isn't it, Buttercup?"

"Yeah..." Buttercup agrees sounding not interested.

Blossom smiled but was in turmoil inside. Lock laughed and cheered with Blossom, winding up hugging each other. They both then blushed and let go of each other rather sheepishly. Blossom giggled nervously and scuffed her shoes on the floor.

Lock cleared his throat and looked away shyly. "So, i guess we're a family now..."

"Yeah, I guess." Blossom says just as softly.

Lock smiled sheepishly and looked away from her. "So, this Townsville place... Is it dangerous?"

"Oh, it can be, but the Girls save the day everyday." Boomer said to him.

"Yeah, I lost count how many times I've heard 'so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls'." Kenny added, laughing a bit.

Sakura laughed fondly. Blossom smiled. Brick and Butch looked annoyed a little but also grinned. Kenny smiled fondly at Sakura, so happy for her. Boomer smiled and yawned a bit as it was getting late. Bubbles yawned with him, finding it to be contagious.

"Sounds like its time to get home before bedtime." Him spoke up, playing with the Girls' 'saving the world before bedtime'.

Sakura giggled again. "Come here, guys..." she says to the ones yawning.

Brick wasn't tired yet. Butch frowned but didn't mind going home. Shock wasn't tired yet either.

"Aw, come on, the night is still young!" Lock argued.

"Yeah..." Barrel agreed, but yawned. He was more tired than Lock and Shock would be, since he was the youngest between the three of them.

"We all had an exciting night, now we don't have to go to bed, but we should get going, kiddo's." Kenny said, carrying Bubbles and Boomer asleep.

Sakura pouted slightly at Kenny, but then smiled softly at Barrel. "Come here, sssweetie." she tells him.

Barrel nodded sleepily and went closer with Sakura to get to their new home.

Blossom was ready to go like the good girl she was. Butch sped along a little. Brick decided to tug at the tail on Lock's outfit. Shock smiled slightly and started to walk too.

"Quit it!" Lock snapped at Brick as they went to leave Halloween Town.

Zero yipped and watched them leave and had a smile on his face as he watched with Jack and Sally.

"What nice people." Jack says.

"I hope they come back again soon." Sally smiled, they did seem really nice.

Sakura picked Barrel up crading him to herself like a mother would her actual child. She then walked with the others back to Townsville.

When they arrived back everyone turned back to normal. The Halloween Town trio also changing. Shock's hair went neater and her skin gained a normal color. Her outfit was still that of a witch's only now it looked like just a costume. Barrel's hair faded from a sickly green to more of a dark blonde color and his skin seemed natural now. Lock's hair turned into a ginger color like Brick or Blossom and his skin turned fair. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were slowly changing back to their normal forms. Blossom returned to her normal look. So did Butch, Brick and Buttercup. Shock's hair went darker to a black-ish color with a green shine in any light.

"Hellooo, knees!" Kenny beamed as he was back to normal, but tried not to be too loud to wake up any sleeping kids.

"Shush or I'll bend them out of shape." Sakura says, in a whisper but her eyes showed her joking about bending the knees out of shape.

Kenny had a hushed laugh and slightly rolled his eyes. "Girls..."

"I feel funny... Do I look funny?" Lock stared at his normal looking hands. He then looked at his new family. "Oh, no Blossom, you and everyone lost their fingers!"

Blossom giggled quietly. "We don't have fingers..." she says softly.

Buttercup nodded. Shock looked at her hair in the emotion of her name.

"Oh, good, I was worried for a second." Lock chuckled a bit.

Brick looked at Him. "Me and Butch will wait for you guys back home..." he says, wanting to play some video games.

"Well, okay," Him smiled at Brick. He then faced Sakura. "I'll take the boys, now what of our 'new friends'?"

Sakura looked at Lock and Shock, Barrel still asleep in her arms. "You take Barrel, Lock and Boomer home... I'll take the girls and then we can discuss proper arrangements tomorrow, love." she suggests, quietly.

"Will do, will do, I'll call you." Him nodded, going to take the rest of their family home.

Sakura leaned over and gave Him a quick kiss before he left. She then took the girls home. Him giggled a bit from the kiss and took the boys home.

Kenny yawned. "I need to crash, I'll see you all later, okay?" he smiled at his friends.

"See you later, Kenny." Sakura told her friend, taking the sleeping Bubbles with her free arm.

Bubbles shifted a bit as Boomer was away from her now and in Him's claw while Barrel was in the other, sucking his thumb.

Lock looked at Blossom shyly. "Uhh... Bye..." he said nervously, turning red as his devil costume.

Blossom waved to Lock, blushing herself, and then took Shock's hand to lead the girl to their home. Lock felt odd about leaving Shock, but he was sure they would all be fine with their new family.

Buttercup floated up and landed on Sakura's head. "Home, Saku!" she playfully orders, though quietly.

The Professor was knocked out on the couch with an empty bowl of candy with some wrappers sticking to him as there were various Halloween specials on for the night.

"Come on, girls time for bed..." Sakura whispers to the three awake girls with her. She took them upstairs and helped her sisters into their nightgowns and tucked them in.

Shock looked at Sakura wondering where she would sleep.

"You'll sleep with me in my room tonight, and we'll sort you out a proper bed tomorrow." Sakura replies to her new daughter. She then took Shock to her room and gave the girl an old nightgown she had that would fit the girl. They then climbed into the bed.

Bubbles yawned and cuddled up to Octi as she fell back asleep into her nice, warm bed.

"Girls?" The Professor woke up and looked around as he heard light noise around his home.

No one answered as they fell asleep quickly after their adventure. The Professor saw how late it was, so he decided to get some sleep himself. He would hear all about this by morning.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Sakura woke in slight confusion. She then remembered what happened and then smiled. She slipped out of Shock's hold and then quietly had a shower and was ready for the day.

The Professor yawned and quickly went to the kitchen to let his family wake up to a nice warm breakfast. He cleaned up the candy bowl a bit so he wouldn't look like a slob. "Another Halloween come and gone..." he mumbled to himself. He assumed that Him, Sakura, and Kenny had taken the Girls out to go trick or treating which is why he didn't see them last night.

Bubbles yawned and rubbed her eyes open. "That was the funnest Halloween ever..." she said, a bit tired, but slowly waking up.

After her shower Sakura came down, dressed in her normal paint splattered outfits. Shock woke up and looked confused. Then the smell of Sakura's perfume reminded her of where she was. She excitedly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

The Professor was cooking up breakfast and heard tiny feet behind him. "Oh, good, you're up, I hope you're hungry."

Sakura was making coffees. She turned to see it was Shock and giggled.

Shock looked up at the Professor. "Are you my new granddad?" she asks grinning.

The Professor heard a girl voice he didn't recognize. He turned and looked down to see Shock. "Uhhh... Hello there, little girl... Are you lost?"

"No," Shock says smiling. "Sakura is my new mommy." she says.

Sakura smiled and nodded to her father.

"Oh... Oh, okay! Welcome to the family, little one," the Professor smiled, then stood by his eldest daughter. "Where did she come from?" he whispered. He couldn't help but ask since kids don't randomly show up in the Utonium household.

Shock was distracted by a book.

Sakura looked at her father and smiled. "We went to a Town called Halloween Town and me and Him adopted three children," she replies quietly. "Shock, Lock and Barrel... But i'm going to allow them to change their names if they want." she says.

"Oh, the poor things... I guess I could learn to love that little sweetie and her brothers," the Professor smiled. "They should probably have new names being in a new home with a new family. I suppose Lock and Barrel are with the Boys?" he highly assumed that.

Sakura nodded.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came down the stairs for their breakfast. "Good morning, Professor and Sakura!" they all greeted.

"Morning, Girls." the elder girl greets. She gave a grin.

"I want my name to be Maria!" Shock announces.

Blossom grinned. Buttercup shrugged.

"Maria?" the Professor smiled. "That's a lovely name."

"I thought your name was Shock?" Bubbles was confused, not aware that her adoptive 'niece' wanted to change her name.

"It was, but I wanna be called Maria." Shock tells the Blonde Powerpuff.

"Okay, sweetheart, we can call you that." Sakura tells the girl smiling.

Blossom was still fighting internally about how she liked Lock.

"Oh, okay Maria, that's a lovely name." Bubbles smiled. "You can still call me Bubbles."

The Professor smiled, then went back to cooking up breakfast. "Any foods you particularly like Sh-...Maria?"

"Um, do you have snake and spider stew?" 'Maria' asks.

Sakura came over to her daughter. "Sweetie, we don't have that here... But how about a omelette?" she suggests.

The Professor was surprised by that request. Halloween Town must take its Halloween traditions seriously. "You can try a omelette, how about that?" he urged her to try it.

"Uh... Okay." 'Maria' says.

Sakura smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead.

Bubbles shook a shiver from the spiders thing and sat with her sisters at the table. "Blossom, whatcha thinkin' about?"

"She's thinking about Lock." Buttercup taunts.

Blossom blushes "Am not!" she huffs.

"Oooohh, Blossom likes a boooy!" Bubbles giggled a bit.

"Now, Girls..." the Professor tried to settle the girls as he cooked.

Blossom pushed Buttercup. Buttercup fell then got up growling. She lunged at Blossom. 'Maria' looked shocked at the display, sure she, Lock and Barrel fought but not this violently. Sakura went over to physically break them up, and would then comfort Bubbles and 'Maria'.

"Sakura!" Bubbles cried out in distress from her fighting sisters. She hated it when the girls would fight.

Sakura got them apart and placed them on their chairs. "Talk nicely about it." she says. She then went over and brought Bubbles into a hug as well as 'Maria'.

The former young witch hugged her back. Buttercup scowled but realized Sakura was right. Blossom looked down embarrassed and angry.

"They fight a lot... It can be sad sometimes." Bubbles told Maria.

Maria looked at her and nodded. "Oh, okay." she says softly.

Sakura hugged them gently. Bubbles noticed that she had gotten too old for Octi recently and decided that he maybe needed a new home. She wondered if she could give her old octopus dolly to Maria as a welcome home present as she was now a member of their family.

"How about fluffy omlettes with some fruit?" the Professor asked, trying to settle Blossom and Buttercup.

"Okay, Professor..." Blossom mumbles.

Buttercup scowled at the mention of fruit. The Professor sighed and kept cooking. It was stressful sometimes being the only man in the house, but he still loved his family all the same.

Maria looked up at Sakura. "Mommy, can we go see Lock and Barrel after breakfast?" she asks. She smiled at Bubbles.

Sakura smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, but you both go and sit at the table now." she tells her sister and adopted daughter.

"That sounds like a nice idea." the Professor smiled as he picked out various fruits such as grapes, cantaloupe and some assorted berries.

"What are those things?" Maria asks, looking at the fruits, before she would sit down.

Sakura blinked and looked gently at the girl. Blossom even seemed surprised.

"They're...fruit..." Bubbles explained, tilting her head at the former witch girl. "You know, they're healthy for you like 'veggie tables'."

Maria wrinkled her nose. Sakura chuckled slightly.

"Vegetables suck..." Buttercup mutters.

The Professor had mini omelettes made for the Girls for their favorite kinds of meat inside. He had a plain cheese one for Maria however to let her try to see if she liked it first before he would do anything super special to it. "What kind would you like Sakura?" he asked his eldest girl.

"You know i barely eat anything other than tomatoes in my omelette." Sakura teases slightly, not actually joking about the thing she had in her omelette.

The Professor chuckled, then got ready for her omelette. "Okay, okay."

Bubbles nibbled on a strawberry, they were her favorite. Maria tried a little herself. Blossom had a raspberry. Bubbles encouraged Maria to at least try her new food before saying she didn't like it. She also felt a little excited at the idea of becoming the girl's aunt.

Maria tried some of the omelette. "It's nice..." she says quietly.

Blossom smiled at Maria. Buttercup ate vigorously. Sakura gave her dad a coffee.

"Yay!" Bubbles smiled and ate her omelette.

The Professor smiled, then went to sit down and take a small break.

Sakura finished her own omelette and then started to eat it after pouring the girls some juice. Blossom ate her food quietly. Buttercup never made a mess even though she ate with a lot of gusto. Maria slowly ate, unsure still but kind of enjoying it. Bubbles wiped her mouth from some of the omelette and took a break to eat some of the fruit. The Professor drank some of his coffee with a nice piece of toast to go with it. After breakfast Blossom went up to wash and change. Sakura looked at Maria and decided she would fix up an old shirt as a dress temporarily for the girl. Maria looked at her new mother. The Professor decided he should get some work done and he told Maria to help herself and make herself at home. Maria nodded. Sakura went to sort out the shirt. The eldest Utonium sister managed to turn the shirt into a dress. Maria changed and it was now a knee-length green dress.

"What do you wanna do today?" Bubbles asked her sisters as they stood together in their bedroom. The Hotline didn't seem to be ringing for a change.

Buttercup shrugged.

"We should give Maria, Lock and Barrel a tour around Townsville." Blossom suggests.

"That would be nice! I hope they like living here." Bubbles beamed.

Blossom smiled and Buttercup kind of smiled.

"This is just so exciting, I'm tickled 'blue'!" Bubbles giggled a bit.

"It's tickled pink." Blossom says.

Buttercup nodded. "Dummy." she says, though there was no real meanness about it.

"Oh, I knew that." Bubbles smiled sheepishly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The RP kinda paused here, but we're moving on, after this will be Powerpuff Girls episodes with Lock, Shock, and Barrel now known as Richie, Maria, and Timmy. Read & Review!

Him went to check on the Boys to see if they were all getting along okay and not trying to kill each other too aggressively or literally. Brick was practically sat on Butch's head as he held a pillow like a trophy. Boomer was drooling in his sleep while Barrel still was sucking his thumb like a baby. Him smiled, it was actually kind of peaceful to see the Boys not at arm or danger. Butch was trying to pull Brick off but it wasn't in a really dangerous way. Brick smirked and then quick as a flash threw the pillow at Him.

Him cried out as a pillow was thrown at him. "Say, this isn't a slumber party!" he teased a little friendly. He then threw it back, but hit Lock.

"HEY!" Lock grunted, then looked to see Barrel had a couple of other pillows. "So..." he started to tackle Barrel and beat him back with the pillow fight.

Brick joined in laughing. Butch growled playfully and joined in.

Him stood stoic as the boys had their pillow fight. "Oh, boy..." he muttered to himself.

Brick whacked anyone he could with the pillow. At the end of the fight there were feathers everywhere. Him sighed and shook his head.

"That was fun!" Barrel laughed a bit.

"Yeah!" Boomer added, then spit up some feathers, coughing a little, but smiled.

"My new brothers sure are destructive..." Lock folded his arms.

Brick lifted Lock up. "Join in or be outcast!" he taunts.

"Whoa!" Lock was surprised how strong the boy was.

Butch laughed and ran around the room.

"Boys, settle down, the Girls will be here soon." Him told them.

Brick scowled sligtly. "The girls are icky." he says.

"And Bubbles?" Boomer asked, a little too excitedly.

"Bubbles too." Him told Boomer, then went off to clean up what he could.

Butch chuckled at Lock's position.

"Girls are strange..." Barrel shrugged.

Butch didn't want any female to see him in his pajamas and so he went to change.

"Heeeey!" Lock obviously wanted to be put back down on the ground.

"Oops..." Brick mutters and drops Lock, luckily from not that high up.

Lock grunted and shook his head. "Maybe we should've stayed in the tub..."

"Aw, come on, this'll be awesome!" Barrel tried to convince his new brother. "Besides, we'll see Blossom again."

Boomer couldn't help but notice that Lock had blushed at the mention of the pink leader Powerpuff Girl.

Butch rolled his eyes slightly. He had no interest in girls much.

Brick scoffed. "Haha, you like Blossom!" he taunts slightly.

"Nice going!" Lock hit the back of Barrel's head like he usually would.

Boomer laughed a bit. "Lock likes a sissy girl!"

"Not like Boomer can talk, he like Bubble-butt." Butch smirks.

Brick laughed, tauntingly but in the normal way he did, not truly nastily.

"Hey!" Boomer growled at his brothers.

Barrel giggled a bit. "Bubble-Butt."

Lock rolled his eyes. "And I thought Shock was the immature one..."

Butch laughed.

Brick snorted and then grinned tauntingly. "I'm gonna tell them that you two like them." he says.

Lock stared at him. "If we were back in Halloween Town, I'd make you wish you'd be quiet!"

Boomer spat up another feather, but sneezed a bit.

"Grow up!" Barrel glanced at the older boys, then picked some feathers away for Him so he wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up a lot for the Girls when they would come over.

"You don't scare me!" Brick says.

Lock growled, then went to pounce the Rowdyruff Boy.

Butch laughed again and did it quicker, annoyed with Barrel's slowness.

"Slow down!" Barrel moaned.

"No." Butch says, zipping about.

Brick caught the boy and started to scuffle with him. Lock grunted. He wasn't as strong as Brick, but he managed to top over him with a deep scowl.

"Mr. Devil Dressy Guy!" Barrel called out for attention, worried this would get dangerous.

Him was strolling and sighed as he saw his Boys fighting again. "What am I going to do with those three?"

Butch had joined in as he was pushed. Brick growled and was about to land a really hard punch.

Sakura, meanwhile, was bringing the girls to Him's house. Bubbles was making sure Maria could make her way over okay. Even though Maria was a bit older than the Girls, she thought she could use it since she was from Halloween Town and not Townsville. Maria looked around in awe, everything was so bright and friendly. Sakura allowed them to go a little ahead, calling out directions. Blossom was thinking about how to talk about Lock first.

"It's also fun in school! You know what school is?" Bubbles made conversation.

"Skull? Of course I know what a skull is." Maria says, mishearing the word.

"No, no, no, schoool..." Bubbles said it all the way through to help her understand. "It's where you go to learn, play at recess and be with your friends!"

Sakura soon had them at Him's. She knocked on the door, smiling.

"Just a moment!" Him called in a sing-song tone, then tried to settle the boys. "STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!" he said in his threatening voice.

"NO!" Brick retorts using his fist to grab Lock's top to throw him off him.

Butch groaned, but did stop himself.

"Boys you better not be fighting or I'll have to punish you!" Sakura calls into the house.

Maria looked at Bubbles in surprise she then looked worriedly at Sakura.

"Stop it!" Bubbles hated it when the Boys fought.

Boomer looked over as the others were fighting.

Him grunted. "Those boys are going to be the death of me..." he muttered to himself.

Lock cried as he flew across the room. Sakura's maternal senses were tingling. She went in and caught Lock before he would get hurt. Brick glared as Lock didn't get what he wanted to come to the other boy. Butch looked with wide eyes at Sakura. Maria rushed to her and her newly 'official' brother. Lock rubbed himself, he had almost never gotten hurt before. Usually he or Shock would beat up Barrel for something stupid. "Is this what true pain feels like?" he asked himself.

"Mom!" Boomer clung to Sakura.

Him cleaned up and looked to the visitors. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's okay, love..." Sakura tells Him. She gently hugged Boomer, and then checked over her new boy in her arms.

Maria looked over Lock too and scowled at Brick.

"They're mean!" Boomer was miffed with his brothers. Sure, he was bad like they were, but he was the more innocent one like Bubbles was to the Powerpuffs.

Bubbles cooed and tried to soothe Boomer. Lock looked nervous as Blossom again, but then had a look of anger towards Butch and Brick like the other kids as they laughed in victory. Him smiled at Sakura. Brick was laughing hardest. Butch stopped at the looks. Seeing he was okay, Sakura put Lock down after kissing his cheek. She then walked towards Brick and Butch looking solemn and disappointed.

"I'll never understand boys." Bubbles sighed.

Lock shuddered a bit from the kiss and stood with the Girls. "Hey Shock..." he greeted the former witch child.

"My name's Maria now." the former witch girl tells Lock.

"Oh, okay... Maria..." Lock said instead.

"That name... Sounds so... Not like you!" Barrel thought Maria was the strangest name he heard anyone be called.

Sakura looked at Him. "Do you have a couple of rooms with nothing fun or dangerous in?" she asks, taking a hold of both boy's arms.

Butch shuddered, wanting to move about again.

"Of course I do, just go upstairs and past the bathroom you'll see rooms I made especially for if the boys misbehaved and would luckily have a chance to put them in." Him said, as he gave her instructions.

"Here, Bubbles, you can have some of MY candy." Boomer gave a chocolate malt ball to the girl.

Bubbles smiled and took it.

Sakura nodded, offered a small smile to Boomer. She walked to the rooms and put the two boys in separate rooms. "I'm sorry but you both need to think over what you did..." she tells them, exactly like a mom would.

Brick just scowled at her. "No matter how close you get to Him you're never going to be my mom!" he announces.

Butch, though preferring to move, was going to take the punishment peacefully. Boomer smiled at Sakura, his brothers may not have liked Sakura much, but he really did. Sakura stopped a moment and then shut his door before she left the two misbehaving boys in their separate rooms.

Blossom looked at Lock. "I'm glad you're okay..." she says softly.

"I think I should change my name too... Lock doesn't seem to fit..." the devil boy pondered. "What should my new name be?"

"BRUCE!" Buttercup spouted out.

"How about Richie?" Blossom suggests quietly.

Maria shrugged at Lock's suggestion.

"Richie, maybe... I have this other name in mind, how's Mitch?" Lock asked, before he would settle on Richie.

"Mitch is a cool name." Barrel smiled.

"I wouldn't go with Mitch, there's a mean boy in our class named Mitch..." Bubbles said coolly.

"Yeah, Mitch is mean." Blossom agrees.

Buttercup scoffed.

"Richie it is," the devil boy accepted his name, then turned to Barrel. "You can be Craig."

"Craaaaig?" Barrel sounded insulted by that name. "But I want to be named Timmy!"

Sakura came back into the room where everyone was, she had taken a little longer than anyone expected and was pursing her lips in thought and to stop herself from showing how upset she was. Bubbles smiled at the new names. No more Lock, Shock, and Barrel, from now on Richie, Maria, and Craig, or maybe Timmy. Him cleaned up a bit with Boomer's help. Buttercup looked at Sakura and gave a confused scowl. Maria smiled at Barrel's suggestion. Sakura didn't speak a word and just helped Him and Boomer clean up.

"Fine, you can be 'Timmy'..." Lock slightly rolled his eyes at that new name.

"Whoo-hoo!" Barrel cheered and did a victory dance.

"I like Timmy..." Maria says and tapped 'Richie' over the head.

Blossom smiled slightly blushing at the fact he agreed with her name.

"Of course you'd agree with him..." Richie couldn't help but feel old times once Maria had hit him.

"I agree with you too at times." Maria says.

Blossom looked at Richie.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you all those times..." Richie said, surprisingly apologizing to her.

Maria smiled. "It's okay..." she says.

Blossom smiled.

"I thought Girls were the ones to have pillow fights." Him said as they collected the feathers.

"I guess..." Sakura says, her voice slightly strained.

"Are you okay?" Him noticed she seemed to be a bit slow today.

Sakura didn't meet Him's eyes. "I'm fine..." she mumbles.

Him still felt something wrong, but smiled at the kids. "What should we do today?"

Buttercup crossed her arms. "I want to go beat some bad guys." she says.

Sakura went to put everything in the bin as they couldn't be used again.

"Beat up bad guys?" Richie wondered.

"We're superheroes, we fight crime and save Townsville before bedtime." Bubbles explained.

"Wow, can we be Powerpuff Girls too?" Timmy sounded excited.

"I'm sorry Timmy... We were created Superheroes..." Blossom says softly.

Buttercup started to float to show the truth. Sakura ran a hand through her hair and then came back in putting a fake smile on her face. Timmy was surprised a little.

"Besides, it might be too dangerous." Bubbles added with warning.

Maria pouted slightly.

Blossom frowned in thought then grinned. "We could do a pretend day again, it will be more fun with other people." she says.

Buttercup scoffed. Sakura sat on a comfy pink chair.

"Yeah, we'll play Powerpuff Girls like we did on that rainy day!" Bubbles recollected.

"What's pretend?" Richie and Timmy asked.

"Jinx!" Boomer laughed and hit them on their heads like Brick and Butch would him when they would jinx him.

"Pretend is where you act like someone you're not and you play a game like you're them..." Blossom explains.

Buttercup looked surprised at what Boomer did.

"Don't hit them..." Maria tells Boomer.

No one really noticed that Sakura had watched this and in her current emotional state it made her very cross. "BOOMER!" she shouts angrily, standing up.

"S-S-Sorry!" Boomer paled.

"That was very bad, Mr. Bad Pants!" Bubbles added in scolding.

Richie and Timmy rubbed their heads, surprised. Maria looked at Sakura with wide eyes at the shout. Blossom looked surprised too.

"You mustn't hit anyone..." Sakura then says quietly, placing a hand to her mouth shocked. "Excuse me..." she then mutters and made her way outside.

Boomer watched her go.

"Should we help her?" Timmy asked.

"It's probably best we give her some privacy." Bubbles whispered distantly.

Blossom looked at them. "Yeah, she seems quite emotional." she says softly.

Maria sighed softly. Sakura went outside and started to take a walk.

"Boomer, I am surprised at you!" Bubbles looked at the blue Rowdyruff boy.

"Umm... How about a movie?" Him suggested to get the kids in a better mood and not have them blame each other for Sakura's outburst.

Blossom looked at Him. "What movie?" she asks.

Buttercup jumped in front of Him. "Action!" she exclaims.

"Family!" Bubbles chirped.

Maria tilted her head at the mention of 'Movies'.

Him chuckled. "Whichever you would like..."

Richie and Timmy looked just as confused as Maria did.

Blossom gave a thought. "How about Casper meets Wendy? A family fantasy action?" she suggests.

Maria looked at her brothers and shrugged.

Sakura took a walk to the river in the forest. She sat by the water's edge and sighed.

"A movie is like a TV Show, but longer." Bubbles tried to explain, seeing that their new family members were lost on the concept of 'motion picture shows'.

"Yeah." Buttercup says.

"You'll like it." Blossom tells her 'Neice' and 'nephews'.

"Sure." Maria says.

"They're really fun to go to when you go out in a theater where a bunch of other people will watch a movie with you on a big screen!" Bubbles added.

"Oh, that sounds kind of cool." Richie smiled a bit.

"We don't have those in Halloween Town." Timmy added.

"I'll go get a movie." Him smiled, then went to the back to set up the movie for them.

"Casper Meets Wendy!" Blossom calls sweetly after Him.

Buttercup grinned.

Maria smiled. "They sound good." she says.

"Alright, it'll be nice." Him smiled, then set everything up in a spare room which he had for the Girls to watch movies with the Boys when they would visit.

"Casper is a friendly ghost and Wendy is a good little witch." Bubbles explained the characters of the movie.

"A friendly ghost and good witch?" Richie said that like it was unheard of.

"We'll try it." Maria says.

Blossom and Buttercup grinned.

Bubbles smiled. "How would you like to try some popcorn?"

"Is that like candy corn?" Richie asked.

Maria smiled at Bubbles. "Yeah, is it?" she asks.

"Um, it can be sweet." Blossom says.

"Uhhh... Just try some first before you say you don't like it." Bubbles encouraged them maturely.

"As long as I don't have to eat 'veggie tables'." Boomer added.

Richie smiled a bit at Blossom. She saw him smiling and smiled back. Buttercup zoomed off to get some. Buttercup zoomed off to get some. Maria giggled. Sakura got up and started to walk slowly back. She splashed her face with the cold water so it wouldn't look like she had cried. Bubbles then 'chooed' into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"This sounds like a lot of fun!" Timmy smiled at Maria and Richie. "I think we're all going to be happy now because now we know where we truly belong."

Buttercup came back with Popcorn. Blossom smiled in a friendly way at Timmy. Sakura slowly made her way back to the house. Boomer went to help Bubbles and had a blushing smile. Him came back to tell the others the movie was ready for them.

"Blossom, are those Boys always bad?" Timmy gestured to where Brick and Butch were.

"Quite a lot." Blossom tells him.

Buttercup nodded, agreeing with her sister. Maria smiled at Him. She then went up to him and hugged him. Sakura let herself in after composing herself.

"Oh, hello dear." Him held Maria in return. "You're so precious. I can't wait to go shopping with you."

"Don't fall for it," Richie warned Him. "She'll be all sweet and stuff, then she'll so she won't wish you're so dumb!"

Maria pouted at Richie, quite upset with that comment. "I'd like that daddy." she says softly.

Blossom gave Richie a small nudge. Sakura came into the room and offered a small apologetic smile.

Him smiled, then looked at Sakura. "Feel better?"

"She's evil, I tells ya, evil!" Richie had a false panicked face and pointed at Maria. He actually did love her deep down like a sister, he just usually expressed it by yelling and teasing her all the time.

"I guess..." Sakura says softly.

Maria, while still hugging Him, held an arm out for Sakura to join them. Richie rolled his eyes at his new 'sister'. Sakura joined her lover and new daughter in the hug. She was calm enough again to want to hug. Maria smiled happily.

"She's got cooties!" Timmy spoke up, which reminded the Powerpuffs about their time with that weird kid from class, Harry Pitts.

"Uh, I don't think so..." Blossom says quietly to Timmy.

Bubbles and Boomer came in with juice boxes, not being able to find the soda pop they knew Buttercup would be breaking in to find instead of healthy choices. Buttercup looked at the juice boxes.

"Sorry Buttercup, I think Him and Sakura hid the soda again." Bubbles said to her tough sister.

"What?!" Buttercup cries in outrage.

Bubbles nodded. Buttercup flew out of the room to search for the soda.

"Boys have cooties!" Bubbles argued.

Boomer felt sick and checked himself nervously.

"Movie time!" Him called, then took the Boys and Girls into the movie room.

Blossom sat down on the floor so she could look up at the TV.

Buttercup came back, following sounds of crashes and bangs. "Victory is mine!" she exclaims.

Sakura followed Him and the others at a slower pace. The Girls and Boys were huddled together to watch the movie. Richie and Timmy were curious of the good witch on the movie cover and showed it to Maria. She looked at the picture of Wendy and scowled slightly. Witches weren't meant to have blonde hair, dimples and rosy cheeks, it just wasn't natural.

"That's not a proper witch..." Maria mutters but settled down to watch the movie.

"Just wait til you meet 'Hot Stuff the Devil'!" Bubbles beamed.

Richie gave her a glance, feeling like how Maria did when she saw Wendy.

"You wanna watch with them?" Him offered to Sakura as the kids had the movie on.

Sakura looked at Him. "If you want to, we can." she says softly.

Sakura nodded gently and came into the room properly with Him to sit and watch the movie. Richie and Timmy were unsure about this Casper character. Who had ever heard of a friendly ghost? Sakura leaned against Him and idly toyed with the boa around his neck. As soon as she got over the fact of Wendy, Maria actually started to enjoy the movie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powerpuff Girls + Nightmare Before Christmas story based on the Powerpuff Girls' birthday adventure episode now included into this story. It's time for the Powerpuff Girls' birthday celebration and it is to be broadcast on TV and the Girls share their birthday with their 'niece' and 'nephews' as they never had a birthday. Will the Girls be able to have a normal birthday? Read & Review!

The Utonium house was getting ready for a very special celebration. This was even going to be broadcast on live television. It was the Powerpuff Girls' first anniversary of being created, this was also known as their birthday. Marie, Richie, and Timmy were even invited and Him said he was going to show up later with a birthday present for the Girls.

"We never celebrated birthdays before." Richie said as he was helping the Professor with the decorations.

"Never heard of that holiday..." Timmy recalled as he was in the kitchen with Sakura for the cake.

"It's a day everyone can celebrate, birthdays are special days to celebrate the day you were born." Sakura explains to her new son. She finished frosting the cake and handed him the spatula with some spare frosting on.

Timmy beamed and started to lick some of the frosting.

Richie came in the room. "Is there candy?"

The Professor went to the door and welcomed the visiting guests for the party while the Girls were still upstairs. Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, and a clown came in with presents in their hands.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, there'll be some candy..." she says handing him a spoon with some on.

"Awesome!" Richie beamed and took the spoon.

Timmy looked at him. "Mine's bigger!"

Sakura lightly flicked Timmy's ear. "Don't boast, sweetie." she says.

Timmy twinged at the flicking, but glanced at his new brother.

Richie smirked, then continued to lick the frosting he was given as a free sample. "Oh, this is a lot better than Halloween candy any old day!"

Sakura got the candles. "Yeah, it's nice..." she says.

"I can't wait any longer!" Bubbles struggled as she was putting on her party hat.

Marie looked at Bubbles. "I don't get the excitement..." she says.

Bubbles looked back at her. "A birthday is the celebration of the day you came to the world," she smiled, explaining as she put a pink party hat since Blossom couldn't wear hers because of her bow. "There's cake and presents, and everyone tells you how great you are! Don't you have a birthday?"

Marie shook her head "We've never celebrated... I can't even remember when I was born..." she says.

Blossom looked sympathetically at Marie.

Bubbles looked sympathetic, but smiled. "Why don't we share our birthday with you?" she offered.

"But no one will know..." Marie says.

"Aw, come on, I'm sure you'll like it..." Bubbles cooed. She then went downstairs.

"Uh-uh-uh, no peeking!" the Professor led the others to go outside in the backyard as he sensed one of his Girls coming down.

Richie and Timmy covered the cake to avoid letting Bubbles see it.

"Sakura, can Marie have a birthday with me, Blossom, and Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, not seeming to notice the celebrations for her and her sisters.

Sakura looked shocked to see Bubbles down yet. "Um, okay, sweetie... Go back upstairs for now though..." she smiles.

Bubbles blinked and went back upstairs to her room with the Girls.

Marie was talking to Blossom.

"I can't believe you never had a birthday before... That's so weird!" Buttercup said as she was trying to get her party hat on properly. She was anxious to eat some of Sakura's cake and dive right into presents. Less presents than Christmas, but an even better holiday since it was all about her. Of course her sisters too.

Marie shrugged. "We never had anyone to celebrate with anyways." she says.

"You have us," Buttercup told her, looking at her. "We were weird about it too, especially when the day after we were born the Professor took us to school."

Bubbles came back in and looked at her old Octi doll. She had known Octi a long time, but she was starting to feel a little too old for him. She then smiled and held Octi and came toward Marie and hid the octopus doll behind her back. "Marie, have you ever had a stuffed animal before?"

Marie looked at her. "One of the witches threw out a cat that had been stuffed..." she says carefully.

Bubbles blinked at her, then turned her face to work on Octi a little. She startled herself at what she created and turned to show Marie she had turned Octi into a spider-like creature. "Happy Birthday, Marie!" she beamed.

"Aww, he's cute!" Marie says happily and hugged the newly turned spider doll.

Bubbles smiled at Marie.

"Gee, Bubbles..." Buttercup was surprised that her younger sister gave away Octi like that.

Marie hugged Bubbles. "Thank you." she says, she was going to treasure this as it was her first ever present.

Bubbles giggled happily.

Buttercup looked out the window. "Wow, we're gonna be on TV!" she saw a news reporter coming to live broadcast the birthday party.

Marie giggled. Bubbles smiled, giggling with her.

"Don't you want a hat, Bloss?" Buttercup came to her leader sister.

"No, it'll mess up my ribbon..." she says.

Marie smiled.

Buttercup put down the party hat and waited for their door to be knocked on and opened. "COME ON!"

Blossom giggled.

"You can name him whatever you want." Bubbles smiled at Marie.

Marie smiled "I'll think of a name for him." she says.

Bubbles smiled fondly. Blossom tried to ease Buttercup through she was excited and a little impatient too.

"'Scuse me, coming through, pardon me, BEST FRIEND coming through!" Kenny was coming around the crowd with a present in his hands for the Girls.

Sakura looked at Kenny. Not being able to resist teasing him she went up behind him. "Oh, are those for me?" She asks, grinning.

Kenny was surprised that she was behind him and laughed, turning to her. "No presents for you, you've been a bad girl this year!" he teased himself, laughing.

Sakura sniffled "You're mean... you leave now." she teases.

"I'll give you a present later, only if I get at least one slice of cake." Kenny smirked.

Sakura chuckled. "Want to help me collect the special ones?" She asks.

"Sure." Kenny laughed, then put his present on the table from other guests and walked in with Sakura. "Did you make the cake?" he sounded hungrier than earlier today.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, just like Mom's when we lived here." she says to her best friend.

Richie and Timmy were sitting on the floor together debating who would go tell the Girls when Sakura or the Professor would tell them when it would be time. Kenny smiled and looked at the boys.

"I wanna do it!" Richie argued.

"Let's draw straws?" Timmy offered.

Sakura looked at them. "Boys, don't argue please." she says.

"We should do it all together." Kenny told them, then looked at Sakura. "Say, where's Him?"

"He dropped us off, but he told us he had a special present for the Girls later." Richie stood up with Timmy.

Sakura smiled. "He's coming by later." she says.

"What is taking them so long?" Buttercup was so impatient. "364 days is longer than you think!" she snapped, referring to how long she's waited for their birthday.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Bubbles coaxed.

"Soon ain't comin' fast enough!" Buttercup snapped.

Blossom chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll like trying this, Marie, please try it for me?" Bubbles batted her eyes at her adoptive niece.

"Okay then..." Marie says.

Kenny knocked on the door. The door opened. "Happy Birth-"

"KENNY!" the Powerpuff Girls tackled him into a hug.

Richie and Timmy blinked at the display. Sakura laughed. Blossom hugged Kenny tight, but not too tight.

Kenny laughed and smiled at the girls. "Day..."

"Does this mean we can go outside now?" Buttercup asked Sakura.

Bubbles was still hugging Kenny sweetly.

"You're to come out with us." Sakura tells them.

Blossom told them about Marie sharing the birthday with them. Marie smiled.

"That's lovely of you, Girls." Kenny smiled fondly.

"Who are those weird kids?" Princess Morebucks pointed at the television to the new members of the Utonium family as the prison was watching the birthday party for the Powerpuff Girls.

"It's those new kids Sakura adopted." one of the prisoners said.

"They're going to take a look at my present first, which is to say, out of all of the gifts, they shall see mine before any others and open it to get my surprise, treasure, and treat for them!" Mojo ranted, as he watched the Girls at the present table.

"I say we take a closer look." Buttercup said as they were in the backyard and looked at the bunch of presents given from generous friends and citizens of Townsville. She was hinting for them to use their X-Ray vision.

Richie and Timmy stood on sides with Marie as they joined the Girls in the yard.

Sakura smiled and called out surprise with the others. "No X-Ray vision." she warns.

Blossom looked excited now. Marie looked nervous slightly.

"That's right, Girls." the Professor said, placing his pipe in his mouth. He also had on a party hat. "Not until you had your cake."

"CAKE TIME!" the Girls called together.

"Sit down!" Buttercup yelled at the guests.

They did as told. "Happy-"

"NO SINGING!" Bubbles yelled.

Blossom looked at the cake.

Sakura went and brought it out. "Blow the candles out then." she says.

Bubbles looked at Marie and allowed her to blow out the candles with them. Though the Girls, of course, had a strong breath and blew the cake out of sight.

"Dang..." Kenny murmured.

Sakura giggled.

The cake had actually landed in Timmy's hands. "Wow, what a lucky break!"

"Gimmie that!" Richie swiped it and gave it back on the table and his hand unknowingly touched Blossom's.

Blossom blushed and smiled slightly. Marie smiled happily. Richie noticed this and turned red sheepishly and pushed the cake on the table.

"Candles...?" the Professor was stunned.

"PRESENTS!" the Girls cheered, then dove into the pile.

"And this is the moment we've all been waiting for," Stanley Whitfield reported. "Alright, Girls, let 'er rip!"

"Who's it from?" Kenny asked as they found a first present to open.

Marie looked.

"It doesn't say..." Blossom said, then took out something from the present box. "Just a picture of a banana..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Mojo laughed from the prison as he saw this. "The Powerpuff Girls are moments away from their demise. Once they open that box, I, Mojo Jojo, will rule the world!"

"Sit down, Mojo!" Princess hissed so she could see the TV as she had her nails filed. "You haven't defeated anyone yet, and when your present backfires, I'll have MY chance to exterminate those brats!"

Mojo told Princess and the Amoeba Boys to shut up so they could watch his plan in action.

Blossom helped to open it up. The box was being opened by the Girls, Richie, Timmy, and Marie decided to help out a little since it was their first birthday. Not just in Townsville, but ever. However, a giant robot came out to them and was anxious to destroy them.

"I am a gift from Mojo Jojo, I hope you enjoyed your birthday, for it will be your last!" the robot threatened.

"Isn't that nice?" the Mayor smiled as the others were panicked.

Blossom jumped up and started to help her sisters fight the robot. Sakura jumped out-of-the-way and found herself shocked as she was floating again.

Kenny was with Richie, Timmy, and Marie helping them to protect them from the danger. "I am so sorry about this..."

"Cool, I can't wait for MY birthday!" Richie almost marveled at the chaos.

The robot stomped its foot and made some of the guests fly around and the Girls had to save them from falling. Blossom frowned in thought as they rescued everyone. Sakura landed on the ground carefully.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked as she placed Ms. Bellum back next to the mayor.

"We're fine..." she says.

Ms. Keane was looking at the new children in her students' family. The robot head was on its way to bite at Bubbles as Buttercup and Blossom tied up its body. Sakura smiled, relieved. Bubbles saw the robot head coming for her and she gave it a swift kick to get it straight out of Townsville. The guests cheered as they were saved.

The prisoners were booing and jeering at Mojo for his failure.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Sit down, loser!" Someone shouts.

"Everyone QUIET! They're opening my present next." Princess smirked.

Blossom returned over to the presents "Come on, then." she smiles.

Marie joined them. The Girls and others sat back at the present table.

"Oh, this one looks pretty!" Bubbles took another unlabeled present, not knowing who it was from.

"Well, open it already!" the Mayor encouraged.

Blossom watched. Marie smiled. Sakura looked worriedly. There was nothing in the box.

"Hey look, what's that?" Bubbles pointed to the lid that had a white circle and a black swirl inside.

"It's some kind of strange eyeball." the Mayor guessed.

"AWESOME! Let me see it!" Timmy sounded excited now.

"A swirly disk?" Marie suggests.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"A hypno-disk!" the clown suggested.

"What's that?" the Professor pointed up as they heard an aircraft.

"Happy Birthday from Princess." the clouds read.

"You guys know a princess?" Richie sounded disgusted.

Marie scowled slightly.

Richie saw her scowl. "What?"

"I don't like princesses..." Marie mutters.

"Neither of us do." Richie looked from her.

Sakura looked panicked "It's a target..." she says.

There came a machine in the air to defeat the Girls since they had a bull's eye on them. The Girls had to dodge the missile.

"She's no princess, we'll handle this!" Bubbles told them and flew with the Girls to defeat the missile.

Buttercup noticed the missile coming for the present top. "That's no eyeball, that's a bull's eye!"

Marie watched. Blossom flew up to grab the missile.

"Bubbles, it's going for the bull's eye!" Buttercup told the blue Powerpuff Girl.

Bubbles nodded and swooped down to grab the target and lead it away and out of harms way. She threw it like a Frisbee and accidentally made it hit the Professor's face.

"Get it off! Get it off!" the Professor struggled frantically.

"Ms. Keane, look out!" Kenny cried to the kindergarten teacher.

Miss Keane threw it away. Blossom was straining as she tried to keep it away from everyone. The clown ducked from the bull's eye.

"I got it!" the Mayor wanted to catch it, thinking this was only a game.

"Can't...Hold...On!" Buttercup struggled with the missile as it was heading for the mayor of Townsville.

"Get the target away!" Blossom shouts.

"I got the little bugger, I got it!" the Mayor cheered.

Bubbles chooed past him and grabbed the target to get it away from him. She then hurled up the bull's eye. The missile went, hit it and blasted into pieces making the guests cheer again.

"Are you okay, Mr. Mayor?" Kenny cooed.

Marie picked this present for them. Sakura grinned slightly, relieved.

The prisoners booed at Princess's failed plot.

"That's not fair! I was so close!" Princess threw a temper tantrum.

It was the Amoeba Boys's turn to get at the Girls. The Amoeba boys shushed everyone. Mojo and Princess just knew this was going to fail.

"Now girls, make sure it's safe you'd better read the card." the Professor advised.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked with Blossom to see the card was from the Amoeba Boys.

"Amoeba boys?" Marie asks.

"No worry, Marie, they can't do anything right." the Professor was calmly smiling.

"Go ahead and open it." Sakura says.

The Girls opened their presents and had gotten voo-doo dolls much to their delight.

"Aww, they look just like us!" Bubbles chirped, holding her respective dolls.

"What do you say, Girls?" Kenny prompted.

The Girls thanked the Amoeba Boys as they were on camera.

This made everyone in the prison laugh at the Amoeba boys for being the worst villains in Townsville.

The Amoeba boys smirked. "Voo-Doo dolls..." Bossman says.

"You gave them dolls!?" Princess hissed at the wastes of single-celled organism.

"You pinheads!" Mojo snarled. "You're not supposed to give them the dolls, the dolls are what you stick the needles in!"

They just had the pins in them, looking confused.

Marie looked at the dolls not actually upset, she had a spider doll now thanks to Bubbles.

"Pretty doll..." Richie said sheepishly as Blossom clutched her doll.

Blossom smiled happily at Richie. Sakura looked for any sign of Him.

"Now we'll definitely never destroy those brats!" Mojo snapped.

"Ohhh, don't take it so hard..." Him's voice was heard by the prisoners, but they couldn't see him. He is show on TV, but no one at the party seems to notice him. "You can't expect to win every time like me..."

Everyone looked scared. "Him..." they gasp.

Him riddled the other villains and decided to show them how it's done. He crept to the present table while Buttercup, Bubbles, Richie, Marie, Timmy, and Blossom were all eager for another present. Blossom had reached for Kenny's present, but Him went behind her to get her to get something else.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Where are you Him?" She mumbles.

"Ooh, Girls, that one won't do, how about the strange gift you didn't notice?" Him prompted, hypnotizing them, mainly Blossom.

Blossom looked slightly blank. "We should get this one..." she says and picked up a red pinata.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. 'Him...' she thinks.

"Oh, a pinata!" the Girls cheered. "Can we play with it, please Professor?"

"Oh, I don't know girls, someone might get hurt," the Professor said normally, then grew hypnotic. "But what the heck...?"

"What's a pinata?" Marie, Richie, and Timmy asked.

"It's this awesome paper animal that's filled with candy." Kenny explained, knowing those three kids would be excited about the candy.

Marie grinned. "Yay!" she exclaims.

Blossom handed it to Sakura. "Please put it up." she says.

Sakura took it and shrugged. "Okay." she says trusting Him.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

Him's eyes glowed and so did the pinata's.

"That can't be good..." Kenny looked very nervous at the bull's-eyes.

Sakura looked at the pinata and went to drop it. She knew it wouldn't break. Marie looked excited. The pinata growled and towered over the Girls. The party guests screamed and ran for cover. Richie and Timmy looked more interested in the pinata, despite it causing terror in the birthday party. The Girls dodged it as it was chasing them and was coming through some other houses in the neighborhood.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked exactly where Him was. "Really?" She asks.

"Just wait for it, dear, it'll be worth it." Him cooed to Sakura.

Sakura chuckled slightly and shook her head. "I know your plan... however you forget... I am big on dental hygiene." she murmurs to Him.

"This is better than psychological torture though, right?" Him tried to consider.

Sakura chuckled "Yes." she says.

The Girls were taunting and angering the bull on purpose. Buttercup was pulling a cable loose from the telephone pole, Blossom was by a tree, and Bubbles was making funny faces to distract the pinata. Buttercup used the cord like a lasso to rally up the bull and caught it. However, the bull saw her and tried to buck her off like in a rodeo. Soon enough, Bubbles moved the pavement and the bull was in the air and Blossom hit it with the tree, but she was stopped.

"Blossom, wait!" the Professor came to her with something. "Don't forget your blindfold."

Marie giggled happily and waited. The blindfolded was tied over Blossom's eyes and she was able to wham against the pinata and candy fell from the sky, Marie, Richie, and Timmy loved this especially.

"Bulls eye!" the narrator even cheered.

Marie took a piece and ate it. "Yummy!" She announces.

"Awesome!" Richie ate some candy as well.

Timmy grew very excited as he had a black sucker with an orange swirl, his favorite candy in the whole world. Sakura smirked again.

"Mmm." Marie says.

The villains were complaining about Him's actual lack of evil.

"And so, with the party crashed and their presents crushed, the Powerpuff Girls have finally been defeated." Him narrated to the villains watching from the prison, smiling that Marie, Richie, and Timmy got to be apart of this celebration as well.

"Defeated?" Mojo scoffed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You gave everyone candy!" Princess snapped.

Sakura could actually be heard sing-songing. "Candy becomes cavities..."

Him heard this and agreed, nodding.

"Just admit it, you lost!" Princess was very angry.

"You destroyed no one!" Mojo snapped back.

"Why destroy my new family when I can torture with tooth decay?" Him mused.

Sakura snorted, ignoring the weird stares she was getting.

"Oh, brother..." Mojo rolled his eyes.

"What a sore loser." Princess handed the remote to Bossman to change the channel.

Bossman changed the channel.

"What's wrong, Girls?" the Professor saw Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup hanging their heads sadly.

Sakura looked at them worriedly then.

"I think they just wanted a normal birthday." Kenny sympathized.

Blosoom nodded.

"But everything went wrong." Buttercup added.

"Our birthday was a disaster." Bubbles finished.

"Why would you say that, darlings?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, that was the greatest birthday party ever!" the clown laughed.

"Yes, it was super, superiffic!" Ms. Keane added in.

"It was like the best time I've ever had with you guys!" Kenny smiled fondly.

Sakura brought them into a hug. "And I'm so proud of you sharing your birthday with Marie..." she says smiling.

Marie smiled. "Yeah."

"Really, you had a good time?" Bubbles smiled at Marie.

The black green-haired girl smiled.

"We look forward to it again, this was way better than any old Halloween!" Richie proclaimed.

Timmy took Buttercup's hands. "You have to let us come to the next one!"

Marie smiled. Blossom smiled at Buttercup and Timmy. Her smile wider for Richie. Sakura giggled softly and let her sisters go. Kenny had luckily saved his present from being destroyed with the others and smiled fondly.

"See girls? Everything turned out right in the end." the Professor smiled fondly at his daughters.

"Speak for yourself!" the Mayor called, rubbing his cheeks. "That candy gave me a doozy of a tooth ache!"

"Oh, Mayor..." Sakura giggles, amused that Him's thing actually worked on someone.

"I hope this is to your liking." Kenny placed down the present for the Girls. "Happy Birthday, Bubba, Bloss, and Bud." he smiled, giving his little nicknames for the Girls.

"That thing's huge! Is it a skull?" Richie sounded excited.

"Please be a giant eyeball this time!" Timmy was eager.

It was not, when Blossom opened it, it was a collection of Spore comic books for Buttercup, a book on conversational Chinese for Blossom, and some cuddly Manga comics on that cute Japanese bunny for Bubbles.

"Wow, thanks Kenny!" Blossom says happily.

Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, thanks!" Bubbles took out her book, excited to read it.

Buttercup didn't answer, her eyes glued to the new, rather violent comic book, but Sakura and the Professor had no problem with her reading it, as long as she was reading.

"What can I say? You're all family to me!" Kenny beamed brightly at them.

Blossom looked at Richie "We should go learn it." she says.

"Yeah!" Richie smiled back at her. He didn't really know what Chinese was, but anything to do with Blossom was probably a lot of fun.

Blossom smiled and flew to go with Richie.

"Your place or mine?" Richie asked, bashfully.

Blossom picked up Richie "This way." she says happily.

Richie chuckled and went with her.

Sakura came up to Kenny. "We'll have to get a couple of presents for Marie..." she mumbles quietly.

"Oh, it's her birthday too?" Kenny whispered back so the kids wouldn't hear.

"The girls decided to share their birthday with her..." she whispers.

"That's so adorable!" Kenny squealed, but it was quiet.

Sakura smiled.

Bubbles was reading her bunny book while she smiled at Marie cuddling with her new spider teddy.

"I love my Spud..." Marie whispers.

Buttercup had Timmy look at the comic book with her, she had her arm out and she was holding him close. Bubbles smiled and giggled.

"So, umm... You think those kids will go to school?" Kenny asked Sakura.

"They're precious!" Ms. Keane smiled about Richie, Marie, and Timmy.

Sakura looked at Miss Keane and then them. "If they want to go." she says.

"You could talk it over with them, I won't force anyone against their will to learn in my school." Ms. Keane told her.

Buttercup glanced up at her for that, but then continued to read her first new comic book.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Sure thing." she says with a soft tone.

"The kids love you too, Sakura, we hope to see you again soon." Ms. Keane beamed at the eldest Utonium girl.

"Yes, I will be back... Things just got hectic a while" she says.

Kenny smiled as he saw the kids at play. "Happy Birthday, Girls."

"Well, it looks as though, the world is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." Whitfield reported.

"That's the Narrator's line." Sakura tells him.

"Narrator?" Richie, Marie, and Timmy asked.

"That's right, thank you for that, Sakura, let me show you how it's done, Junior," the narrator cleared his throat. "And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"

Sakura giggled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Mommy Fearest, but there'll be some twists and turns to make it fan fiction worthy! Read & Review!

The city of Townsville was kept safe from crime for the evening as the Utonium family is inside watching the end of their favorite cartoon puppet show program of the Puppet Pals, Mitch and Clem as they bonked each other on the head again. After the episode ended, everyone was laughing in delight.

"7:00... Time for bed, girls" the Professor tells the three multicolored wearing girls. He smiled kindly but firmly.

Sakura was busy working on a painting. Her mismatched eyes concentrating solely on that. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a paintbrush and pencil stuck through, and was wearing a white poets shirt with paint splatters, a pair of black leggings, but had bare feet.

"Do I have to go to bed now too?" Maria asked her adoptive grandfather.

The girls were going upstairs now to get in the bathroom and brush their teeth.

"Ask your mother." the Professor smiled.

Sakura gave one last brushstroke to the picture, smiling. "Done." she grins.

Maria smiled and went up to see Sakura and knocked on the door before entering. She never really had a bedtime before she was adopted by the young woman and HIM back in October.

Sakura came out, opening the door. "What is it, sweetie?" She asks with a smile.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are going to bed," Maria explained before asking this. "Do I have to go to bed now too?" 

Sakura looked at the time. "Oh, yes... Yes, it's best you get to bed, sweetheart." she smiles, gently kissing her cheek.

"Okay..." Maria said softly, not really mad or upset, it just seemed so early to her since she was from a world where no one slept that much. She then yawned as she suddenly felt tired right then. "Night, Mommy~" she went to get on her night clothes and follow her 'aunts' example and go to bed too.

Sakura called her good nights as she headed for a shower.

The Professor headed upstairs to get the girls into bed. The Girls were then flying into their night gowns except for Bubbles who tried to sneak away.

"Bubbles, get back here, young lady." the Professor could be heard saying firmly.

Bubbles giggled and flew down a corner sneakily, but she was caught by the Professor right there and forced to wear her nightgown and follow her sisters to their room for sleeping.

The Professor tucked them in. Including Maria. "Good night, girls." he says as he turned off the lights.

Bubbles instantly whimpered as the Professor left the door closed, Blossom, Buttercup, and Maria were already asleep. The professor blinked then opened the door a crack to shine the light on Bubbles. He smiled at her. Bubbles smiled back and lay her head down to sleep like the others. Maria was cuddling with Spud. The professor walked off a little still smiling before he suddenly started to show his depression. It was a lonely night for the Professor like it was often, sleeping in that big bed by himself, having five women in the house now.

The next day the Professor was in the supermarket with the girls. Sakura had taken Maria off to find something they both liked.

"Clean up on aisle eight!" the intercom called in the supermarket.

The Professor was pushing along a shopping cart.

"Wow, I want these!" Bubbles flew to the Professor with a box labeled 'Wow'.

Buttercup pushed her aside. "No these are better!" She says, showing a box called 'Better'.

"Uh-uh, these!" Blossom came with a box that read 'These'.

"Professor!" the girls showed their father the boxes they wanted as he walked with the cart.

"Girls, please, you can have whatever you want but I can't see..." he starts.

Suddenly, another grocery cart was coming and it had crashed against the Professor's.

The Professor looked down at the carts. " Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going, and I..." he starts before looking up. "I...I-I-I-I-I..." he stutters.

There is a very beautiful, though pale and gaunt woman with shining emerald eyes with short white hair in a hot pink outfit that nearly looked like a First Lady of the United States. Her eyes shined as she shared eye contact with the Professor, it was a direct hit from Cupid. The Girls looked at the woman and the Professor and smiled as they had an idea. 

"Hi, what's your name?" the Girls greeted at once.

"Miss Goodelady," the stranger replied sweetly. "Miss Ima Goodelady."

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" 

"I know exactly who you three wonderful girls are," Ima giggled, then had a sly whisper. "But, who is that strapping gentleman behind you?"

The Girls parted to show them the Professor.

"I-I-I-I-I..." the Professor stammers still.

"He's the Professor" Buttercup says.

"He's single." Bubbles put in, which made her feel embarrassed once Buttercup said her name.

"What they mean to say is, maybe if you aren't too busy, he could take you out?" Blossom stated, sounding mature with her choice of words.

"Why, that'd be splendid." Ima beamed.

"Saturday night, then?" Blossom offered.

"No, Sunday" Buttercup says.

"I like Friday!" Bubbles came in between her sisters, much to Blossom's surprise and Buttercup's annoyance. 

"Friday it is." Ima agreed with that.

"Say 8:00?" Blossom suggested.

"No, ten" Buttercup argues a little.

"I like seven!" Bubbles chirped again.

"7:00 sounds great." Ima smiled.

"Yay, Friday at 7:00!" the Girls cheered.

"Well, see you then," Ima went to continue her shopping. "And of course, you too, Professor..."

The Professor watched her leave. "I-I-I-I..." he stammers still.

"Boy, that Professor is one smooth operator..." Kenny deadpanned as he was shown in a Malph's market vest and was putting up canned goods.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked Sakura.

"I'm going to treat us to something nice babygirl" Sakura smiles, hugging her adopted daughter.

Maria was excited about what this could be while the others were grocery shopping.

Sakura smiled. "It can be anything" she says.

"No one's really asked me what I've wanted to do before..." Maria sounded excited.

Sakura smiled gently.

"Maybe go to that park?" Maria shrugged as she saw other kids playing and it looked like a child's paradise.

Sakura smiled and took her over to the park.

Maria walked into the park and looked all around, seeing what she could do. She could either slide down the slide, 'fly' into a swing, SPIN in a tiny merry-go-round, play in this odd cheese-shaped thing, or just sun bathe. "Hmm... What do do?" she asked herself quietly.

Sakura smiled. "I could push you on the swings" she suggests.

"Okay!" Maria chirped and went to see only one other girl on the swing and took the one next to her.

Sakura came over to push her on the swing. Maria smiled as she was pushed, she felt like she was flying like the Girls as her hair flew around with the wind gusting. Sakura smiled and pushed her, careful not to go too high.

"This is great!" Maria beamed in the swing pushing, loving this.

Sakura smiled. "Just keep a tight hold" she tells the girl.

Maria nodded and tightened her grip in the strings so she wouldn't fly literally or crash against someone or something. Sakura smiled and pushed at the steady pace she had started with. 

Maria smiled, however, Sakura pushed too hard at one point and the little girl was flying into the air. "Wow, now this is really awesome! It's like flying without a broomstick!" she giggled, even though she was being forced into the air.

The other kids and parents looked in deep concern as the little girl was flying and she didn't even seem to be worried for her own safety.

"Maria!" Sakura cried out and jumped to try and catch her. She ended up catching her, but instead of hitting the ground they were still in the air.

"You can fly!" Maria blinked in surprise.

Sakura blinked and looked down, sure enough they were in the air. She held tightly to Maria so the girl wouldn't fall.

Maria clung to Sakura as they were slowly going back to the ground. "Still awesome!"

Sakura put her down gently on the ground. She looked nervous a little. The other people stared at her, but quickly went back to business.

"That was so cool!" Maria did a little dance, smiling. "Do it again!"

Sakura looked at her. "No, I am not throwing you anywhere in the air, sweetheart." she says softly.

"Aww..." Maria sounded disappointed, but then hugged the older woman's legs. "Still, thank you..."

"I love you, baby girl." Sakura says softly.

"I love you, Mommy..." Maria said softly back. 

Sakura picked her up. The Utonium family car was driving down the street and passed the park.

"There they are!" Blossom pointed.

Maria smiled at Sakura and her new family.

"We finished our grocery shopping!" Bubbles beamed.

Sakura smiled. She then blinked seeing her father looked stunned.

"What's wrong with him?" Maria pointed.

"The Professor's got a date!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, this Friday!" Blossom added.

Sakura giggled. The Professor waited for them to get back in. Maria sat in the backseat with her aunts while Sakura sat next to the Professor. 

"What's a date?" Maria asked the Girls.

"It's this fruit that--" Bubbles was about to explain, but got her homophones mixed up.

"That's not the kind they're talking about, dummy!" Buttercup scolds.

Sakura hummed quietly.

"Oops." Bubbles smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"A date is basically when you go with someone of the opposite sex and you usually go get dinner together, then a movie, or even dancing, it's a lot of fun," Blossom explained. "The Professor has one with Miss Goodelady, they met at the grocery store."

"Sounds boring honestly..." Maria didn't sound all too impressed with this 'date' thing, but at least she wasn't going.

"Your father and I go out on dates." Sakura smiles.

"Is that when you wear a dress and he takes you away while I'm with the boys?" Maria then asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, sweetie." she informs.

"I don't have to go this one, right?" Maria asked.

"No, dates are only for grown-up's... Or if you're Sakura's age." Blossom explained.

"We're all too young." Bubbles added.

Sakura hummed quietly. The girls then talked among themselves until they would get home and unload the car.


	21. Chapter 21

Soon they were home. After helping with the groceries, the girls went on the couch to have cartoons on.

"I flew today!" Maria told the girls with a grin.

Bubbles blinked. "Maria, I didn't know you had Chemical X in you too."

"Not like that." Maria explained, giggling.

"No, darlings... I flew." Sakura says softly.

"Ooohh..." the girls sounded interested.

"I felt like I was flying without a broomstick." Maria sounded delighted even if she was nearly falling to serious injury at the park earlier.

Sakura looked calm now.

"When's the date?" Maria asked.

"Friday at 7:00." Blossom answered. 

"Feels so long from now..." Bubbles hugged her legs, eager about the Professor going out for a date.

Sakura smiled. She wondered if she should call Him.

"If she goes out, who'll look after us?" Bubbles wondered about Saku going out on a date of her own by then.

"How about me?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm the leader." Blossom folded her arms.

"Yes, but I'm older than you, you're all five, and I'm seven." Maria insisted.

"How about the Mayor?" Sakura suggests.

"The Mayor can babysit?" Bubbles sounded surprised.

"What about the city?" Maria sounded concerned.

"He will be fine, the city will be fine too for a few hours..." Sakura smiles.

"The Professor's going out Friday at 7:00, maybe Him will be free by then too." Bubbles looked up to her eldest sister.

Sakura smiled. "I'll go and ask." she says, heading to the phone.

Him was trying to keep the boys under control where he was. "Brick, Butch, no using Boomer as a ball!"

Sakura rung Him.

"Hello?" Him answered the phone a little exhausted as Boomer's scream was heard, followed by a loud crash and wicked laughter.

"Hello, love... Uh, before we talk, put the culprit on the phone." Sakura greets happily, then seriously.

"Alright... Brick, Butch, someone wants to talk with you~" Him nearly mused, sending his Rowdyruff sons over. 

Richie and Timmy were helping Boomer get out of the wall.

Both went to see then. After a while they looked scared and worried. "Mom wants to speak to you again...." Butch says, calmer for once.

Sakura waited for Him to get back on.

"Thank you, boys." Him took the phone back. 

Timmy got Boomer out from the wall, but now Boomer was on top of Timmy.

"I'm free, I'm free!" Boomer ran around happily.

"Hello, love... How are you?" Sakura asks, smiling.

"I'm fine aside from the boys' ideas of fun... It's been a while since you and I went out for an evening..." Him smiled, loving the sound of her voice dancing in his pointed ears.

"What a coincidence... My father is out on a date with this woman called Ima Goodlady, would you like to go on a date with me?" She asks him.

"Oh, only if you want to," Him smirked about the turn of events. "It's also nice to see the Professor found himself someone... But who would keep the little kiddies under control? I hear Kenny was looking for work himself."

"Gonna ask the Mayor to babysit," Sakura smiled. "So.... is that a yes?" She then asks, and smiles girlishly.

"Oh, yes, very much, dear, I'll have to slip into something comfortable though." Him chuckled.

"Okay..." Sakura giggles. "What color will you wear? I want to match" she asks then explains.

"How about my favorite shade of red?" Him offered charmingly.

"I'd love to." Sakura smiled.

"Great, when's the date?" Him smiled.

"Friday at 7:00." Sakura smiles.

"Sounds great, I'll bring the boys over and meet you, the Professor and this Ima person." Him smiled back.

"I think we need new clothes..." Richie looked at his tail.

"Yeah, my feet are cold too..." Timmy added.

"Maybe Mom can take you guys shoppin'!" Boomer smiled at them.

"I just hope the boys will behave for the Mayor." Sakura sighs gently.

Brick snorted.

"Let's hope so, maybe he'll find a movie, the kids won't even notice we're gone," Him agreed. "Friday at 7:00, boys, you're going to see the Girls." he lowered the phone.

"The girls?" Richie blushed a bit.

Brick looked annoyed. Butch shrugged. Sakura smiled.

"Well, I better make dinner for the boys, chat to you later, Saku?" Him asked.

"Okay, love, speak soon.... See you Friday." Sakura promises.

"See you Friday." Him echoed, hanging up.


	22. Chapter 22

It was finally Friday, close to 7:00, the big night!

"I found your bow!" Bubbles beamed, then put the bow on the Professor's head. "Oh, it looks so lovely..."

The Professor was smiling, though nervous.

Buttercup came over. "Bubbles! It's a bow tie..." she starts before putting it at his collar. "...and it goes down here. See?" She then asks.

"Oh, I guess that looks good too." Bubbles shrugged.

The Professor chuckled. They set to work on him.

Sakura meanwhile had her hair up in a fancy up-do, wearing a red backless dress. She wore black heels too.

Maria sat on Sakura's bed, watching her get ready for the date. "You look so pretty!"

Sakura finished with a slick of lipstick. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart... You don't think it's too much though?" She says to her adopted daughter.

"I don't think so," Maria shrugged, still smiling. "I think too much would be wearing as much make-up as Daddy."

Sakura smiled and kissed Maria's cheek gently. "Come on, we best head downstairs." she smiles.

"And don't forget your flower!" Blossom finished up the Professor before the Mayor would come to look after the kids. 

There was a naturally skin toned man coming with short curly black hair, brown eyes, and pearly white teeth, wearing a sharp red suit with a black tie as well and had a rose in his hands. The Professor looked at the clock. Maria smiled and followed Sakura downstairs and saw the boys there too. 

The Mayor had now come too. "Miss Sakura, there's an interesting gentleman waiting outside for you."

Sakura thanked the Mayor quickly and rushed to see the 'interesting gentleman'.

"Hello, Sakura..." the man greeted in a normal tone of voice, but his eyes sparkled into hers to assure that he was really someone she knew. "My name is Tom."

Mayor smiled at her, then looked to the gaggle of kids he was going to look after for the evening. 

"No pranks, guys." Richie said to Timmy and Maria.

"Right!" Timmy and Maria agreed, not putting their hands behind their backs and crossing their fingers.

Sakura squinted at him, then smiled and came forward towards him.

Tom held Sakura close and gave her the flower. "For you." 

The Boys and Halloween kids watched from the window, seeing what was happening. The Mayor stood by the Professor with the Girls floating next to him.

Sakura smiled, blushing. "Thank you." she says softly.

The Professor looked confused.

"We won't be late now." Tom said, linking arms with Sakura for their double date with Ima.

"And Mayor... Thanks for babysitting." the Professor says.

Sakura put the rose in her hair, smiling.

"Bye-Bye, guys, have fun!" the kids called, waving.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked the Professor.

"Yes... Just who are you?" The Professor asks as they leave.

Sakura waved to them.

"Oh, and an old friend, Sakura and I are very close." Tom smiled, taking out his hand to shake it with the Professor, but it was still a crimson claw. "Oops, hold on..." he then made his claw turn back into a human hand.

The Professor looked both nervous and relieved.

"Let's go then." Tom shook hands with the Professor and walked to the car to pick up Ima at her apartment where she was waiting. 

The Professor drove them to pick up Ima. Sakura held Him's hand.

Ima was waiting at her apartment building's door and waved as she saw the car pull up. "Hello, there!" she grinned, then blinked. "Umm... Who are they?" she noticed the couple in the backseat. 

"This is my eldest daughter Sakura and her date Tom... they're going to double date with us" the Professor says, calmer than earlier.

Sakura smiled politely. "It nice to meet you, Miss Goodelady." she says.

"Oh, okay, nice to meet you too," Ima smiled, not looking bothered. "Let's get to it." She grabbed her purse which matched her very ivory dress like her hair and went into the car to join them for an evening out tonight.

The Professor drove them to the restaurant. Sakura wasn't sure about Ima, something was off about her.

Maria hugged her Spud doll on the couch as the Girls and Boys were chasing each other and Richie and Timmy sat next to her. Brick was chasing after Bubbles, annoyed by the blue powerpuff. Buttercup was chasing him. Butch was just chasing for the fun of it.

"Quit it, Brick!" Bubbles cried.

"Now, now, no running in the house!" the Mayor called, trying to go after the rambunctious kids.

"No, let me catch ya, so I can whoop ya!" Brick growls.

Buttercup yelled for Brick to stop.

Boomer stood in front of Bubbles protectively. "Leave her alone!"

Brick huffed, punching Boomer away. Boomer flew across the room, but landed on the couch with Richie, Maria, and Timmy.

"You big bully!" Maria growled at Brick. 

Brick merely growled. Buttercup dived on Brick. Butch stopped. Timmy watched Buttercup.

"He's been lookin' at her funny lately." Richie whispered to Maria. 

Boomer and Bubbles held each other, watching Buttercup and Brick.

"No fighting, please!" the Mayor called, then sighed. "Oh, dear... I'm getting too old for this stuff..."

Buttercup soon had Brick tied up. Boomer laughed at Brick's downfall.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that, but good job, Buttercup." Blossom stated.

Buttercup smirked. Brick growled, trying to break free. 

"That was awesome!" Timmy laughed, smiling at Buttercup. 

"That'll teach him." Maria looked tough herself.

Tom kept his hold on Sakura's hand and helped her out once they got to the restaurant for their dinner together. A waiter welcomed them and allowed them inside to sit down and enjoy themselves. The Professor had helped Ima out. Sakura looked in awe at the restaurant.

"This place is all delicious." Tom beamed at the sight as he helped Sakura into her seat.

"Simply divine." Ima agreed.

The Professor pulled Ima's chair out for her. Sakura smiled lovingly at 'Tom' and sat down.

"Why, thank you!" Ima beamed at him, sitting like Sakura.

Tom and the Professor then helped themselves to sitting at their table.

"Good evening, thank you for choosing our restaurant," a waiter handed them some menu's. "I recommend the salmon, and may I take your drink orders?"

Sakura smiled. She was about to order some wine. The Professor glanced over the drinks menu. Everyone agreed on having wine, but not too much. 

After the meal the Professor was talking to Ima. Sakura was cuddled up to 'Tom'.

"That was simply a great meal..." Tom patted his stomach, cuddling back with Sakura.

"Professor, I was thinking," Ima spoke up. "You raise those little girls by yourself with no mother figure in the house... If you don't mind, I don't mind leaving my old apartment and coming to help out around the house with you being so busy with lab experiments and what-not."

The Professor smiled. "R-Really?" He gulps.

Sakura looked slightly offended.

"I'm sure you'd like a real woman to help around the house." Ima stood over him, looking seductive.

Tom looked over with a questionable look. What did she mean by that?

The Professor blushed. "Yes... You can come live with us." he says quietly.

Sakura hid her frown.

"Sounds lovely," Ima grinned at him, then looked to Sakura with an evil grin, but the Professor didn't see it. "Tim, Sasuke, we're going to the car now, we'll meet you there." she said, standing up with the Professor's hand to take him out of the place rather quickly.

The Professor followed wordlessly. He left money for the meals. Sakura flinched and looked at Tom. Ima and the Professor left.

"Something about that woman chaps my khaki's." Tom said to Sakura as they were now alone together.

"Sh-She gave an evil look...." Sakura says softly.

"I saw it, that woman can not be good." Tom's natural angry voice was starting to come out. 

A waiter came by, leaving the check on the table.

Sakura put her hand on his arm. "Easy, Hi- uh, Tom." she says softly. She went to take out her purse from her bag.

"Right, sorry," Tom cleared his throat, sounding like his faux self. "I think you should keep an eye on that 'Ima Goodelady' person."

Sakura took out her purse and put the rest on the table.

Tom smiled and put in a tip. "Shall we join them?"

Sakura nodded, and went with Him. She linked their arms.

"Come again soon!" the waiter called as they left.

"Ooh, really late, the kids are probably asleep by now." Tom checked his watch.

Sakura nodded and looked for her father's car. Ima and the Professor were still there, but Ima kept talking sweet to her new boyfriend which seemed to be suspiciously evil to anyone who wasn't the man in question. Tom walked with Sakura, being a real gentleman with her, he really did love her, whether he was human or evil or anything, he promised he wouldn't hurt the girls emotionally or physically, but would have fun with them once in a while. 

The Professor was eating up every word, love blossoming in his eyes. Sakura kissed 'Tom's' cheek and got into the car, sliding over for him. Tom smiled and went to sit next to his beloved, but then the car door instantly shut. 

"Leave him, dear," Ima said to the Professor with a light look on her eyes to hypnotize him with her charms yet again. "He might be a bad influence on Saotome..." she said, purposely getting the girl's name wrong, not that the Professor would care or notice.

The Professor just nodded and drove off.

"Dad, you can't just leave him..." Sakura says, trying to get him to stop.

Tom blinked suddenly, then looked very insulted. "Well, I never!"

Ima had a smirk, folding her arms with an evil look still set on Sakura. The Professor continued.

"Look Ima, I would suggest you get Dad to stop the car." Sakura scowls.

"No, I don't think I will..." Ima said slyly. "I can't wait to see the Girls' faces when they find out the big news."

The Professor smiled. Sakura huffs and looked out of the back window, worriedly at Him.

Soon enough, they were back home as it hit to 11:00 and Ima decided to wait a bit before coming in with them to surprise the kids. The nine kids were all asleep on the couch together with the television on in their day clothes. The Mayor had fallen asleep standing up.

"Wake up, Girls. I have a surprise for you." The Professor says gently. He shook them awake.

Sakura looked annoyed. The girls all muttered and looked up to see Ima was coming in and doing supermodel like poses.

"I'm so excited to be helping out around here with you girls." Ima beamed.

"Helping out?" the girls asked.

"With what?" Maria added.

"Well, Girls..." the Professor starts unsure of how to say it.

Sakura took her shoes off, placing them neatly in the shoe spot.

"Why don't you let me explain to them?" Ima turned her head with her lips nearly puckered. "Alone?"

The girls blinked at the woman they had met at the grocery store the other day, but Maria was confused of who she was.

"I'm at your command, Ima." the Professor laughs, walking off.

Sakura scowled, crosiing her arms firmly. 

Ima laughed a little. "Oh, you..." she looked back at the girls with a polite smile. "You see, it's quite simple, girls... With the Professor being as busy as he is, it'll be good to have a real female touch helping out around here."

"But, we don't need any extra help," Blossom explained. "We're..."

"The Powerpuff Girls!" the girls all cheered.

"Plus Saku is a great mother, I never met anyone like her before!" Maria added.

Ima laughed softly, bending to their level, then her eyes seemed to glow red as she looked nasty and evil suddenly. "And it is that kind of attitude that's gonna change around here!"

Buttercup blinked, shocked. Sakura scowled deeper heading over to Ima pushing her back from the girls. 

"Owch!" Ima yelped as she fell on her behind. "Why, you little--" She deeply growled, making her nails look like razor sharp claws.

Sakura pushed the girls safely behind her.

Ima stood up, towering over Sakura. "Listen here, you're not the oldest girl here anymore, as long as the Professor is concerned, I'm the dominant woman, family or no family, GOT IT!?"

Sakura flinched. She glared at the woman, not scared of her at all yet.

"I suggest you get those brats to bed this instant," Ima deeply scowled. "Especially that little one with the weird-colored hair."

Maria instantly touched her head, her hair looked black, but if she was seen in a light, there was a little green tint.

Sakura glared at her and went closer shoving the woman. "Never, ever insult my daughter!" She growls.

"Saku, no!" Blossom cried out. 

Ima fell again, then smirked as she thought of something and feigned tears and sadness. "Oh, Professor, help! Your first born is rebelling!"

The Professor came in, looking at the scene. He blinked as he saw Sakura looming over the fallen Ima. "Sakura!" He scolds as he went to help Ima.

Sakura glared at Ima. "She insulted Maria!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, she did!" Maria also defended.

"She yelled at us too!" Bubbles added.

"I did no such thing, I just come to your home to help out and this is how you repay me?" Ima sounded in dismay, though the girls knew she was lying.

"Girls, you and Maria go to bed." the Professor says.

Sakura crossed her arms.

The girls were about to protest, but they were up late as it was and crawled up the stairs. Ima smirked darkly to the girls, keeping her true face hidden from the Professor.

"Why did Miss Ima yell at us like that?" Maria wondered.

"Maybe she's having a bad day?" Bubbles shrugged.

"Maybe she's under pressure." Blossom added.

"I hate her." Buttercup mutters.

"Now, Buttercup, give her a chance." Blossom coaxed.

"We gave her a chance and she hurt all our feelings!" Bubbles pitched in.

Buttercup nodded, agreeing with Bubbles.

"It's probably because it's so late, come on, let's get to bed." Blossom said to her sisters and niece.

"You can't go around acting like this, fighting and lying.... I'm going to have to punish you." he says sad and disappointed in her. Though he wasn't sure what to do.

"You could always ground her..." Ima shrugged innocently.

Sakura looked up at her father with a huff.

"I could..." he agrees, "But, she hurt you too." he frowns.

"Maybe she should go to bed early." Ima suggested.

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Yes.... Sakura, you're grounded... A-And you have to go to bed now." the Professor says. He then asked Ima to make sure she goes, as Sakura could lend her a nightgown.

Ima nodded and followed Sakura to her bedroom. "Did you really think he'd believe you?" she scoffed as they were going to the elder girl's room now.

"Shut up." Sakura huffs. She went to her room, letting the door swing into Ima's face. She picked up her most beloved portrait off the floor where it had been drying.

Ima blinked, then glared at the door. "Good night to you too." she snorted.

Sakura hung it up on the wall beside the door. "I aren't searching for a nightgown for you." she warns.

"Fine, be that way!" Ima hissed, then went to the Professor's bedroom. "Oh... Looks so lonely... Until tonight..." she chuckled darkly as she saw an empty spot beside where the man slept in despite being a single parent now.

Sakura got changed and lay on her bed, cradling Him's rose. The girls went to sleep too, falling instantly into their bed. Maybe Ima would be in a better mood by tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning was a nice bright day. Sakura had come down early and started to paint the sunrise. She brought down a second beloved portrait for her father, it wasn't his fault Ima was like that. Maria was visiting her brothers for the day.

"Come on, girls, Townsville's in trouble!" Blossom called after the hotline summoned them.

The three girls were about to fly off.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ima demanded to them.

"We're off to fight crime." Blossom explained.

"That's what we do!" Buttercup says annoyed slightly.

Sakura looked over, hearing the tense scene.

"Duh." Bubbles finished.

"Not today, you don't," Ima grew nasty and bitter again. "You three and that little ragamuffin friend of yours left the living room a complete mess last night. And there will be no 'crime-fighting' until that room is SPOTLESS!"

"No problem," Buttercup says before they cleaned up. Afterwards she looked at Ima. "Done." she says.

Sakura was finishing the last few strokes. The girls looked impressed with themselves.

"Fine, just fine..." Ima walked away calmly, then started to destroy a lot of things to make a mess. "But, I'm afraid you forgot this, and this, and this, and this, and THIS!" She tore down a picture on the wall which was one that Sakura had painted, threw mud to a window, smashing a vase, and had broken a board game. "From now on you are FORBIDDEN to use your superpowers," she handed the three of them cleaning supplies. "You'll do things like NORMAL LITTLE GIRLS!"

Sakura came out holding the gift for her dad. "What the heck?!" She shouts, angry at Ima about the picture. She marched up to the woman.

Buttercup watched.

"What do you want now?" Ima glared at her.

"I painted that portrait!" Sakura shouts pointing with the one in her hand. Though it was obvious that she was still being careful with it.

"Oh, how sweet, it's so life-like, you can really tell how special it is!" Ima snatched it instantly from the girl with an evil smile.

Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. Her face turning to worry. "D-Don't damage it..." she says, her voice going soft with worry.

Him took a picture of the villain known as Sedusa and realized something. "I thought she seemed familiar... She must've been in disguise, she tends to do that from time to time to get what she wants from innocent men..."

"Sh-She broke my paintings..." Sakura whimpers.

Him cursed under his breath, now really glaring at the picture of Sedusa with his eyes turning as red as his true skin. How dare that woman hurt Sakura emotionally? "You want me to take care of her?" Him asked with a dark grin.

"Let the girls and my dad discover who she is first." Sakura says, in a shaky voice trying to wipe away her tears. Her dad would still think she was good otherwise.

"Oh, dear, it's okay," Him hugged Sakura and wiped her tears. "Your sisters are smart, especially little Blossom, they'll no doubt get onto her trail sooner or later." He felt a protective dad vibe as well when he had heard that 'Ima' had made fun of Maria's hair and made the little girl feel hurt inside, so she came over to see the boys today. "She'll probably ground them and try to rob the Mayor's jewel collection from his inheritance."

Sakura blinked but nodded, hugging the love of her life. She looked down, a soft sad look on her face. "What's it like to be a demon?" She asks softly. She was still herself personality wise in Halloween Town.

Him blinked, smiling, no one's asked him that question before. "It's interesting sometimes... You can control almost anything you want to happen, nothing can really kill you, your emotions tend to be stronger... You can do many things like flying, or controlling fire, sometimes if you grow claws only on your fingertips before they officially grow in, when I was very young, I used to crawl all over the walls."

Sakura smiled softly. "That would've been good to see..." she says softly. She was seriously thinking if she should try to become one.

Him giggled a little, he sounded more like a child now. "Not a lot of people were happy about that, but I was only having fun!"

Sakura looked at him. She reached up, putting her hand on his blush-colored cheek.

Him smiled down at her. "You know I'll never hurt you or let anyone hurt you... The Professor's also a smart guy, I'm sure he'll dump this old woman, but, only if he finds out who she really is."

Sakura looked up at him, and started to lean in for a kiss. Him saw this coming and leaned in then.

Maria was watching with the boys in secret. "Ain't it just romantic?"

Richie and Timmy looked sick to their stomachs while Brick and Butch looked just plain not interested. Sakura kissed him gently, closing her eyes. Brick snorted. Butch yawned slightly.

"Philistines." Maria folded their arms at them.

Him held her close, stroking some of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura pulled away slightly after a short while. "Will you turn me into a demon..?" She asks softly, a single tear streaking down her face.

Brick glared at Maria.

Him blinked at her. "Y-You want to be a demon?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes... I want to be a demon like you, love." she says.

"Oh..." Him wasn't mad or ignoring that request, but only curious. "Why?"

"I-I just want to be... I don't ever want to leave you..." she whispers.

"I understand, my dear..." Him said softly and sweetly, he just wanted to make sure. "Are you absolutely sure? I think you might want to take some time to think about it."

Sakura looked at him. "I want to..." She whispers. Her eyes showed that she was worried he didn't want her.

"I'll try my best, okay?" Him reminded her. He had never done this before and wasn't really sure if it would work, but if it would make her happy, he would do his level best.

Sakura nodded.

Him backed up a little. "Alright, here we go..." he lifted his claws up and clacked them together to make a spark come up and there was a glowing form inside his claws now of some sort of black magic.

Sakura looked at the ball of black magic and smiled softly. Him murmured some Latin prayers with his eyes shut as the magic grew bigger and bigger in his claws. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting. There was a large glow in the room.

"Dad? Can we have soda?" Boomer opened the door and his eyes widened at the scene.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Him told the boy.

Boomer slowly nodded and shut the door. Sakura blinked before closing her eyes again. Him made his powers go and a big white glow cast over Sakura, but not injuring the girl in anyway. Sakura could feel the power surrounding and filling her. Him and Sakura stood in silence, Sakura didn't look any different. Did the magic fail? However, Sakura's eyes were now both yellow like Him's, but you wouldn't know it unless you caught a close glimpse on the girl.

Sakura looked down at her hands and back to Him. "Did it work..?" She asks.

Him looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, dear, I'm afraid it didn't... I never done this before, I was worried about this..." he wrapped his arm around Sakura, hoping she wouldn't be emotionally upset over this little mishap.

Sakura looked up at him. "I-It's not your fault..." she says, trying to keep calm.

"At least I tried something new and got to experience it with you." Him tried to make light of this situation.

Sakura nodded and lightly hugged him. She was so disappointed but it was in herself.

"It's going to be okay, Saku..." Him cooed to her.

Maria saw it was nearly 6:00. "Mom, Puppet Pals is starting!"

"W-We best get home then." Sakura says softly.

"You know what to do, call me or visit me anytime you're free," Him waved to them. "Come back soon, you girls really lighten up the place." He sent them back to the Utonium house so if Sakura was at the door, she wouldn't get in trouble for escaping the house.

"Are you going to be okay, Mommy?" Maria asked Sakura as they were back in Sakura's bedroom without being noticed of their disappearance.

Sakura hugged her. "Yes..." she says softly.

Maria nuzzled against her gently, then looked up, doing a double take. "Mommy, your eyes!"

Sakura blinked. "What about them, sweetie?" She asks.

Maria went to the dresser and hopped up, taking a hand mirror and handed it to Sakura to take a look for herself.

Sakura looked and gasped. "They've changed..." she whispers.

"How'd you do that, Mommy...?" Maria muttered in surprise.

"Did it kind of work...?" Sakura wonders quietly.

Maria cracked open the door and looked around. The girls were downstairs, lying on the floor, very exhausted from cleaning all around the house manually. Sakura put the mirror down.

"Oh, girls, it's time for..." the Professor starts.

Bubbles, Blossom, Maria, and Buttercup dashed to the couch with smiles on their faces.

"Bed..." Ima finished.

"Uh, what? Uh...bed?" the Professor asks, confused.

Sakura frowned.

"Well, dear, they're growing girls, and growing girls do need their rest," Ima said innocently, then leaned in lustfully. "Don't they?"

"Well, I-I-I..." the Professor stutters.

Sakura came downstairs.

"But Professor!" the girls cried out in protest.

Ima continued her glazed eye look up to the Professor.

"Well, if Ima thinks it's time for bed, then I'll have to agree with her." The Professor tells them.

Sakura frowned, crossing her arms.

Ima smirked at the girls as they slowly went up to bed, missing their favorite show.

Maria cuddled with Spud as they were forced to be tucked in for the evening.

"And growing girls don't play with stupid dolls!" Ima snatched Spud away which made Maria's eyes water instantly. "Well, good night..." she slammed the door after shutting out the light. "Now, what to do with this stupid thing..." she muttered about the doll that was formerly Octi, but made into a spider doll just for Maria from Bubbles.

Sakura took the doll off the woman. "I know who you are..." she says, narrowing her eyes. She crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" Ima snorted at Sakura.

"Sedusa." Sakura whispers.

Ima's eyes widened. "What did you call me!?"

"Sedusa..." Sakura hisses.

Ima growled. "How did you know who I was, you little twit!?"

"Him..." Sakura's eyes glowed slightly. She grinned darkly. "You also know him as 'Tom'... plus... You insulted our daughter." she says, in a dangerously calm voice, paired with the dark face was trouble.

"You're dating that heinous fiend?" Ima folded her arms, glaring down over Sakura. "And that ragamuffin is your daughter? You clearly did a bad job raising her if that's how she turned out!"

"We adopted her, but we love her and her brothers." Sakura says. She slammed Ima into the wall.

Ima grimaced in the force. "What do you think you are!?" she noticed strength in the girl. "What would your father say?"

Sakura's eyes glowed the yellow.

Ima's eyes widened. "What in the world!?"

"He won't know," Sakura threatens. "And you will stop..."

"Wanna bet?" Ima smirked, then pretended to cry. "Oh, Sarabi, why do you have to be so MEAN to me!?" She cried loud enough to get the Professor's attention.

Sakura glared.

"This stinks..." Buttercup huffs.

"It's too dark." Bubbles whimpered.

"I miss Spud..." Maria added.

"There's something fishy about that..." Buttercup starts.

Suddenly, the hotline phone rang.

"No time for that, the city needs us!" Blossom proclaimed.

The girls all flew out.

The Professor came running. "Sakura!" He gasps.

Ima smirked then, then pouted in front of the Professor. "Oh, honey, I don't know what's wrong, no matter what I do, she just won't accept me!"

Sakura let her go.

"I can't believe this, Sakura, I don't know what i'm going to do with you." the Professor sighs.

"Maybe it's her artwork, dear," Ima smirked a little sneakily. "I read somewhere that if a child does one thing too much such as preform artwork or fight crime, it can lead to violent behavior..."

Sakura glared at her.

The Professor looked grim. "Sakura, I'm going to have to take your art supplies away..." he says.

Ima grinned darkly to the girl.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes widening. "Dad, she's Sedusa." she says.

The Professor shook his head, merely walking into her room, taking the art supplies.

Ima grinned darkly, then put her ear to the Girls' room door. "Those brats are being very quiet..." she muttered to herself so no one would overhear her.

Sakura tried to stop him. The Professor finished taking the stuff and locked them in the closet.

"Too bad, so sad." Ima feigned sympathy and had an evil smile for Sakura with her arms folded.

Sakura waited til her dad left. She then headed to the phone.

"I believe you're to be grounded from the telephone too," Ima remarked. "Isn't that right, Professor?"

The Professor popped back in, nodding. "Yes..." he says.

Sakura started to actually tremble with rage. Ima smirked and stuck her tongue out to Sakura. The Professor went off. Sakura growled and kicked Ima as she headed into her room. Ima grunted, then glared at the girl and went to check on the girls. Maria yawned a little and felt a chill, she went to close the windows to the bedrooms she shared with her aunts and went back over to bed, trying to sleep without 'Spud'.

"Brats..." Ima growled under her breath and went down the stairs to scare the Girls like parents busting their teenage child for sneaking out to a late night concert.

The Professor headed to bed. Sakura looked at Spud. She sighed softly and listened for 'Ima' to leave. Ima was going downstairs while the Professor went to 'their' bedroom.

Sakura snuck over to the girl's room. "Sweetheart?" She asks softly.

Maria turned over and could see Sakura a little. "Hmm?"

"Here, sweetie..." Sakura says softly, handing her Spud.

Maria's eyes glowed and she took the doll in her arms, hugging him again. "Spud!"

"Keep him hidden, luv." she says softly.

Maria nodded and kept the doll under her pillow.

Sakura kissed her forehead gently. "Night, sweetheart." she says softly.

"Night..." Maria's eyes felt heavy and she bundled down into bed while Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were out fighting crime, not following orders.

Sakura settled her to sleep and headed back to her room. She looked at the artless room, sighing.


	24. Chapter 24

After a tired evening of crime-fighting, the Powerpuff Girls quietly returned home. Since the windows were shut, the Girls tried to tip-toe inside the front door and felt secure so far. The lights were out and everyone else was probably fast asleep. Or so they thought...

Sakura clung to her rose from Him. "Love... I need you..." she says softly.

"And just where have you three been?" Ima's voice called, alarming them as she turned the light on. "Well!?"

Buttercup just looked at her. The Girls gave Ima their fighting crime excuse like they did before, only this time slightly annoyed, even Bubbles sounded snarky.

Ima growled at them. "That's it! You three are GROUNDED!"

"What's going on down here?" The Professor asks from the bottom of the stairs, yawning.

Ima looked behind her in slight shock, then rushed to the Professor, feigning yet more innocent with convincing tears in her eyes. She then made up a story of how she came to check up on the girls and they weren't in bed except for Maria and she was so worried that they disrespected her to go fight crime. Ima pretended to be so distraught over the thing, that she managed to make herself faint in the Professor's arms.

"Girls! She's only looking out for your best interest!" The Professor says, frowning. "Like she was for Sakura earlier." he informs.

"But, but!" the girls cried out, but they weren't going to be listened to obviously.

"No buts! You're g-g-g... Grounded too!" The Professor frowns, not liking to do this. He waited for them to start moving.

The girls looked very broken right then. Ima smirked darkly at them as the Professor held her and she continued to look overly dramatic. The Powerpuff Girls grounded! What crimes will go unpunished? How can this be? What evil will befall Townsville. And just where the heck is Ima Goodelady off to? Sakura wasn't sleeping, she sat on her window seat staring out and she saw Sedusa. She frowned, going to disrespect orders to catch the seducing thief.

The phone-line started to go off.

"Hello?" Blossom answered tiredly.

"Blossom, it's the Mayor."

"Oh, hello, Mayor..."

Ima, now Sedusa, was on her way to town hall and had broken into the Mayor's prized jewel collection.

Sakura glared at the snake-like haired woman. She rushed to stop her. Sedusa kept running and broke into the Mayor's office and got into the jewels. 

"Well, you picked a fine night to be grounded," the Mayor said on the phone sarcastically. "Sedusa is robbing my safe of its jewels as we speak and your sister is trying to stop her, hey put those back!"

Sakura managed to grab one of Sedusa's hair snakes. Sedusa hissed and let her other hair snakes grab Sakura by her wrists and shins.

Sakura winced. "Ow, hey!" She yelps, growling.

Sedusa grinned and threw Sakura clear out of the way and collected the jewels in a bag. Sakura yelped as she hit a wall but came running back, punching her while grabbing her hair again.

Maria saw the girls were awake. "What're you guys doing? We could get in trouble!"

"We have a plan." Blossom told her. 

Buttercup grinned.

Sedusa growled. "Get off me, you overgrown brat!"

Sakura growled. "No way, you snake-haired wench!" she says, not swearing.

Sedusa got Sakura against a wall and was ready to punch her right then and there. The Mayor was just standing there after hanging up with Blossom, all caught up in the show. Sakura growled and kicked her in the stomach, still grabbing her snake-like hair. 

Sedusa grunted. "I'm going to teach you some manners!" she snarled and tried to squish on top of Sakura to wrap her clawed fingers around her throat.

Sakura let go with one hand to grip one of Sedusa's wrists.

Sedusa flinched when Sakura had one of her wrists. "Shouldn't you be writing in your diary or something like a NORMAL teenage girl?"

"I'm not a teenager." Sakura grins. She tried to get Sedusa to let go of her throat.

"I don't care, you're going down either way!" Sedusa hissed.

"Can I help?" Maria pleaded, this plan sounded sneaky, and she was a master when it came to tricky stuff like this.

"Sure, but we'll do the fighting." Blossom replied.

Buttercup cracked her fists. "Yeah." she says.

"It's okay, I understand how dangerous it might be and that I don't have superpowers." Maria smiled as she held Spud close.

Sakura let go of her hair to grab the bag. The girls were woken up when the Professor decided to run some quick errands and then the girls decided to go downstairs and set up their plot against Sedusa when she would get back from robbing the Mayor's jewels. Sakura managed to get the bag, kicking Sedusa away. She then ran to give the bag back to the Mayor. 

"Oh, why thank you, Miss Sakura!" the Mayor beamed, taking the bag.

Sedusa growled, she didn't need to deal with this. She then decided to sneak away. Sakura smiled at the Mayor. She then flew after Sedusa. She grabbed the woman. 

The woman yelped out in the dark as she shown herself to be Ima. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I know it's you, Sedusa..." Sakura says darkly.

"Very clever," Ima huffed as she upright kicked Sakura off, then dashed to the Utonium home. "You, your sisters, and that little ragamuffin won't stop me!"

Sakura yelped as she landed. She ran after the woman though. Ima was sneaking inside the house.

"And just where have you been?" Blossom's voice was heard.

"Well?" Maria added.

Bubbles turned on the light to reveal themselves like the woman did with them before.

Buttercup was surprised, or at least sounded it. "Miss Goodelady?" She asks.

Sakura was close and came through the door. She saw that the woman was facing off with the girls.

"I thought I grounded you brats!" Ima glared at the four of them. "I'm getting the Professor!"

"'Fraid not, Ima, he's conveniently stepped out." Blossom smirked.

"What're you hiding, Sedusa!?" Bubbles removed the wig to show the woman's true form.

The woman then started fighting with the girls. Maria ran out of the way to let the girls handle the wicked woman. Sakura put Maria safely out of the way, and started to join her sisters. Maria then decided to make a call.

"I'll get it!" Boomer was racing for the phone.

"No, I got it!" Timmy leaped over him to run and get the phone.

"Uh-uh, me, I'm the oldest!" Richie rushed to the phone.

Sakura threw a few punches in, grabbing at Sedusa's hair again. Brick was already there, sitting on Butch. 

"Brick, put Daddy on, please." Maria told the leader boy.

Sedusa growled as the girls all attacked her and she tried to ambush them against each other. Buttercup and the others didn't fall for it. Sakura wrapped the snakelike strand around a fist and punched her in the jaw.

"HIM!" Brick bellows.

Him came over, dressed in a fluffy pink robe with a face mask and his hair up in curlers. "Your mother again?" He asked, not annoyed, but was getting so much calls from her lately, it was expected.

Sedusa let her hair wrap around the tiny girls and fling them against the walls. Buttercup and the girls cried out. Sakura, still holdingba strand of the woman's hair kicked her angrily. This was bad as Sakura was 'blind with rage'.

"No, Maria." Brick says.

Him blinked and took the phone. "Sweetheart? What is it?"

"Sedusa's hurting Mommy!" Maria called out.

"WHAT!?" Him yelled out like when the Gangrene Gang held the girl hostage in the Mayor's office to make prank phone calls, then calmed himself down. "I'll be there as soon as I can..."

It wouldn't be too long until the Professor would come back, but the girls kept holding off the wretched villianess. Buttercup looked shocked at Sakura.

Sakura was a little bruised but she got the girls to stay back, only to help if it looked like she needed it.

The Professor came back in, standing in the door way. "Oh, girls, I'm back from the stooooOOORE!" He trails off, dropping his grocery bags. "What's going on here?!" He asks, distracting Sakura a second.

"Oh, Professor, honey..." Sedusa still tried to be innocent, but she still had her villain outfit on. "Thank goodness you're back, the girls just went crazy and jumped me when I came home and Syphilla just attacked me on my way out!"

"No, Professor, it's not true!" Blossom defended.

"She tried to hurt Saku after she left herself!" Maria added.

"She's really Sedusa!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Sakura was still holding the tendril of Sedusa's hair.

The Professor looked. He was kind of worried about it being held by his eldest child.

"And she grounded us so she could make off with the Mayor's jewels!" Bubbles finished.

"LIARS!" Sedusa glared at them, then held out her hand. "Professor, sweetie, you believe me, don't you...? Please... Help me... Please..."

The Professor thinks this over for a long moment, the love of his girls colliding on his face with that for Ima and the debris scattering in all directions. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "Sakura, let go of her hair..." he says, sounding slightly worried under the forced calm.

Sakura looked at him. She started to let go slowly. Sedusa kept her hand extended for the Professor to take and when he did, the girls gasped in shock and dismay, hanging their heads. She was helped up, but to her surprise, was grabbed by the Professor. 

"Girls, call the police." the Professor says. He put her in a firm hold.

Sakura smiled, the hair out of her grip now. The girls were instantly happy again and cheered when they weren't going to let Sedusa deceive them anymore. Him had just come at the door then as Sedusa let a snake hair grab Sakura again.

"I would've gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for your meddling family!" Sedusa hissed and was about to slap the girl, but her wrist was caught by a claw.

"I don't think so, 'princess'!" Him hissed.

The Professor looked shocked. Sakura looked at Him surprised. Heck the woman's hair was almost like an arm. She was tensed in case Sedusa did anything stupid.

"Let go of my Sakura before I do something drastic." Him put his other claw over the hair snake and opened it.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sedusa snapped.

Him glared at her, then snapped his claw, ripping the snake hair around Sakura.

Sedusa's eyes widened. "HEY! You don't break my hair!"

"I'll do even more if you don't leave the Utonium family alone!" Him threatened.

Sakura undid herself from the hair. Sedusa wanted to fight again, but saw Maria had the phone again. Maria smiled and waved.

"If you lay one hand on her, I'll tear your hair apart!" Him grew into a very overprotective dad.

Sakura moved to block her daughter from view.

"Blossom and Buttercup's fights got nothing on this." Maria commented.

"Now, get out of here..." Him gestured to the door.

Sedusa growled and took her leave and right as she did, police cars had somehow already come and ready to arrest the seductress.

"That crook isn't going to deceive us anymore!" The Professor announces.

Sakura sighed in relief, going to her knees a little. The girls cheered in victory.

"Guys, I just realized," Maria spoke up. "If this went any further, Sedusa would've been my granny!" 

Him came over to the older girl. "Are you okay?"

Buttercup stuck her tongue out.

Sakura let out a soft chuckle. "She threw me into things twice and we fought..." she says, strained.

"You poor thing..." Him observed her. "It didn't hurt too bad, did it?"

Him chuckled at her amusement. "Really now..."

Sakura used Him to help herself up. She glanced at her father.

"I don't know... Was running on adrenaline..." Sakura chuckled.

Sedusa glared at the girls as she was riding off.

"My hair's really not that bad, is it?" Maria stroked the top of her head, remembering how wild and tangly it used to be.

"No... I like it." Buttercup grins.

The Professor looked sheepish.

Maria smiled.

"It's fine the way it is." Blossom added.

"Not as pretty as Blossom's but you're still fine the way you are!" Bubbles added.

Buttercup looked at the Professor.

The Professor looked at them all. "Can you all forgive me?" He asks.

Sakura used Him to help herself up. She glanced at her father.

The girls looked up to the man and blinked. After looking at each other, they all jumped up and hugged him. "Of course!"

"I forgive you too!" Him beamed, helping Sakura up from her nasty fall.

Buttercup hugged the Professor too. The Professor looked at Sakura, of course he knew it would not be easy for her to. Sakura looked away. Like he thought she had never been one to forgive very easily. Maria took Spud out and put him on the Professor's head to give like a head hug. The Professor chuckled softly at Maria, he was a bit disappointed but understood about Sakura. Sakura hugged Him gently. 

"Would you like to stay with me for a little while?" Him happily offered.

The Professor nodded to allow it.

Sakura nodded. "Please." she says quietly.

"I think she just needs time to think." Him told the Professor apologetically.

"Yes, I understand." the Professor says.

Sakura breathed softly, but almost like a small growl.

"Come along, we better get you to bed, you must be exhausted." Him extended his claw.

Sakura was still clinging to Him.

"We'll be back as soon as possible, have a good night everyone." Him said to the family, before going with Sakura.

"Good night, Saku!" the Girls waved.

"Night, girls." Sakura says softly.

The Professor sighed, but smiled at the younger girls. The younger girls then decided to go to bed right then. Him held Sakura close and waved his claw around them to transport to his place. The Professor got them to bed. He then sorted out Sakura's art stuff. Sakura looked around when they arrived.

"Mommy and Daddy are home~" Him mused.

"I wish I was an only child." Richie folded his arms on the couch.

"Never wish that, love." Sakura says quietly. She let out an 'oof'.

Butch barreled into her, hugging her. Brick snorted. Timmy and Boomer hugged her too. Richie snorted, looking away from them. 

Sakura hugged the three back gently. She winced as they all hit the ground. 'Ouch.' she thinks.

"You okay, Mom?" Boomer asked with a smile.

"Oh, mm, yeah." she says softly. She hid her aches and pains.

"I think you just need a good rest, dear..." Him soothed Sakura.

Butch helped her up. Sakura winced and looked at him, her eyes glowing a little again.

"Okay, boys, the deal was you could stay up until your mother came back." Him told the boys.

"I'm not even tired!" Richie and Timmy argued.

"Uhh... Yeah!" Boomer agreed with them.

"I'll tuck you all in." Sakura tries.

Butch shrugged.

"No." Brick huffs.

"Okay!" Boomer seemed to like that idea.

Him sighed, Brick was always a tough one to get around with.

"Yes!" Richie shoved Brick aside.

Sakura ushered them all to their room. She then helped them change and tucked them in. Butch settled down. Brick was sulking.


	25. Chapter 25

After that adventure, after school one day, Ms. Keane was putting her stuff up and noticed Sakura had told the girls to wait outside. Sakura had wanted to talk with the teacher about allowing Richie, Maria, and Timmy to start attending classes since the trio had been talking about it for a while and decided they would like to go to school too. Richie mostly wanted to get away from Brick, Butch, and Boomer for a change and have some time away from them. Richie may have been older than them, but Brick was a lot more challenging, it even reminded him of back when he was the little devil of Oogie's Boys, not just the red and being in charge.

"Sakura?" Ms. Keane looked up from her desk.

"You know I've adopted three children..." Sakura says softly.

"Yes, I've heard and I have met them at the Girls' birthday party." Ms. Keane nodded with a smile.

"Well they want to come to school... is that... a possibility?" Sakura asks softly, smiling.

"Oh, I always love to see new students willing to learn," Ms. Keane smiled. "Um, though, aren't the red boy and green girl a bit too old for Kindergarten?"

"They've, uh, never been to school before...." she says delicately.

"Oh, they were homeschooled?" Ms. Keane then asked.

"No..." she says, still delicately.

"Well, you know I always say education is important," Ms. Keane told her assistant. "If they really would like to come in, be sure they have supplies and let them come in tomorrow. It's perfectly fine with me."

Sakura smiled and hugged the teacher. "Thank you." she says, then went to watch the kids.

Ms. Keane smiled and went back to grading some of the kids' homework. Blossom and Buttercup were jump roping with Bubbles, but at times, she would forget to jump. Sakura watched the kids carefully. The kids all played until their parents would come pick them up. Sakura watched, smiling happily. Bubbles decided to take a break from playing and saw there were several chalk artwork pieces on the sidewalk as two other girls played with them. 

"Hi, Robyn, hi, Kitty!" Bubbles greeted. "What are you doing with that chalk?" She asked the two girls.

"Playing." one of the girls says.

Salura watched, smiling.

"Also drawing." the other said.

"You can draw on the sidewalk?" Bubbles' curiosity was piqued.

"You can draw all sorts of things... Though you don't get into troubling drawing on it." The other girl says.

"Oh, cool!" Bubbles beamed, then went to her eldest sister. "Saku, do you have chalk at home?"

"Yeah, sweetheart..." Sakura grins.

"Could I please use them?" Bubbles looked hopeful.

Sakura nodded. "Sure." she smiles.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered.

"I challenge you and that's final!" the rough voice of Mitch Mitchelson was heard.

Sakura looked over. A lot of the other kids were circled and bunched up around Mitch and Buttercup who both looked aggressive.

"I challenge you to a dodgeball match!" Mitch pointed sharply to the Green Powerpuff Girl. "You may be a girl, but you're going down!"

Sakura blinked.

"You'll be the one going down!" Buttercup grins.

"Oh, yeah?" Mitch got in her face.

"Yeah!" She retorts.

Sakura came over.

"Bring it!" Mitch rose a fist. 

Blossom looked up to her sister. "Mitch said that Buttercup throws like a girl again..."

Sakura sighed. "Buttercup, Mitch." she says firmly.

Buttercup and Mitch looked up to the girl.

"Stop fighting now... You save it for the friendly game." Sakura says, calmly, but sweetly.

Buttercup huffed, but nodded.

"Fine then, nothing will stop me." Mitch folded his arms.

"Mitchel, it's time to go!" a distant voice called followed by a horn honking.

"It's Mitch, ya got it!?" Mitch growled, storming away.

Sakura chuckled. A few other kids were now leaving. Sakura watched, humming. The Girls went inside to get their things. 

"Bye, Girls, see you tomorrow!" Ms. Keane waved.

Sakura smiled.

"Bye, Ms. Keane." Buttercup says.

The Girls then left and went to join Sakura on the ride home. They were then told the news.

"Really?" Blossom asked excitedly. "Richie, Maria, and Timmy can come to school with us?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes." she smiles.

"That'll be great!" Bubbles cheered.

"Yeah, it'll be good for them." Blossom agreed.

Sakura smiled softly. Buttercup smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem random and not be an episode, but it's actually one before one. Can you guess which one it might be? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter which will be Richie, Timmy, and Maria's first day of school ever. As of now, please Read & Review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Richie, Maria, and Timmy's first day of school! Ooh, I hope they can do it, the first day of school is always hard especially when you come during the beginning of the year unlike everybody else!

The next morning, Bubbles woke up in surprise to see a box of chalk on her side of the room, then remembered that she had asked Sakura for the pieces to do her own artwork. She smiled, ready for recess today, but she hoped she would be able to focus in classes. Sakura had also gotten everyone their school equipment.

"This is some of my homework, you can look it over so you know what you're dealing with." Blossom handed school papers to Richie.

The boy took them and looked at them.

"You can take Spud to show and tell if you want." Bubbles told Maria.

Maria was a little scared about leaving her new doll home and was clinging to it.

"What kinda things do you do at recess?" Timmy asked Buttercup. "Do you torture each other?"

"No... We play games." Buttercup explains.

Sakura hummed softly as she made breakfast. 

"With wheels, chains, and daggers?" Timmy leaned in with a grin.

"No..." Buttercup says.

"Then what can you do?" Timmy whined.

"Dodgeball." Buttercup grins.

"What's that?" Timmy got interested in that.

"It's a game where you throw a ball, but you have to dodge it and catch it and try and hit the other person with it..." Buttercup explains.

"Cool!" Timmy sounded excited.

Buttercup grinned again.

"I think we're ready." Maria took out her new backpack which was purple.

"I dunno, looks tough..." Richie stared at the homework assignments.

"I can tutor you." Blossom told him with a smile.

Buttercup looked at the pancakes they were made. Sakura smiled at them. 

"I guess we're ready." Richie said nervously as they went to get their breakfast.

"Don't worry about it, the first day always seems big and scary at first." Blossom coaxed.

Buttercup waited for the others to come in before she would eat. Sakura served everyone plates of the delicious fluffiness that were the pancakes. The girls and boys smiled at their breakfast.

"What do we say?" Blossom prompted their three guests.

"Oh, right, we almost forgot." Richie said.

"Thank you for having us and making us breakfast." Richie, Maria, and Timmy said at once very politely.

Sakura smiled. "You're welcome, darlings." she says.

Blossom smiled at them for remembering their manners she had taught them. Timmy was wolfing his down.

"Slow down, you'll get a tummy ache!" Bubbles cried.

Buttercup was eating the same as Timmy. Sakura shook her head slightly, amused. Richie was about to eat his own way, but was starting to copy Blossom.

"I'm so excited to try out drawing with chalk today, Saku!" Bubbles looked up happily.

Sakura smiled softly. "Just remember, no doing it on the walls or on people's things." she says, hugging the girl a little, then giving the others a kiss on the top of the head.

"Oh, yes, of course." Bubbles nodded.

Sakura smiled. The kids then quietly ate their breakfast. Ms. Keane might have to retire very early if she had to teach the Rowdyruff Boys, so just Richie, Maria, and Timmy would be in school and Brick, Butch, and Boomer would probably stay at home without a decent education. Sakura thought about teaching the boys herself.

"Didn't they have schools where you guys come from?" Blossom asked.

"I don't think so," Maria shrugged. "We were only taught to be bad and cause trouble... It was fun at first, but after we met Sakura and Him, we kinda felt bad about it."

Sakura hugged Maria then. "Don't worry, darlings." she smiled.

"You called us dumb too." Richie glared at Maria.

"I was just mad." Maria folded her arms, but enjoyed the hug.

"Okay, we all done?" Sakura asks then to break the tension.

After taking a long drink of juice, Buttercup nodded.

"Ready~" Bubbles beamed as she grabbed her backpack, now carrying chalk. 

"I'm excited to play this dodgeball game." Timmy grinned.

Buttercup grinned. "Yeah." she says.

Sakura took them to school. Bubbles hummed a little song to herself, Blossom was watching the others fondly, and Bubbles just sat annoyed and had her arms crossed. Sakura was helping out Ms. Keane. The Girls went to the front of the class with their new family members.

"Oh, these must be our new friends," Ms. Keane smiled before class started as she stood with Sakura. "Now, you adopted these children... Where are they from?"

"Halloween Town." Sakura says, she would let them explain if they wanted to.

"Halloween Town?" Ms. Keane blinked. "That's an odd name for a home, but I'm sure they'll be welcomed."

Sakura smiled. Buttercup grinned. The bell then rang.

"Class, we have three new students joining us today," Ms. Keane told her students as she had the three still stand with the Girls. "Everybody meet Richie, Maria, and Timmy."

The three kids looked a little nervous about being part of the class and shyly waved.

"Hello, Richie, Maria, and Timmy!" the students sang.

"They're out niece and nephews." Blossom explained.

"And they come from an awesome town." Buttercup grins.

"Halloween Town!" Bubbles added.

"Does anyone have questions for our three new friends?" Ms. Keane asked warmly.

Sakura looked at the kids, smiling.

One girl raised her hand. "What's Halloween Town?"

"Our old home," Richie answered, rubbing his arm nervously. "Sakura came to visit with the Girls and umm.... Well, she just decided to take us as her kids... I guess...."

Sakura smiled.

"How are you Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercups' nieces and nephews?" Mitch asked. 

"Uhhh...." the kids drew a blank.

Blossom stood in front of them with a smile. "Okay, you know Sakura is our older sister, right? And we're her sisters, right? Well, they are adopted children by Sakura, so that make us their aunts and since they're her kids, that makes them our niece and nephews."

Sakura nodded.

"Ohhh...." the kids then said.

"Welcome to our school!" Robyn chirped. "I know what it's like to be new."

Maria smiled, she liked this girl so far. Sakura smiled. After more questions, the kids were told to sit down. Richie, Maria, and Timmy looked around for places to sit, the Girls seemed to have their own table. Sakura helped them get situated. The kids smiled at Sakura and joined their new classmates. What an interesting adventure this school thing would be. Sakura helped the children out.

"Now, kids, we usually go home at noon for lunch, this is a morning Kindergarten class, but we do have a snack after nap time and then recess." Ms. Keane told her new students.

"Naps?" Richie spoke up in slight shock. "Are you saying we can sleep in school?"

"Inside voice, Richie." Sakura warns gently, but firmly.

"Sorry." Richie said softly.

"Yes, you can," Ms. Keane told him.

"Yeah, what're ya, stupid or something?" Mitch laughed, which made Blossom shove him, but not in a way to get herself in trouble.

"Mitch..." Sakura warns.

Mitch grumbled. "Whatever."

Ms. Keane sighed at him. "When will this boy ever learn?"

Richie glanced at Mitch, but gave a smile to Blossom, making her blush a little. Sakura looked over everyone. Everyone began to work, after nap and snack time, it was finally time for recess.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of All Chalked Up which is a bit of a personal favorite of mine. You know what to do, Read & Review!

Richie, Timmy, and Maria were excited to have their first play time with other kids. 

Timmy saw Buttercup was collecting rubber balls. "Are those the dodgeballs?" she asked. 

Bubbles placed herself in a nice space on the blacktop and decided to do her hand at chalk drawing. Sakura went out to chaperone. Buttercup nodded got one and headed for the game. Mitch and a few other kids rounded up to play the game against Buttercup. Blossom sat under a tree, sitting next to Richie, and was reading a book to him. Timmy seemed to be distracted by Buttercup at some points for an odd reason.

"No mercy..." Buttercup says in a menacing tome.

Mitch felt nervous as he was the only one left on his team. Buttercup threw the ball at him. Mitch didn't even bother to dodge the ball. He found himself nearly flying in the air and landing backwards.

"Tough guy, huh?" Timmy teased.

Buttercup sniggered. "Aw, come on, Mitch! The game's called dodgeball! If you want to play catch instead, just tell me." she taunts.

Mitch instantly threw the ball back in the Powerpuff's face. "In yo face, baby!" he taunted in return.

Timmy looked a little mad that Mitch had done that to Buttercup, even if it was part of the game. He even attempted to throw the ball back, but it barely went over the line.

"You're as slow as a zombie." Mitch scoffed.

"Hey, I resent that!" Timmy sounded offended of that remark.

The ball rolled behind Bubbles. Sakura frowned gently, fighting hard not to shout. 

Bubbles kept drawing and she looked down to see the ball. "Huh?" she picked it up, feeling so lost in her world of art she didn't even notice it until that very moment.

"What are you doing with my ball?" Buttercup asks.

"Huh?" Bubbles looked up to her sister.

"Give it! We got a game going on!" Buttercup says before snatching.

Bubbles blinked and winced as the ball was snatched away. 

"There's chalk all over it!" Timmy saw the ball smudged a bit.

"Aw, man! You know, Bubbles, this is a playground, not a drawing ground!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Yo! What's the hold up?" Mitch called out.

"I'm coming!" She shouts to him before running over "Bubblehead is just doing her stupid chalk stuff again" she huffs.

Bubbles glared at Buttercup, then went back to drawing.

Maria was a little shy on the playground and came to three girls who had plastic dolls that looked like fashion models. "Um, are you going to play dolls?" she asked them shyly.

Sakura watched.

"Do you have a doll?" the girl with glasses asked.

Maria blinked, then reached behind her and took out the spider doll. "This is Spud, Bubbles made him for me... He's my best friend outside of my family."

The girls looked scared about the spider toy. 

"Oh." Maria frowned then.

Sakura came over.

Maria walked away, hugging Spud. "It's okay, I still love you..." she nuzzled against her spider toy.

Sakura talked to the girls about not being rude, then went to find her daughter a second. The girls felt bad for a moment then. Maria knelt down on the ground and hugged Spud close as the other kids were playing amongst themselves.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Sakura asks her softly.

"No one wants to play with me..." Maria said softly as she cuddled with Spud.

Sakura gave her a hug. "Why don't you help Bubbles draw?" She suggests.

Maria then smiled. "I could try... I'm not that good at drawing, I'm afraid, but okay..." she went over to Bubbles as Mitch, Buttercup, and Timmy continued their dodgeball game. "Can I help?"

Bubbles looked up to her and gave her a purple chalk while she would use the blue one. "Draw whatever you want." 

Maria smiled and drew with Bubbles happily. Sakura smiled softly.

Timmy attempted to throw a ball against Buttercup. Buttercup caught it and aimed at Mitch. Mary was hit as the ball had hit her first before Buttercup got it. Mitch looked a little nervous then, but did his best to look brave and was sweating a bit. 

"Oh, boy." Timmy knew that look in Buttercup's eyes.

Buttercup threw it harder than meant to. Mitch had gotten the ball, but it hit his chest as he held it and he was skidding upside down in the chalk mess on the blacktop, sliding towards Bubbles and Maria.

"Hey, you erased our drawing!" Bubbles put her hands on her hips.

"Um... Sorry..." Mitch chuckled nervously.

"What are you apologizing for?" Buttercup huffs. "They shouldn't draw their stupid pictures on the blacktop if they don't want 'em played on!"

"We have every right to be here!" Maria hissed.

"Yeah!" Bubbles agreed. "Saku said we could!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't—" Buttercup starts.

Sakura started over.

"We don't care what you think!" Bubbles argued.

The other kids started to gather around the Powerpuffs. Maria felt herself smaller with Buttercup's bullying.

"A playground is for playing!" Buttercup argued.

"Girls..." Sakura frowns.

"And drawing is playing, you ninny!" Bubbles argued. 

Maria hid behind Sakura. Buttercup starts arguing. Sakura frowned still.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" the other kids started chanting.

"What's going on over there?" Blossom looked up from her book. "Come on, Richie!"

Richie nodded and followed her to the big battle scene between Bubbles and Buttercup. They were still arguing. Sakura couldn't get involved until it turned physical.

"Break it up, people." Richie told the other kindergartners.

"Thank you, now, what's going on here?" Blossom came into the scene.

"Well, I was with Maria and we were minding our business drawing--" Bubbles was about to explain.

"You see?" Buttercup interrupts.

Sakura quietly shushed her.

"Just fight already!" Mitch broke in.

"Let Blossom handle this!" Richie told him.

"Anyway, Buttercup has to share the blacktop just like everyone else." Bubbles stated. 

"That sounds fair to me, does it to you, Sakura?" Blossom agreed with Bubbles' mature choice.

"Yes I do..." the young woman starts, only to be interrupted.

"No way! I'm not sharing nothing! This is the playground! There's plenty of paper in the classroom! She doesn't need to fill up the blacktop with her scribbles! You know what I think of Bubbles and her drawings? You know what I think?!" Buttercup yells. She lifted her leg and crushed the chalks.

Bubbles and Maria looked in total shock. Sakura's eyes widened. Bubbles was shaking a bit as she was sweating and all Buttercup did was stand there and smirk. Bubbles was either going to yell or scream at Buttercup, but she didn't. She exploded and burst into tears instead and ran off.

"I can't believe you did that!" Maria scolded Buttercup. "How could you be so mean!? Not even I would do anything so cold and heartless!"

Sakura ran after her sister, shouting 'Ms. Keane' as she did. "Bubbles!" She calls out.

Ms. Keane rushed over. "What happened here?"

"Buttercup broke Bubbles' chalk and made her cry!" Maria called out.

"What!? Buttercup!" Ms. Keane looked down hard at the said girl.

Buttercup scowled.

Sakura ran after her sister. "Bubbles..." she says, close by now.

Bubbles had run into the woods and kept crying her big eyes out. Sakura looked for her and hugged her.

Bubbles looked up to Sakura, then buried her face against the older girl's clothes, crying still. "Why does Buttercup have to be so mean?"

"Oh, sweetheart... Don't cry..." Sakura says softly, hugging her gently.

Bubbles tried not to, but couldn't help it, she was so sad and mad because of Buttercup. Sakura stroked her hair softly. There then came a white bunny rabbit, it was hopping over and appeared to have something in its mouth.

"Huh?" Bubbles noticed the creature.

Sakura noticed a box called Chalk and picked it up.

"Is that for us?" Bubbles smiled. "Thank you!"

The bunny rabbit then started to hop away.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back!" Bubbles called, but the animal was gone.

Suddenly some other bushes rustle and a baby bear came out with a piece of chalk in its paw. Sakura looked at the bear, surprised.

"Why, hello, little cutest bear in the whole wide world!" Bubbles beamed, then down to see a squirrel with even more chalk and looked to a tree see a small monkey. "Howdy!"

Quite a few animals came along until the box of chalks were quite full. Sakura looked at the box and then the animals. She smiled softly. Bubbles was so happy and even got in a circle with the cute woodland critters and they danced. Sakura sat on the stump, smiling at her sister.

Bubbles giggled as she had a lot of fun with her animal friends, she even seemed to get over what had happened earlier at recess. She was kneeling down in front of them too. "Oh, I love each and every one of you, what is this magical place?" she smiled at the kind forest critters.

"We've been waiting a long time for you, Bubbles." a butterfly came into the scene.

"You have?" Sakura asks the butterfly gently, taking Bubbles' hand. She felt peaceful here too.

"Oh, yes, we've been waiting for the perfect time," the butterfly smiled. "To welcome you to our world, you're invited too, Sakura!"

"How long have you been here?" Bubbles asked.

"As long as you've had an imagination," the butterfly told the girls. "As you can see, we have a present for you."

"The chalk?" Sakura asks smiling softly. This place was nice, filled with the sweet little animals.

"Yes, the chalk!" the butterfly praised. "And Bubbles can help make our world even more beautiful!"

"Aw, shucks, I couldn't do that..." Bubbles grew sheepish.

"Oh, yes, you can! Isn't that right, friends?" the butterfly flew over the animals of the forest.

Sakura smiled as the animals all agreed. She was an artist too, but Bubbles deserved this chance. She nodded, agreeing with the animals.

"All we need is your imagination!" the butterfly told Bubbles. 

Suddenly, everything faded to black, Sakura was still with the butterfly and Bubbles though.

"Where are we?" Bubbles looked around.

"The whole world is your canvas, and here, you can draw anywhere you want with your magical chalk! Try it." the butterfly told her.

Bubbles took a piece of chalk, looking around. "What do I draw, Saku?"

"Something that makes you happy, darling." Sakura says softly, smiling.

Bubbles hummed and started to draw something to make her happy. "How's that?" she looked back to Sakura and the butterfly as she made a plant stem.

"Good, but now watch!" the butterfly told them.

The stem started to shake up a bit and then flower petals were shown.

Sakura looked amazed. She looked at Bubbles. "Amazing!" She smiles at her sister.

"Draw some more!" the butterfly chirped. "More happy things!"

Bubbles was now drawing a bird's nest with three eggs and put a mother bird by its side. Sakura smiled happily. She was becoming drawn into this situation, she was amazed. She didn't even recognize who the butterfly actually was.

"See what your imagination can do?" the butterfly smiled.

Bubbles was having so much fun and drew what she could, enjoying one of the best and happiest days of her life.

"Oh, darling, your drawings are amazing." Sakura gasps happily.

"They really are, what do you think, Bubbles?" the butterfly smiled all around.

"I've never drawn prettier things!" Bubbles beamed. "They light up my life!"

"Well, there's more to it than just happy little drawings." 

"What do you mean?"

"Artists draw out ALL their feelings," the butterfly explained. "I'm sure Sakura knows exactly what I'm talking about."

Sakura nodded, not questioning how the butterfly knew her full first name, "Not just happy feelings.... Frustrated feelings, Sad feelings, even… Angry feelings." she says softly.

"Have you ever felt any of those?" the butterfly asked Bubbles.

"No."

"No?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"No!"

"No?"

Bubbles got angry and annoyed then. "No, never!" she then cupped her mouth.

"Ah, it's okay to be angry," the butterfly said to her. "And it's important to express it. Let's wipe the slate clean."

"Yes, darling, it's fine to get angry." Sakura says. She often drew if she got too angry.

The drawings faded away.

"Your sister is right, Bubbles, now do you remember when Buttercup destroyed the chalk on the playground?" the butterfly asked.

"Yeah, that wasn't very fair." Bubbles sounded stern.

"That's right, now get your chalk, let's draw that feeling." the butterfly soothed.

Bubbles was told what anger looked like and got to work with red chalk as she drew out her frustrations towards Buttercup. Sakura watched quietly. She knew Bubbles needed to get the anger out. 

"Did you get all your anger out?" the butterfly asked.

"Yes," Bubbles breathed hard. "I had no idea I could express myself like that."

"Neither did I." the butterfly looked to see that Bubbles had made frightening chalk monsters.

Sakura looked to the butterfly, blinking. She looked slightly confused. The butterfly instantly flew away as he took Bubbles and Sakura back on the playground blacktop. Sakura looked around, shocked. The monsters were slowly moving on the ground and they came to life. Monsters were about to attack Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and it's all Bubbles' fault! She looked astonished and very anxious with the outcomes of what was going to happen at recess today.


	28. Chapter 28

"Bubbles!" Blossom landed with Buttercup. "There you are! What have you been up to?"

"I didn't know this school had monsters for class pets!" Richie pointed in the distance as he got excited.

Sakura looked as the monsters were coming to life. "What?" She asks softly.

The monsters were officially up from the ground and were looking at all the kids.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE!" Blossom commanded.

The kids screamed and ran inside as told while Bubbles just stood there. Sakura stayed by Bubbles, shocked. The turtle stamped at the school.

"EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE!" Richie then yelled.

The kids then ran outside and felt really scared of all the commotion. 

"I don't think I like school anymore..." Maria started to cry.

Sakura looked at her children in worry then. She was about to go and help them. Buttercup looked angry at the creatures. The class had hid themselves under the jungle gym. Richie, Timmy, and Maria looked lost and unsure what to do. 

"Darlings, go with the others." Sakura tells her children.

"What about you?" Timmy asked, feeling like a real mama's boy.

Sakura looked at him, smiling softly. "I'll be fine... Now go." she says softly, but gently firm.

Richie and Maria took Timmy's hands and pulled him away. Blossom and Buttercup tried to take their classmates and friends away from the dinosaur coming. They then went for the turtle.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Buttercup shouts. "We have to stop these monsters!"

Sakura went over to Bubbles.

"You're right, let's go!" Blossom ordered.

Bubbles just couldn't believe her imagination created all of this.

Sakura stroked her hair. "Bubbles, luv?" She asks softly.

Bubbles blinked and there were tears in her eyes. "Saku, this is all my fault... I made these things!"

Sakura fell to her knees and scooped her into a hug. "It's not your fault, sweetheart." she whispers. She frowned, whoever that butterfly was she would smack them one.

"Bubbles, we need you!" Blossom and Buttercup flew to their sisters.

"Come on, Bubbles, snap out of it, you've gotta help us beat these monsters!" Blossom cried.

"Come on, Bubbles, please! You gotta help us erase these problems!" Buttercup exclaims.

Sakura looked at the two.

"Erase..." Bubbles said in a daze, then blinked in realization. "That's it!" she dashed inside the school for a moment.

Sakura grinned then. "Where's that butterfly?" She wonders.

"Butterfly?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles then came back with chalkboard erasers to defeat the monsters since they were made out of chalk. Sakura nodded to Bubbles.

"Erasers?! Good idea, Bubbles!" Buttercup grins.

"All right, Bubbles!" Blossom cheered.

Bubbles gave her sisters erasers too so they could tame these wild beasts. Sakura started to glance around for the butterfly. The Girls erased big chunks of the monsters, able to knock them down. After they were free, the monsters seemed to be putting themselves back together. 

"He can't do that!" Bubbles called out.

"I think he can~" the butterfly's voice came back as he came into view of the display.

Sakura turned and flew up towards them. Bubbles and the butterfly talked and they seemed to had shared blame with who caused this.

"But why would I help you when this whole thing was my idea?" the butterfly asked and revealed his true self.

"Dad?" Richie, Maria, and Timmy were surprised.

"It was you!" Bubbles yelled at him. "You made me do this!"

Sakura flew up to Him. "Him..." she huffs.

"Au contraire, I just provided the chalk." Him coaxed.

"You leave Bubbles alone!" Blossom yelled at him.

"It was you who drew the monsters." Him took Bubbles.

"Get your claws off me!"

"That's good, express that anger, just like before! Remember how good it felt?"

Bubbles paused, then flew down. "Alright, I will!"

Sakura flew into Him. Not quite able to stop.

Him looked to her. "Sakura, hello there..."

Sakura held him as she bumped into him. "Him, how could you?" She asks.

"Now, now, I can explain..." Him put his claws up, he was a little nervous of her wrath right now.

Sakura frowned at him "We are going to talk." she promises darkly. She started to let him go. She looked at her sisters.

As Bubbles sorted out the monster Buttercup shouted with Blossom. "Go, Bubbles!" They shout.

Bubbles had drawn the monsters to look like guests at a fancy dinner party. The dinosaur had been turned into a beautiful woman, the lizard was like a businessman of some sorts, and the turtle looked like a posh well-behaved gentleman. 

"No, no, NO!" Him disappeared right then. 

"Can we come out now?" Maria crawled onto the blacktop.

Buttercup high-fived Bubbles. Sakura came over to the girls, frowning around for her lover.

"You can't do that!" Him told Bubbles. "You're supposed to express your anger!"

"I am, just in a positive way." Bubbles smirked as she took chalk, then started to draw around Him. "And I think YOU were more positive when you were a cute little butterfly! What do you think, guys?"

"Oh, yes." Blossom agreed.

"Very adorable, very positive." Maria remarked.

Sakura moved closer to him. "Not half as bad as what I'd do..." she whispers darkly to Him.

"He is in trouble~" Richie commented about his adoptive father.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed, couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Him was worried about what to do now.

"My, my, what a first day we had, huh?" Ms. Keane came out to see the new students.

Sakura looked at the others, prepared to let them give Him a chalk makeover. Richie, Maria, and Timmy giggled as they went to have fun too.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" Ms. Keane asked the girl as there was a lot of chaos in recess today.

"My lover is going to be in big trouble when I get him home." she growls softly.

"Goodness, has he caused all this?" Ms. Keane asked.

Sakura nodded and then watched Him's 'makeover'. Ms. Keane looked worried to see Him at first, but then she cupped her mouth with an amused smile. Bubbles giggled as they all expressed themselves. Him sighed as he allowed them to, he was going to be in serious trouble once the final bell would ring. Sakura was looking 'steamed'.

Him looked to her. "Uhh... Honey? Why don't we have a chat?"

Sakura looked at him. "Well, come here then." she says. She wasn't going to walk over, not when she was this mad.

Him was nervous and came to her. "Carry on, children!"

"Are we in trouble?" Maria asked.

"Not this time!" Richie and Timmy beamed.

Sakura took his claw, ready for them to go. Buttercup grinned.

"Um, how are we gonna get him now?" Maria watched her new parents leave.

Buttercup looked. "We can ask Ms. Keane to call the Professor or maybe Kenny." she grins.

"Kenny?" the two boys and one girl asked.

"He was at our birthday party, remember?" Bubbles explained to him. "He gave us those comic books!"

"Oh, yeah, he seems cool!" Timmy smiled.

Buttercup grinned.


End file.
